


Немного удачи

by maily



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drugs, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Single work, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fthegoldfinch2020: макси
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 49,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Борис учит Тео ловить удачу за хвост и доказывает, что совпадения порой вовсе не случайны.*тотал АУ: Барбуры - Блэквеллы, перемешаны и изменены события канона; авторский произвол относительно составов зелий и законов магического мира; возможный ООС; Тео-центрик; повествование от первого лица; все принадлежит Джоан Роулинг и Донне Тартт, спасибо им за это.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация к макси: тумблер-коллажи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878739)

_Треск мраморной стены. Вскрик. Вспышка красных искр. Облака едкой пыли, забивающейся в нос и в рот. Коленям больно от удара об пол — он пошел трещинами. Я промахиваюсь ладонью и падаю лицом в эту грязь: больно. Мои очки разбиваются об обломки плитки, со столов гоблинов от сквозняка вздымаются исписанные пергаменты, они в каплях крови и кружат сверху, словно опавшие листья с деревьев. Я пытаюсь ползти, но впереди меня, сбоку, позади — много волшебников. Слышны их вымученные стоны. А я ищу свою ма..._

Я проснулся на резком вдохе — ошалело распахнул глаза и первое, что увидел: родной потолок темной спальни. Почувствовал мгновенное облегчение. Сердце тяжело и громко билось в груди; стоило пошевелиться, как голова тут же взорвалась отвратительной похмельной болью, последствием моего вчерашнего срыва.

Кое-как приподнявшись на локтях и подавив накатившую сразу же волну тошноты, я осмотрелся, нащупал очки на тумбочке и нацепил их на глаза. На полу в сумрачной из-за задернутых штор комнате валялись смятым комком мои вещи: рубашка, брюки, пиджак. Ботинки нашлись вообще под столом перевернутыми.

Вчерашняя ночь — все отрывками, смазано: мутный маггловский бар, незнакомая девчонка с белоснежными волосами и красным ртом катала вишенку между губ, мы с ней заперлись в туалетной кабинке, и она щедро насыпала для меня на свое запястье, я суетливо вдохнул; потом были клубы, два или три, сомнительный паб на окраине, коктейли, и еще раз ее или чужое уже запястье у моего лица. Ни черта детально не помнил. Даже того, как перенесся до Дырявого Котла. Чудо, что не расщепился, хватило же все-таки мозгов не рисковать и дальше уже до дома идти пешком. Ведь ботинки были грязными, точно шел пешком. Только не помню — один ли. Да наверняка один.

Я нервно прикусил губу, надеясь, что новая, свежая боль приведет меня чувство, но стало только хуже — затошнило еще сильнее. Палочка нашлась под подушкой, я навел ее на пустой стакан на тумбочке и просипел Агуаменти.

В стакан из палочки полилась жалкая, тонкая струя воды. Я прокашлялся и произнес заклинание снова, никакого эффекта. Вода лилась медленно, лениво, какой же стыд. Еле наполнив стакан наполовину, я жадно выпил все в пару глотков. В горле стало легче.

Магия меня опять не слушалась, это было уже делом привычным, нужно было подождать пару дней, пока она проснется. Однако я все равно занервничал, потому что с Агуаменти проблем никогда не возникало. Даже после многодневных (иногда и многонедельных, чего уж таить) приключений в немагическом Лондоне.

Зря я вчера так безрассудно сорвался. Надо было дотерпеть до выходных или вообще остаться дома, уйти в короткую завязку, давно же планировал.

Спальня перед глазами плыла, когда я пробирался в ванную, хватаясь за все подряд для опоры — стул, стена, оттолкнулся от книжного шкафа, повис на двери и наконец-то ввалился в крохотную комнатку. Из зеркала мне открылся по-настоящему ужасный вид: волосы всклокочены, губы слипшиеся и стянутые, взгляд больной, а на щеке — растертый след помады. Я с отвращением провел по нему пальцами, стараясь соскрести с кожи, и включил воду, щедро умылся, чтобы согнать остатки сна.

Пока возился с зельями на полке в шкафчике, все сломал и разбросал, стекло звенело, несколько фиалов вывалились из коробки. Руки у меня тряслись. Откупорив Антипохмельное, я тут же влил его в себя, и следующим принял Тонизирующее. И пару капель Рябинового отвара, чтобы уж наверняка. Когда по груди пошла знакомая теплая волна, я, избавившись от белья, нырнул под душ.

Раньше зелья действовали быстрее. И хватало только одного — закинуться Антипохмельным, и голова становилась ясной уже через десять минут. Сейчас ждать мне приходилось дольше, иногда — пару часов, иногда — мог промучиться слабостью весь день и очнуться только к вечеру. Это было плохо. Очень плохо. С каждым годом выдержка моя таяла, я чувствовал, как магия внутри меня бунтовала, недовольно наблюдая за тем, что я с собой творил, но остановиться я уже не мог. Теплая вода хлестала меня по лицу, отвлекая от мрачных мыслей в голове и согревая.

Настоящая тайна, как все-таки у меня получилось аппарировать вчера из города до Прохода без увечий. Растирая пену по телу мочалкой, я разглядывал заодно каждый миллиметр своей бледной кожи, ища какие-нибудь царапины или следы расщепления — ну бред же. Я бы почувствовал. Это не случайно порезаться острием ножа, пока крошишь бобы или воюешь с корнем мандрагоры.

Пока приводил себя в порядок в ванной, все пытался восстановить маршрут моих ночных приключений. Память услужливо докинула несколько картинок, фрагментов утренней головоломки: я пожимаю руку каким-то ребятам у длинной барной стойки, заставленной вплотную стаканами; водка на языке таяла горечью; чужая крепкая хватка на моем плече; черная тихая улица вокруг и хлопок аппарации, мгновение с адской тяжестью в висках, пока мне скручивало внутренности от перемещения. Я помнил ощущение переноса четко. Но не помнил, откуда я переносился, черт возьми. И вдруг не потрудился даже спрятаться от магглов? Что, если я нарушил вчера Статут, и сегодня ко мне заявятся из Министерства?

Мысли истерично метались, одна другой краше, я опять затряс головой, будто они благодаря этому могли разбиться там и исчезнуть.

Никто сюда не заявится. На часах было давно за полдень, если бы что-то случилось, Хоби бы уже поднял меня, ворвавшись в комнату. В доме же стояла пугающая липкая тишина.

Перед тем, как выйти, я основательно на всякий случай пошарился в комнате: очистил вещи, проверил карманы — наткнулся на практически пустую пачку маггловских сигарет и ноль фунтов — перевернул вверх дном постель, ища что-нибудь, сам не зная, что именно. Может быть, я приводил сюда ту девчонку? Или какого-нибудь паренька из клуба? Но ничего примечательного или необычного я не заметил. Еще раз осмотрел себя в зеркале, поправил рубашку, уложил волосы, как смог. Попробовал расчесать их заклинанием, но сил уже не хватило.

Бросив это неблагодарное дело, которое напоминало мне, какой из меня хреновый волшебник, я убрал палочку в карман штанов и медленно вышел в пустой узкий коридорчик. Лестница подо мной нахально скрипела. Я нелепо споткнулся на последней ступеньке и ввалился в лабораторию с диким шумом. Тихо выругался.  
В нос ударил мощный специфический запах зелья: сладковатый, но к концу вдоха он становился кислым. Я поморщился.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Хоби, не отвлекаясь от большого сборника рецептов, лежащего на столе. В маленьком котелке подле него кипело зелье. Принюхавшись более чутко, я сообразил — противосудорожное. — Вернее день, — Хоби мельком глянул на часы.

— Прости, — промямлил я, прошел вперед и потянулся за книгой заказов. — Что сегодня?

— Два фиала для Мойры из Сладкого королевства, уже заканчиваю, — Хоби указал на котел. — И Бодроперцовое в аптеку напротив, десять фиалов.

Страницы хрустели под моими пальцами, мелкие буквы путались, я утер лоб ладонью. Зелья уже действовали — еще немного и буду снова в порядке.

— Гулял вчера? — спросил Хоби, по-прежнему не глядя на меня. Я сделал вид, что очень занят каталогом. — Поздно вернулся?

Черт его знал.

— Около одиннадцати, — соврал я, взявшись раскладывать упаковку для заказов.

— Про праздник сегодняшний помнишь?

— Да, — я поправил очки.

Праздник, точно. Торжественный ужин в честь дня рождения Китси. Забудешь тут, когда я всю неделю таскался по бутикам в поисках расписного шелкового шарфа с вшитыми согревающими чарами от этого ее обожаемого кутюрье из Италии. Ганс или как там его.

— Хорошо, — Хоби высыпал в зелье порошок ложечницы. Стряхнул оставшуюся пыль с пальцев. Мягко глянул на меня из-за очков: — Кофе и сэндвичи на кухне.

— Спасибо.

— Тео, — позвал меня он, когда я пошел до дверей; я настороженно замер. — У тебя вчера все было нормально?

В голосе Хоби слышалось легкое беспокойство, осторожное — я судорожно начал вспоминать, что мог натворить, но как бы я это вспомнил, если в мыслях был полный провал?

— Вроде да, а что случилось? — наконец обернувшись, я встретился с ним взглядом.

Глупо было витать в облаках и думать, что Хоби не видел, куда я качусь и куда спускаю свою жизнь. Он знал меня почти с детства, а работал я на него уже лет пять.

— Да ничего, — кратко улыбнулся Хоби, возвращаясь к зелью: проверил температуру, помешал немного, я смиренно подождал, борясь с новым приступом панической тошноты. — Утром, когда открывал лавку, обнаружил внизу бардак. Фиалы упали с полки, и несколько коробок с сушеной крапивой и белладонной валялись на полу. Первая мысль была, что нас пробовали ограбить, но сигнальные чары не сработали, да и не пропало ничего, — Хоби махнул рукой.

Или это я вписался в шкаф своим нелепым пьяным и обдолбанным телом, когда пробирался наверх в спальню. Почему же нет.

— Ну да ладно. После обеда сходи, забери букет у Флоренса, польем его Жидкой Красотой, чтобы стоял дольше. И разнеси заказы, хорошо?

— Да-да, — невнятно кивнул я и скрылся на кухне.

После еды и двух чашек кофе мне стало лучше. Даже смог магией очистить за собой посуду, пусть и руку у меня свело знатно и в глазах слегка потемнело.

Поднявшееся было настроение тут же испортилось, потому что на выходе из лавки в ящике для писем я нашел неприятный, но ожидаемый сюрприз — очередную просрочку по счетам.

Пихнув министерское уведомление в карман рабочей мантии, я теснее прижал коробочку с зельями и угрюмо пошел вдоль залитого солнцем Косого переулка, в котором было как всегда шумно. Малышня толпилась у «Все для квиддича» и «Всевозможные вредилки Уизли», министерские служащие в форменных отглаженных мантиях сновали мимо, возвращаясь в свои деловые кабинеты после обеденного часа, молодые девчонки-студенточки охали у косметической лавки мисс Лауры. Я ловко обходил прохожих, погруженный в свои мысли.

Захотелось покурить. И еще сжечь уведомление Инсендио. Только пару дней назад связывался насчет отсрочки с министерским вредным специалистом по налогам, а он все равно прислал поганое письмецо. Удивительно сварливый и дотошный был этот тип с крючковатым носом, наверняка в его предках затерялся где-нибудь гоблин. Понятно, почему он сидел в отделе по взысканиям. Повезло, что Хоби забыл проверить почту, ему лишний раз волноваться не стоило, а я — уже привык скрывать от него плачевные дела нашей лавки и крутиться как уж на сковородке, чтобы держаться на плаву.

Но этого все равно было недостаточно.

«Зельеварение с братьями Прютт»! Дилетанты чертовы, я нахмурился и даже слегка оскалился, проходя мимо начищенных блестящих окон и свежевыкрашенной в ярко-синий цвет двери. Скидка при третьем заказе — пятнадцать процентов! Я закатил глаза.

И еще через здание от них — «Лавка жидких чудес», что это вообще за название такое? Открылись пару месяцев назад, да и расположение крайне неудачное, а все равно, по слухам, люди к ним шли, потому что болтливый и обаятельный у них был представитель. Заявлялся как-то к нам, мол, познакомиться хотел. В полосатом костюме с иголочки, причесанный и с модным кейсом с кучей образцов зелий. Тьфу.

Я шел и шел, и злился на конкурентов и на себя, ведь наше с Хоби предприятие лучше и продукция качественнее, у Хоби за спиной — опыт длиною лет в тридцать, он в зельях мастер отменный, да только говорить и договариваться, и налаживать связи — работа не по его части. А я... а я тоже дураком не был. Академия зельеваров, диплом с отличием, и, если нужно, разговаривать и очаровывать мог бы.

Если бы не тратил столько времени и сил по жизни на никому ненужные страдания.

От Сладкого Королевства за милю пахло сахарной ватой, ванилью и шоколадом. Меня передернуло от внезапного спазма в желудке.

Мойра сегодня выглядела особенно праздничной — красивая мантия с бархатным воротничком и сотни блесток на добром лице и в кудрявых волосах, я даже жмурился, пока здоровался, беседовал обо всяком, жевал новинки из серии сладких бобов и улыбался гостинцам, которые она постоянно передавала нам с Хоби. О, Хоби она обожала. Особенно — прийти под вечер к нам в лавку и занять его своим кокетством, болтовней и всякими смешными небылицами на добрых два часа, а то и больше. Не то чтобы Хоби был против.

— Встретимся сегодня на ужине у Блэквеллов, Тео, — улыбнулась она и погладила меня по плечу. — И не опаздывайте! Передай привет Хоби.

Не переставая кивать и придерживать увесистую коробку со сладостями, я вывалился на улицу. Потом отнес в аптеку через дорогу оставшиеся зелья. Пропах кроме ванили еще и горькой полынью. В цветочном ко всему прочему добавился еще и въедливый запах волшебных лилий — Флоренс за стойкой болтал без умолку, пересказывая мне последние сплетни с переулка, пока вшивал ленты в обертку пышного изысканного букета: Китси любила фиолетовые розы. Я вспотел и утомился. Слабость все еще чувствовалась во всем теле, ноги и руки будто свинцом налились.

Опершись на до блеска начищенную стойку, я молчаливо трогал нежные разноцветные лепестки, зеленые жилистые листья и обрезанные стебли.

Когда живешь и работаешь в Косом, то постепенно узнаешь всех и каждого, как и каждый тут начинает узнавать тебя тоже.

Возвращаясь, я все натыкался на знакомые лица продавцов из соседних магазинов, приветственно улыбался и криво махал, как мог, потому что руки были заняты, а сам думал, не видел ли кто меня вчера ночью. Как я пьяный неловко возился с ключами, возможно, валялся на земле или полз до дверей. А может, в Дырявом Котле меня тоже кто-нибудь заметил. И с каждой дружелюбной улыбкой вокруг я начинал сильнее параноить. Надо было вытерпеть кошмары и победить свою отчаянную жажду забытья, выпить Сонное зелье, даже если мне от него потом было бы паршиво, и не идти никуда вчера. У меня давно не случалось отключек.

Шум торговой улицы постепенно стихал, я удалялся все дальше и дальше, обратно в наш неприметный закуток с красивой, лаконичной, пусть и постаревшей вывеской «Классическое зельеварение».

Хоби поправил на себе парадную мантию и бабочку у воротника рубашки. Он причесался, надухарился, даже зачаровал свою седую бородку — уложил ее как надо. Я уныло мучился с галстуком, потом решил бросить затею и пойти без него. Хватит белоснежной рубашки, брюк и строгой парадной мантии. Китси понравится.

Голова у меня так и не прошла, и я рискнул выпить немного Обезболивающего зелья, хотя мешать его с огневиски не рекомендовалось. Но не пить на празднике я не смогу, воспринимать всю толпу — а Китси точно пригласит человек сто пятьдесят, двести — на трезвую голову совершенно невозможно. Китси опять будет смотреть на меня с жалостью. А Пиппа — черт, она же приехала недавно, я сто лет ее не видел! — притащит своего Эверетта, музыканта вшивого, наверняка еще и выступать будут под ликующие аплодисменты. Хотя музыка у его группы — яд для ушей. Нужно будет всем улыбаться, говорить, что дела идут в гору, что все хорошо — это дико утомительно, и я каждый раз после подобных ужинов чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон. И всегда одна и та же история: Китси отведет меня под конец вечера в какую-нибудь дальнюю нишу и отчитает, что я тут связи мог налаживать с потенциальными партнерами и видеть возможности, а я опять все прозевал, глядя лишь в свой бокал.

Она, конечно, часто была права.

Китси вообще удивительная, после всего, что между нами было — все равно общаться со мной и приглашать в гости, самой заходить, даже переживать за меня, пусть и с ноткой холода и презрения. Пиппа и то объявлялась сейчас в моей жизни реже, хотя ничего плохого я ей, в отличие от Китси, не сделал.

Растерев лицо ладонями, чтобы согнать бледность, я наспех прибрался на стойке в приемном зале, погасил свет и поднялся на кухню, где Хоби уже возился с летучим порохом.

— Готов? Подарок не забыл?

Я помахал ему коробочкой с шарфом. В ответ Хоби махнул мне букетом.

— Тогда пошли, — и он бросил серую горстку пороха в камин.

У камина в доме Китси нас встретил бодренький официант, предложил угоститься шампанским и проводил до большой гостиной в западном крыле поместья с выходом в сад: двери настежь распахнуты, сильно пахло розами. Мы с Хоби не успели толком порог переступить, как уже влились в небольшую толпу разодетых гостей, бродящих по залу.

Про сто пятьдесят человек я ошибся и был приятно удивлен: от силы сотня. Никаких многочисленных фотографов, редакции Ведьмополитена в полном составе, министерских служащих и важных шишек из знаменитых семей типа Поттеров, Уизли или Малфоев. Что это с Китси случилось, устала от публичности?

— Тео! Хоби! — ее радостный вскрик долетел до нас, я сразу развернулся и на мгновение залюбовался: Китси сияла в длинном серебряном атласном платье, выделяясь на фоне всех гостей. — Вы уже тут!

— С днем рождения, моя хорошая, — Хоби поцеловал ее в обе щеки, ко мне Китси потянулась сама: наскоро мазнула губами мне по скуле, я вдохнул запах ее свежих духов — что-то новое, с ноткой цитруса.

— Привет, — неловко прошелся ладонью по ее спине, цепляя пальцами глубокий вырез, доходящий до талии. — С днем рождения, Китс, — и отдал ей шарф, а Хоби — букет.

— Ах, какая красота! Спасибо большое!

Китси вжалась в цветы лицом, делая вдох и прикрыв глаза. И все — изящно, легко, прямо как актриса в своей лучшей роли. Кто-то сзади тронул меня за локоть:

— Добрый вечер, Тео, — мягко поздоровалась миссис Блэквелл, ее пышные русые волосы щекотнули мой подбородок, когда она прижалась ко мне сбоку, легко обнимая.  
Я поздоровался, сам не заметив, как губы растеклись в теплой улыбке.

И вечер закрутился: Китси снова поцеловала меня в щеки, благодаря за шарф, миссис Блэквелл по-матерински внимательно спрашивала про мои дела, поправляла мне сбившийся воротник мантии, шутила с Хоби, который опять принялся пересказывать им все новости с Косого переулка.

Стоял шум и гам — гости подходили поздравить Китси с праздником, она только и успевала отсылать подарки в другую комнату, отдавая их официантам. Подоспел мистер Блэквелл — Велти, как он всегда просил его называть, — и они с Хоби принялись дружественно хлопать друг друга по плечам, обниматься, шуметь, паясничать, как в старые добрые времена, сколько я их знал — а уже больше половины собственной жизни — они может и старели телом, но никогда — душой. Велти снова вспомнил про мои разработки по улучшению Костероста, я поддакивал, проклиная себя, что забросил их в дальний ящик и не закончил исследования, а ведь Велти так ждал.

В общем, ничего нового. Блэквеллы как всегда были слишком добры ко мне, успешные и общительные, уважаемые, и я — неудачник, прибившийся к ним, как тина к чистому песчаному берегу. Вдрызг пьяный собираю грязь по темным мостовым и подворотням, убегая от реальности, которая все равно потом накрывала меня даже во снах.

Голова звенела, это раздражало. Я окончательно переключился на огневиски, часто прикладывался к стакану, наплевав на последствия смеси с зельями и вполуха слушая, о чем болтали вокруг. И высматривал Пиппу, надеясь поймать ее легкий силуэт в толпе.

Не знаю, когда я стал таким сильно озлобленным и печальным, раньше я занимался делом — пока встречался с Китси, учился в Хогварсте, потом — поступил в академию зельеваров, и ведь все было неплохо, я держал себя в руках, чего-то хотел. Пока не победила моя жаждущая страданий натура, которая любила все портить. И я портил. В этом я преуспел.

Когда Хоби под локоть увела Мойра, а Китси утащила родителей дальше очаровывать гостей, я остался один и пошел в сад. Полной грудью вдохнул вкусный запах наступающего лета. В воздухе высоко висели зачарованные лампы, кругляши гирлянд светились в ветках деревьев. Я протопал по выложенной камнем тропинке до площадки под шатром, где играл зачарованный оркестр. За самым ближним к низкой ограде столиком сидел Платт и цедил виски. Он непроницаемым взглядом рассматривал Тома, жениха Китси, который трепался с парочкой пожилых волшебников.

Я взял огневиски с подноса мимо проходящего официанта и направился к нему.

— Привет.

— Здорово, — хмуро поздоровался Платт.

— Веселишься?

С Платтом мне порой нравилось общаться — из всей большой разномастной компании на сборищах он единственный часто разделял со мной мрачное настроение.

— Все думаю, как моя прекрасная смышленая сестренка умудрилась влюбиться в это, — Платт кивнул в сторону Тома. Надрался он уже знатно и говорил заплетающимся языком. Я махнул Тому рукой, потому что он увидел, что мы с Платтом пялимся.

Том мне не ответил, хотя клянусь Мерлином, что заметил.

У Платта было любимое дело — как только напьется, сразу ворошил прошлое, зыркал исподлобья на всех вокруг, жаловался на свою неудавшуюся квиддичную карьеру и еще на Тома.

— Что он опять натворил?

Том Блэквеллам категорически не нравился — еще бы, подхалим и хитрый, как лис, — но все терпели ради Китси.

— Он женится на моей сестре, вообще-то. Скоро мы с ним будем типа родственниками, — голос Платта зазвучал приглушенно из-за стакана, к которому он жадно присосался.  
— Еще дарит постоянно нам билеты на все матчи подряд. Отца чуть ли не в задницу целует. Будто я сам купить эти билеты не могу.

На матчи Платту ходить вообще воспрещалось, он терял голову по полной и ввязывался в драки, так что потом миссис Блэквелл краснела в Мунго, объясняясь с колдомедиками. После той травмы пару лет назад, когда Платт упал с метлы на командной тренировке у Ястребов, играть ему временно запретили, и он до сих пор болезненно переживал этот факт .

Я снова глянул на Тома — когда-то мы с ним дружили, пока он не начал заглядывать Китси под юбку за моей спиной.

Билеты он для Платта наверняка покупал специально — позлить. Вслух я этого говорить не стал, чтобы не обострять.

— Жаль, что у вас с Китс не получилось, такой идеальной парой были, ребята, — долго помолчав, выдохнул Платт, хватаясь за новую порцию виски. — И чего не заладилось, хорошо же все складывалось.

Вот опять, затянул старую песню. Хах. Даже и не знаю, почему у нас с Китс не получилось, может, потому что мы с Платтом пару раз по пьяни зажимались под дубом в саду их семейного дома недалеко от Уилтшира много лет назад. Я усмехнулся сам себе, не глядя больше на Платта. Он никогда не обсуждал со мной те два вечера после праздничных ужинов, которые Блэквеллы раньше устраивали почти каждую неделю. Платт упорно делал вид, что их не существовало, а я не стремился убеждать его в обратном. Своих проблем хватало.

Может, эти вечера и стали последней каплей в чаше терпения Китси, когда она разорвала со мной помолвку. Но я ей про Платта ни слова не говорил, она знала только про Энди.

— Как колено твое? — спросил я, желая сменить тему, но вышло слишком резковато.

Платт поперхнулся питьем, утер рот дрожащей ладонью и махнул на ногу:

— Нормально. Втираю вашу с Хоби вонючую дрянь, которую мне дали.

— Не дрянь, а мазь с шалфеем и драконьей кровью. Помогает?

— Помогает, — ответил Платт и, вытащив палочку, приманил к нам полную бутылку виски со шведского стола.

А мне резко захотелось свалить. Не из сада или компании Платта, а вообще — свалить домой, в тихую спальню, упасть на кровать и забыться сном. Я устал. Я резко почувствовал себя неправильным, запутавшимся. И вспомнил, сколько наделал ошибок в прошлом, которые с каждым годом топили меня все больше. Когда на празднике надо было улыбаться и веселиться — я сидел и напивался со старшим братом моей бывшей, мусоля постыдное старье из прошлого. Не хотел я никаких праздников.

— Знаешь, мне, пожалуй... — начал говорить я, вертя головой в поисках, за что бы зацепиться глазами.

И вздрогнул — потому что заметил Пиппу. В зеленом пышном платье, волосы — цвета огня, вся тонкая, ломкая, бледная, она шла, прихрамывая, по саду под руку со своим Эвереттом и оживленно с ним о чем-то болтала.

— Надо поздороваться с Пиппой.

— Валяй, — отмахнулся Платт, увлеченный откупориванием бутылки.

На нетвердых ногах я поднялся и пошел вперед, сам уже не зная, хотел или нет пообщаться с Пиппой. Она заметила меня раньше, чем я засобирался свернуть к тропинке и исчезнуть в неосвещенной части сада.

— Тео! Иди сюда!

Еще одна Блэквелл, которая меня сводила с ума. В самом хорошем только смысле.  
Пиппа среди них выделялась: единственная — кроме Тодди — рыженькая, унаследовавшая шевелюру отца и его простоту. В ней не было ни капли надменности, как в Китси и Платте, например. Пиппа не была такой же пробивной, нахальной. Не умела хитрить, всегда говорила только правду. Чистое олицетворение нежности и ранимости, и очаровательного упрямства. Хотя я мог преувеличивать — в отношении Пиппы мое мнение было очень далеко от объективного. Энди называл это розовой пеленой влюбленности и соплями, улыбаясь и поправляя очки на веснушчатом длинном носу.

И еще, самое главное, нас с Пиппой связывало куда большее — совместная травма, породившая глубокую дружескую связь. Пиппа ведь тоже была в тот день в Гринготтсе. Я поморщился, стараясь не думать об этом . Все равно даже дружба между нами за последние пару лет почти растаяла. У нас с Пиппой никогда не было шансов. Она слишком хорошая.

— Привет! — Пиппа крепко обняла меня, навалившись всем телом. Я, не ожидая такого радостного порыва, чуть пошатнулся, но тут же обвил ее за талию, прижимая к себе. Когда мы с Пиппой отстранились друг от друга, Эверетт, стоявший рядом с ней, протянул мне руку, чтобы поздороваться, и я вернулся с небес на землю.

— Как поживаешь? — спросила Пиппа, тронув меня за рукав мантии. Эверетт подал ей бокал шампанского. Я потянулся за огневиски.

— Да нормально, хорошо все.

Дежурные вопросы, от которых тошнило. Раньше мы с Пиппой могли часами болтать обо всем на свете.

Эверетт вытащил из кармана мантии маленький гитарный чехол и снял с него уменьшающие чары. Понятно. Скоро будут выступать. Успеть бы свалить.

— А ты как? Как там Нью-Йорк? — продолжил я как ни в чем не бывало, стараясь не обращать на Эверетта никакого внимания. Что ж за мудак, и как Пиппа его терпела, ей-то после взрыва и травмы музыка была противопоказана, а он…

Что-то я перебрал. В голове все затуманилось. Пиппа была такая красивая.

— Отлично! Вот приехали в Лондон: я соскучилась по семье, а у Эверетта тут музыкальные курсы, и мы решили рвануть вдвоем.

Пиппа еще рассказывала: про тетушку Маргарет из Нью-Йорка, благодарила за зелья от спазмов, Эверетт ее постоянно дергал, что-то спрашивая вполголоса, расслышать никак не удавалось, и я бесился. Не заметил, как осушил свой бокал.

Третий или четвертый уже, кажется. Голова прошла, только затошнило.

— Тео, мы отойдем на минутку, ты не против? Надо подготовиться к концерту, останешься послушать? — Эверетт влез между нами. Мне захотелось грубо взъерошить его прилизанную челку.

— Конечно, — грустно ответил я, смотря только на Пиппу: она тянула шампанское и улыбалась.

— Скоро вернусь, расскажешь мне про Костерост, я не папа, я от тебя не отстану, — в шутку грозно сказала она на прощание, и Эверетт увел ее в сторону сцены с оркестром.

Оставшись опять один, я налил в стакан новую порцию. Накатила нечеловеческая усталость. Так захотелось больше не притворяться. Рассказать кому-нибудь правду, что у меня большие проблемы. Что я даже сейчас боялся опрокинуть что-нибудь со стола и, допустим, испачкать белоснежную скатерть, потому что Очищающее у меня не получится. Что я сливаю половину своего жалованья на маггловские наркотики, убивающие магию внутри моего тела, и продолжаю этим заниматься, потому что они помогают мне не вспоминать, не чувствовать себя виноватым хотя бы на один вечер.

Иногда я думал, что спасет меня только Китс — если признаться ей где-нибудь наедине, даже на колени упасть, ткнуться в подол очередного дорогого платья и умолять, сказать, что я сожалею. При ней я еще держался, она бы следила, заставила бы одуматься. Да, понимания бы у нас стопроцентного не было, никакой там страсти и счастья, и сердечного тепла, мы никогда не любили друг друга искренне, но, может, жизнь бы тогда моя была более-менее в порядке.

Мерлин, ну какой же бред я нес по пьяни. Я потряс головой. Вспомнил, что пью на голодный желудок, съел с блюда тарталетку.

Позади послышался знакомый голосок:

— Нравится праздник? — Китси мягко, как кошка, обошла меня и остановилась рядом. Подловила. Свет играл в ее волосах, они искрились и походили цветом на спелую пшеницу.

— Да. Вкусно! И красиво.

— И гостей немного, верно? — она улыбнулась мне.

— Я был удивлен, — согласился я, продолжая рассматривать Китс сверху вниз. Грациозная и хитрая. В подведенных голубых глазах плясали огоньки. — Выглядишь чудесно, Китси.

— Спасибо, Тео. А вот ты выглядишь не очень, опять болеешь? — голос у нее стал холодным. Я опустил взгляд, чтобы не смотреть Китси в глаза. — Почему не заходишь больше в гости к маме? Она скучает. Ты стал пропадать. Снова гуляешь?

— Что это у тебя? — проигнорировав ее, я подцепил пальцами старинный кулон ярко-голубого цвета. Похоже на топаз, обработанный магией — так неестественно сиял, завораживая.

Китс неохотно придвинулась ко мне ближе, тяжелая цепочка из черненого серебра давила ей на шею, я это заметил.

— Том подарил.

Ни хрена он не шарил в подарках. На бледной и тонкой шее Китс ожерелье смотрелось громоздко, странно. Я повертел кулон и так, и сяк, рассматривая при свете ламп.

— Так что, ты мне ответишь?

Я медленно покачал головой.

Том, завидев нас с Китси рядом, встрепенулся в другом конце сада и начал активно пробираться прямиком к нам через гостей. Я мельком бросил на него взгляд.

— Ты же его знаешь, — прошептала Китси.

— Что, даже пару минут наедине побыть нельзя? Мы с тобой уже вечность как расстались, — я отпустил кулон, и он, покачнувшись, упал Китси на грудь. Она ловко поправила его, чтобы лежал точно по центру.

Ответить мне она не успела. Том заявился не один: за ним уже семенила маленькая толпа девиц, подружек Китси.

— Привет, Тео, — сдержанно улыбнулся он и повернулся к Китси: — Дорогая, посмотри, я привел опоздавших!

— Ах, Камилла! Люси! Ариана! Как я рада! — лицо Китси изменилось моментально, как маску натянули — она расплылась в сладкой улыбке и принялась целовать девиц в нарумяненные щеки.

Я обернулся к тропинке, проверяя, получится ли незаметно уйти, но Том начал подзывать к нам еще гостей. Стало шумно. И тут — я порезался о взгляд. Из-за плеча Тома выглядывал молодой парень. Он выделялся нарядным жаккардовым жилетом и чудной фиолетовой рубашкой с золотыми пуговицами; серебряная цепочка часов свисала из кармана; сияли остроносые начищенные туфли из драконьей кожи. Я сглотнул, поднимая глаза выше: бледное лицо, точеные скулы, а кудри дикие — черные, и глаза черные.

Том крутился вокруг, прямо мистер очарование, левитировал всем бокалы и по-дурацки смеялся, думая, что так выглядит обаятельнее.

— Знакомьтесь, мой русский приятель, хотя ты, наверное, тут уже со всеми перезнакомился, Борис, — Том хлопнул парня по плечу, тот даже не дернулся, не пошевелился, продолжая странно посматривать на меня.

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулся белозубой улыбкой.

Борис. Лицо точно-точно незнакомое, тогда почему он смотрел так, будто знал меня? Акцент у него был необычный — звучный, резкий.

— С праздником вас снова, прекрасная леди, — он галантно поклонился Китси, все ее подружки от удовольствия чуть ли не мурчали.

— Борис поделился сегодня, как тебя стоит называть, говорит, ты настоящая Снежинка этого вечера! — Том приобнял Китси за талию. — Так давайте же выпьем за мою прекрасную Снежинку!

— За Китси!

— С днем рождения!

Я попытался скрыть свою гримасу отвращения за бокалом. Все со звоном чокнулись. Борис этот продолжал украдкой изучать меня цепким взглядом, и я невольно постоянно глядел в его сторону тоже.

— Борис Павликовский, — он обошел друзей Тома, придвигаясь ближе ко мне, и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

— Теодор Декер.

Ладонь его была теплой и сухой. На длинном указательном пальце — толстое серебряное кольцо, которое холодком обожгло мне кожу. Еще у него подрагивала рука — странно так, мелко.

— О, Тео, наш алхимик, — встрял Том, отвлекшись от компании.

Мерлин, ну когда, когда он стал настолько противным — ведь совсем недавно, порою мне казалось, прошло всего ничего, мы с ним вместе шарились по ночному Хогвартсу, нарушая правила. И кутили ночи напролет на первом курсе колледжа. Он — бездельник из гоблинской академии финансов, и я — начинающий зельевар, горланим песни в Дырявом котле, два закадычных друга с младших курсов школы.

— Зельевар, — поправил я его и осек презрительным взглядом из-за очков.

— Торчит сутками над своими котлами, короче.

— Том, ну перестань, — Китси нежно дернула его под локоть. Борис следил за нашим диалогом настолько пристально, что мне стало чуть-чуть неуютно. — Тео очень талантливый.

— А ты чем занимаешься? — спросил я у него.

Том с Борисом коротко и предупреждающе переглянулись, мне это не понравилось. Борис вскинул голову:

— Магический риелтор. Если нужно будет найти недорогую комнатушку или квартиру, секретность от магглов и приемлемую цену гарантирую, обращайся.

Брови у него были невообразимо густые; черты лица тонкие — какая-то неочевидная красота, которая замечается не сразу, сначала ты режешься лишь о глубокий взгляд, а уже потом — подмечаешь остальное.

— Да, непременно, — ответил я.

— Сейчас торт принесут, — сказала нам Китси.

И вправду. Торт влетел в сад под тщательными и аккуратными чарами официантки, усеянный магическими свечами, он был большой и политый разноцветной глазурью.  
Ароматно пах фруктами. Творение Сладкого королевства, не иначе. Все опять стали хлопать и еще посылать волшебные золотые искры под потолок шатра. От легких мини-взрывов я мелко вздрагивал.

— Значит, ты зельевар? Прикольно, — сказал тихий голос мне прямо на ухо.

Борис опалил мне шею дыханием.

— Ну да.

— Хороший праздник, — сказал он странно, будто долго думал, на какую тему со мной поговорить. — Повезло ему с невестой, — Борис кивнул в сторону Китси, а я развернулся к нему лицом.

Ожидал увидеть заинтересованный взгляд из-под ресниц, каким Борис мог бы ее рассматривать, но нет — Борис наоборот смотрел только на меня.

— Давно ты с Томом знаком? Ни разу тебя здесь не видел, — спросил я.

Борис подошел ко мне чуть ближе, чтобы лучше слышать. От него приятно пахло горьковатым, свежим и явно дорогим одеколоном.

— Недавно.

Китси склонилась над тортом и зажмурилась, заправляя за уши завитки белоснежных волос, чтобы не угодили в яркие огоньки.

— Работаете вместе? — спросил я, глядя, как она задула все свечи разом и захлопала в ладоши. Мойра рядом взмахнула палочкой, и торт сам нарезался на множество равных кусочков.

— Нет, я ему кое с чем помогал, — кратко сказал Борис. — А ты здесь как?..  
— Друг семьи, — уклончиво ответил я.

— Прости, что я так прямо.

— Да ничего, — я пожал плечами.

Борис глянул на меня оценивающе, прямо с ног до головы внимательно прошелся глазами по моему телу. Меня окатило волной жара. Сразу захотелось смахнуть невидимые пылинки с мантии и поправить воротник рубашки. И волосы тоже, а то вдруг взъерошились от ветра.

Я поправил очки, отвлекая себя на действия, чтобы не показать мимолетного смятения:

— И как сейчас спрос среди волшебников? Нормально?

— Чего? — переспросил Борис, наклонившись по мне.

— Ну, на недвижимость.

— А. Все отлично, рынок живет, — усмехнулся он, потом отвлекся на кого-то в толпе, может, искал компанию, от которой его Том и оторвал; взгляд его замер, Борис нахмурился, однако складка между бровей быстро разгладилась. — Мы можем с тобой поговорить наедине? Отойти куда-нибудь? Только позже, мне сейчас надо закончить одну беседу, но потом я буду свободен.

Что? Я повернулся в его сторону снова, удивленно посмотрел в глаза. Теперь он выглядел несколько нахально. Криво улыбался, разглядывая меня из-под кудрявой челки.

— Не знаю, можно, наверное?

— Вот и отлично, тогда не прощаюсь, — он хлопнул меня по плечу, будто мы с ним сто лет знакомы, и ушел в противоположный угол сада, затерявшись в толпе. Я остался стоять на месте.

Или мне показалось, или Борис этот со мной сейчас флиртовал? Из оцепенения меня вывела Китси, которая начала звать гостей к столу, накрытому за сценой в глубине под шатром. Есть мне категорически не хотелось. Я быстро сориентировался: забрал себе почти пустую бутылку огневиски со стола, потоптался возле оградки, ожидая, пока люди разойдутся, и наконец-то юркнул на тропинку, спрятался в тени деревьев.

Засобирался пройти дальше — обратно к дому, но на заднем крыльце толпились какие-то волшебницы в серебристых мантиях, и тогда я свернул в другую сторону. Шагал мимо цветущих ароматных яблонь и прикладывался к бутылке, обошел стриженные кусты с розами, здесь сильно пахло лесом и летом, и было темно, только луна на небе рассеивала свой молочный свет. Я добрался до поместья с передней стороны и взобрался по ступеням на пустое главное крыльцо. Голова опять начала гудеть, еще у меня онемели пальцы и ныли икры — нечего было столько пить, сам виноват, знал же все предупреждения по совместимости с зельями.

Впереди расстилалось огромное зеленое поле, невероятно тихое, умиротворенное. Я продолжал молча всматриваться в ночь впереди и наслаждаться минутами покоя. Из сада долетали слабые обрывки праздника.

Поставил бутылку на перила. Нащупав пачку сигарет в кармане штанов, вытащил оттуда последнюю, оставшуюся после вчерашней ночи. Только ни спичек, ни зажигалки у меня не было. Пришлось доставать палочку из внутреннего кармана мантии.

Я долго и умоляюще смотрел на палочку, зажатую в ладони. Сил в теле никаких не чувствовалось. Стараясь сконцентрироваться и собраться, я вложил сигарету между губ и, направив палочку на ее кончик, произнес «Инсендио».

Ничего.

Шло оно все к Моргане! Сжал палочку сильнее, стиснул зубы. Хватит, всё, больше не буду, клянусь Мерлином, только бы магия вернулась! Я сделал глубокий вдох, прикрыл глаза.

— Инсендио, — прошептал уверенно. Палочка в руке потеплела, сигарета слабо, но вспыхнула, я сразу жадно затянулся, распаляя ее все больше.

И с облегчением привалился бедром к перилам. Выпустил облако серого едкого дыма.

Чего это Борис от меня хотел, интересно? Познакомиться? Удивительно! Я сто лет ни с кем не знакомился вот так, поговорив, и чтобы без пьяного или наркотического угара. И сколько нужно ждать? Караулить его в саду или в зале? Я фыркнул, опять затягиваясь и выдыхая в ночное небо. И смотрел Борис на меня до боли вязко, заинтересованно.

Сзади послышались шаги: обернувшись, я заметил Пиппу, которая прижималась к стеклу в парадной двери, наблюдала за мной. Она легонько приоткрыла ее и вышла на крыльцо, ежась от прохлады, укуталась в шаль.

— Куришь?

Я кивнул. Улыбка сама собой припечаталась к лицу, иначе на Пиппу я смотреть не умел.

— Можно я быстренько? — она дошла до меня и тоже облокотилась на перила. Я отвел руку с сигаретой, чтобы ей удобнее было затянуться. — Это же маггловские?

Я еще раз кивнул.

— О, это хорошо. Они крепче наших и даже вкуснее. У нас постоянно травы суют вместо табака.

— У магглов такие тоже есть, — ответил я, наблюдая, как Пиппа коротко затягивалась и рвано выдыхала.

— Надолго ты приехала?

— Не знаю. Не думала еще. — Она передернула голым плечом, выскользнувшим из-под шали, поправила лямку платья. — Как ты, Тео?

Как я? Я докурил сигарету и затушил ее о мраморную балясину. Предложил Пиппе выпить, но она отказалась, смотря на меня своими большими влажными глазами. После сигареты огневиски обожгло горло, я сдавленно кашлянул, Пиппа осторожно выхватила бутылку у меня из рук.

Былую легкость и настроение снесло, словно ураганом.

— Тебе Хоби опять что-нибудь говорил, что ли? — выдавил я, откашлявшись.

— Нет, а что, должен был что-то рассказать?

— Нет.

— Не врешь?

Я вздохнул. Вот опять мы об одном и том же.

— Давай обойдемся без пустых разговоров. Ты знаешь, как у меня дела и так. Плохо. Хуже с каждым годом, не могу я... Неважно. Не делай вид, что тебе интересно.

— Тео.

Пиппа положила ладонь мне на спину между лопаток, словно выражая сочувствие. Я вспомнил, как злился на нее, когда она решила уехать. Единственный человек, с которым я мог разделить страдания и который меня понимал если уж не целиком, то больше, чем наполовину точно. Мы были как две идеальные части паззла. Возьми да склей — и получится цельная картинка. Но Пиппе это было не нужно. Она строила новую жизнь в Нью-Йорке, подальше от Лондона и от воспоминаний о роковом дне, в который наши с ней жизни и сломались, и соединились между собой.

— Тебе надо с кем-нибудь поговорить, — начала она, — встряхнуться, понимаешь?

Пиппа изменилась. Теперь я отчетливо это понимал, сравнивая ее прошлый призрачный образ в своей голове, которому чуть ли не поклонялся, и нынешний — девушка, которая больше не захлебывалась слезами по ночам, коря себя и скорбя по Тодди каждый момент своей жизни; девушка, которая больше не жалела себя и не сгорала от зависти ко всем студентам музыкальных академий; она стала той, кто ходила к колдопсихологу и обустроилась в новом месте, кирпичик за кирпичиком выкладывала надежный фундамент своей новой жизни.

— Попробуй уехать из Лондона, ты ведь каждый день по Косому переулку ходишь мимо Гринготтса.

— Да не в этом дело.

— Мне кажется, именно в этом. Ты зациклился, — Пиппа настойчиво ловила мой поплывший взгляд. Мне захотелось ее поцеловать. Я напился. — Тебе нужна помощь, но я тебе точно помочь не смогу.

Я замотал головой.

— Тео, — жалостливо затянула она, обхватив мое лицо руками. Ее холодные, маленькие ладони. — Я пытаюсь жить дальше, я тебе уже говорила. Не могу я вариться в этом. Тодди не вернуть, твою маму тоже, ничего не исправить. Мы с тобой уже столько друг другу выговорили. И написали. Ты же получаешь мои письма? Если бы я осталась здесь, то стало бы только хуже. Ты тоже должен выбраться, ради себя, ради меня, ради Китси, в конце концов. Ради всех нас. Я же тебя люблю.

— Не любишь. Если бы любила, не уехала бы.

Я вспомнил прошлое: наши письма длиною как минимум в три пергамента, наши с ней слезы, множество уютных вечеров вместе, когда она приезжала на каждое Рождество раньше, и мы с ней часами могли сидеть у камина. Как ходили на могилу к моей матери и еще к — Тодди, обновляли цветы чарами. Как вместе боролись за правду, жадно и дотошно изучали всю информацию по суду и по делу нападения, тогда это было важно для нас двоих. А сейчас я остался один.

— Да, люблю не так, как тебе хочется. Да и тебе это не нужно. Я знаю. Ты за меня зря цепляешься, — с нажимом произнесла Пиппа.

— Ну перестань. — Я попробовал оттолкнуть ее, но движения вышли смазанными. — Что я, настолько плохой человек?

Пиппа погладила меня по лицу, по волосам, ласково очертила пальцами линию подбородка:

— Прекрати. Ты не плохой человек, ну с чего ты взял, Тео? Тебя здесь все любят, все тебе рады. Пойдем обратно? — она протянула мне руку, чтобы я взялся за ее ладонь. Но я не стал.

— Обратно к твоему Эверетту? — язык у меня заплетался окончательно.

Пиппа наверняка видела, что я совсем в невменозе, зачем продолжала со мной говорить?

— Не надо, — она сжала губы. — Идешь?

— П-позже, — махнул я. — Спасибо, Пиппа. Прости, пожалуйста.

— Ничего. Я буду ждать тебя в гостиной.

Она опустила руку, поправила сползшую шаль и побрела к дверям.

У меня перед глазами все стерлось и смешалось в сплошную черноту: поле, лес, каменная широкая тропинка. Я осушил бутылку и, наплевав на приличия, спрятал ее в углу крыльца.

Я был здесь лишний сегодня — еще устрою сцену в стиле Платта и испорчу Китси день рождения, они там отдыхали и жили нормальной жизнью, а я опять захлебнулся в своем отвратительном отчаянии.

Неуклюже войдя в дом и стараясь не попасться никому на глаза, я добрался до камина, высыпал пороха себе в ладонь и шагнул в зеленое пламя, назвав домашний адрес.

_Плотная душная очередь из скучающих и ворчащих волшебников меня утомила. По просторному залу летали волшебные записки-журавлики, я зацепился за одну, самую последнюю и медленную, ленивым взглядом. Гигантские золотые часы тикали очень громко, я на них выругался, и мама шикнула на меня, чтобы я вел себя тише, и потом сразу же шутливо мне подмигнула. Я улыбнулся ей.  
От резкого толчка часы скатились со стены , будто огромная бусина, стекла разлетелись на миллионы осколков, они отвратительно звенели, не умолкая, беспощадной трелью, все громче и громче..._

— Ч-что... — я заворочался на постели, ткнувшись лицом в подушку, проглатывая остатки мутного сна. Звон стал неприлично громким и реальным. — Что такое?

Я резко сел, грудь взмокла от пота, дыхание сперло, голова гудела.

— Что случилось?

Сигнальные чары звенели у меня под ухом мерзким колокольчиком, оповещая, что кто-то стоял у дверей внизу.

— Тише! Сейчас проверю! — рявкнул я, и колокольчик послушно замолк, сменившись мгновенной тишиной.

Из приоткрытого окна в комнату заглядывал робкий белый свет, с улицы тянуло дождем. Я зажмурился, приходя в себя. Выпил воды из стакана на тумбе и надел очки. Быстро применил Очищающее, чтобы выглядеть свежо, и накинул мятую рубашку и брюки, которые нашлись в груде вещей, сваленных на стуле как попало.

Кого это принесло в такую рань? Проходя по коридору, я проверил часы: всего девять. Когда торопливо спускался по лестнице — уже слышал редкие тихие стуки.

Срочный заказ? Или я вчера не все разнес? Или Хоби решил поработать в выходной? Но тогда он не стал бы стучаться, пришел бы через камин.

Прошлепав до середины зала, я резко остановился, очень удивленный. Я увидел его через стекло: за дверями стоял Борис — в черном, исчерченном следами дождя пальто, спрятав одну руку в карман, а второй лениво постукивая по стеклу в двери и прищурившись, рассматривал нашу вывеску, будто сверяясь, не ошибся ли.

Я скинул с себя оцепенение и пошел дальше, повернул ключом в замке, снял защитные чары и приоткрыл дверь — Борис, завидев меня, сразу же отошел на пару шагов. При дневном свете его кожа казалась белой, как тальк.

— Доброе утро! — радушно поздоровался он.

Я нахмурился:

— Здравствуй. Ты чего тут?

— Можно войти?

Пожав плечами, я раскрыл дверь шире, и Борис прошел внутрь темного зала. Остановившись рядом со мной, он начал с любопытством оглядываться по сторонам, цепляя глазами полки с ингредиентами, наши шкафы с рецептами, даже задрал голову к потолку со стеклянной люстрой.

Я наблюдал за ним, не шевелясь. Какой настойчивый, я ведь про него вчера забыл совсем — ушел от Китси, никого не предупредив, и вырубился, стоило лишь лечь на постель. И откуда он адрес узнал? И более того — откуда он узнал, что я здесь живу, и пришел в выходной-то день, зная, что лавка закрыта?

Борис тем временем дошел до стойки и поводил пальцем по деревянной панели, собирая редкие пылинки. Разворошил пергаменты с бланками для заказов.

— Мрачненько у вас тут, — заключил он, махнув рукой на темно-зеленые обои с цветочным узором.

Мне наша лавка напоминала слизеринскую гостиную: мебель цвета темного шоколада, зеленые обои и тяжелые плотные шторы, а когда зажигались желтоватые лампы на стенах — становилось совсем как в Хогвартсе, когда уютно сидишь перед камином.

— Так что ты?.. — начал я вопросительно.

Борис отряхнул пальто.

— Надо поговорить. Может, зайдем в кабинет или еще куда? Или вы тут все вопросы решаете?

— Смотря какие вопросы. — Сказал я, сложив руки на груди. — Про вчерашний вечер хочешь поговорить?

— Я тебя искал вчера, — кивнул он коротко. — Но официантка мне сказала, что ты ушел. Не дождался?

А чего мне стоило ждать, интересно, подумал я, но вслух сказал только:

— Извини, надо было уйти пораньше.

Борис опять рассматривал нашу с Хоби лавку: покружил у стойки, принюхался к вазочке с зачарованным кофе, которая стояла рядом, чтобы перебивать больничный запах зелий. Тишина между нами повисла давящая, я неловко поправил очки и пошел к Борису навстречу.

— Ты... кхм... чего-то хотел? — спросил я скомканно, чувствуя, как в горле вмиг пересохло.

Да уж, романтик из меня был неважный. когда последние несколько лет знакомишься в состоянии пьяного угара и даже толком не помнишь, о чем болтал, размахивая руками и сверкая осоловелыми глазами, много от себя ждать не приходилось.

Борис глянул на меня исподлобья.

— Да. Познакомиться, пообщаться. Можно так сказать. Есть чай или кофе?

Я изогнул бровь. Борис улыбнулся, облизнул губы. Во всем его образе промелькнуло что-то жаркое, меня кольнуло давно забытой иглой заинтересованности.

— Ладно, можем подняться на кухню, — предложил я, поддавшись порыву.

— Отлично.

Пропустив Бориса вперед по лестнице, я поплёлся следом и сверлил внимательным взглядом его спину: пальто было тонкое, но хорошо пошитое, видно, что на заказ. Ботинки все те же — из блестящей драконьей кожи; строгие брюки со стрелкой, классика; шел он вразвалочку, но все равно стремительно и уверенно, будто знал, куда нужно сворачивать, и был в этом месте не в первый раз.

Я указал в сторону нашей с Хоби лаборатории на втором этаже. Борис замедлился: затормозил у длинного стола и осмотрел котлы, ряды фиалов и пробирок, раскрытые книги рецептов то тут, то там, мне захотелось подтолкнуть его в поясницу, чтобы двигался быстрее, но он очнулся первым.

Кухня у нас была маленькая и тесная. Указав Борису на пустой стул за столом, я развернулся к столешнице, включил чайник:

— Так чай или кофе?

— Что сам хочешь, — ответил Борис. Он распахнул пальто, одернул рубашку и уселся удобнее, раздвинув ноги. Прямо как у себя дома — какая поразительная свобода во всех жестах!

Я кинул несколько чайных листков в заварник, зазвенел чашками, чувствуя, что Борис сзади прожигал меня неподвижным взглядом.

Чайник зашумел, и я воспользовался удобной паузой. Молча составил чашки на стол, вытащил из серванта вазочку с лимонными дольками и сладкими тянучками от Мойры. После прижался к столешнице, опершись на нее бедром, ожидая, пока вскипит вода, и украдкой следил за Борисом, который отвлекся от меня на обстановку вокруг. Он долго смотрел на холодильник и тостер, но никакого удивления не выразил, сейчас маггловской техникой волшебника не удивить — очень удобные в быту вещи.

— Ты правда из России? — спросил я.

Борис повернулся ко мне лицом:

— Не совсем. Жил там немного, но больше в Польше и в Украине.

— И как тебя занесло в Лондон?

Он взглянул на меня с каплей подозрительности в глазах, но потом тряхнул головой, смахивая со лба непослушную челку, легко ответил:

— По работе. Я много где бываю, недавно вот вернулся из Австралии. И в Лондоне не в первый раз останавливаюсь.

— Сдаешь квартиры по всему миру?

— Да, это востребованный бизнес, — согласился Борис.

Кнопка щелкнула. Я залил воды в заварник и опустился за стол.

— А. Гарри Поттер? — вдруг с нахальной улыбкой Борис ткнул в фотографию, которая чарами была приделана к стене над столом: я, лет пятнадцати, в старых круглых с черной оправой очках, Китси и Энди — сидим на трибунах у стадиона в Хогвартсе. И рядом еще парочка фото из молодости Хоби: они с Велти и миссис Блэквелл на отдыхе в Париже. И еще одна моя: я, Китси и Пиппа — стоим втроем на просторном балконе в доме Блэквеллов, наслаждаясь летним солнцем.

— Оригинальная шутка, — съязвил я, потянувшись к сахарнице. — Впервые слышу, чтобы так шутили.

Борис закатил глаза.

— Кумир твой?

— Нет. Хотя против Гарри Поттера ничего не имею, он национальный герой, — я подул на чай. — В Хогвартсе только ленивый не спросил меня про закос под него, а все из-за очков. Китси как-то на Хэллоуин в шутку предложила шрам на лбу нарисовать.

Борис посмеялся.

— Это случаем не она, не Снежиночка? — опять указал на фото.

Китси в зеленом беретике куталась в мой слизеринский шарф, порывистый ветер трепал ее белоснежные волосы.

— Она.

На одно безумное мгновение я подумал, что Борис пришел сюда, чтобы через меня разузнать про Китси побольше, и разозлился: как дурак ему налил чаю, пригласил, считай, в гости, будто мы друзья.

— Мм, вы встречались? — он стрельнул в меня заискивающим взглядом, пока притягивал к себе чашку на блюдце.

Я вспыхнул:

— Какая разница?

— Никакой, — пожал он плечами. — Слушай, чего ты сразу напрягся. Расстались плохо?

— Ничего я не напрягся. Тебе-то какое дело?

Борис в мирном жесте вскинул рукой вперед:

— Ладно, не кипятись, я просто болтаю. — Он широко мне улыбнулся, я только сейчас заметил, какие бледныеу него были губы , чуть ли не синие. — Ладно, раз разговоры ты не любишь, тогда сразу сообщу, что давно к твоей лавке присматриваюсь.

— Вот как.

— Я к тебе по делу, — признался Борис после небольшого молчания, в котором мы оба сидели и пили чай. — Ты же варишь зелья, хочу сделать заказ, — голос его странно задрожал и стал до ужаса серьезным.

По правде, про это я совсем не подумал — что Борис мог прийти ко мне насчет работы. Захотелось хорошенько дать себе по лбу за тупость.

— Вот как... Какое именно зелье нужно? — спросил я, почему-то почувствовав заранее, что ответ мне не понравится: Борис застыл передо мной в чересчур жадном ожидании.

Глаза его хитро блеснули. Он криво улыбнулся и выдал:

— Феликс Фелицис. Скажем, унций пять-шесть.

Заметив, как мои брови сами собой поползли вверх от удивления, быстро добавил:

— И Оборотное, на пять приемов действием как минимум на два часа каждое.

Меня как по голове ударили, я уставился на Бориса с сомнением:

— Ты шутишь?

Борис отрицательно замотал головой.

— Оборотное, ладно, Мерлин с тобой, это можно устроить. Но пять унций Феликса — это нереально. Даже одна и то — сложнейшая, кропотливая работа.

— Хорошо, — согласился Борис жестко. — Скажи, сколько максимум ты можешь сделать? Хотя бы две получится?

— Постой. Тебе зачем столько? — я откинулся на спинку стула, все еще ошарашенно смотря на Бориса. — Это очень сложные и опасные зелья! И еще варить их нельзя без официальных бумаг из Министерства, — начал объяснять я, уже почему-то зная наперед, что Борис очень даже в курсе всех деталей. — Надо отправить запрос, расписать свои цели и заполнить регистрационную форму для некоторых ингредиентов, подождать, пока придет ответ из комиссии, и только потом…

— Тише, тише, — перебил он меня, укладывая локти на стол. — Не нужно нам никакое разрешение.

— Чего?

— Я привезу тебе все, что нужно. Напишешь мне список необходимого, все ингредиенты, любое оборудование, все без проблем достану, — доверительно сообщил Борис, я, не удержавшись, хрипло засмеялся. — И щедро заплачу за работу. Десять тысяч галлеонов, такая цена устроит?

Наверное, я еще не проснулся, и мне снился чертовски длинный и реалистичный сон. Где какой-то подозрительный, незнакомый риелтор предлагал сварить ему несколько фиалов опасных зелий за десять тысяч галлеонов. Я уронил лицо в ладони и стал пальцами растирать глаза, надеясь, что сейчас все встанет на свои места и окажется, что я все выдумал. Но нет — когда я отнял руки, Борис все еще сидел напротив, деловито размешивал сахар ложкой, звонко стуча по чашке изнутри, и продолжал на меня пялиться.

— Ты точно шутишь.

— Нисколько. Совершенно серьезно предлагаю тебе сделку. Зелья нужны мне срочно.

Он смотрел на меня испытующе, замер, сжав пальцы на ручке чашки. А я все думал о деньгах — десять тысяч галлеонов. Да это целое гребаное состояние! Даже для Феликса и Оборотного сумма запредельная.

— Срочно нужны? — я ухватился за его слова. — Феликсу необходимо томиться два месяца после приготовления, ты в курсе?

— Да, я в курсе, — закивал Борис. — Как и в курсе, что ты знаешь, как сократить срок томления до двух недель.

Я осекся, глупо открыв рот. Борис фыркнул и нырнул рукой под пальто, а потом вытащил на свет свернутый в трубочку тонкий журнал. В груди у меня что-то неприятно рухнуло. На стол между нами плюхнулся трехлетней давности выпуск «Секретов зельевара». Я до сих пор помнил страницу — двадцать девять. Борис, словно прочитав мои мысли, принялся листать. Мне показалось, делал он это несколько раздраженно, будто возился с маленьким несмышленым ребенком, объясняя элементарное.

Со страницы двадцать девять на нас уставился я — юный, двадцатитрехлетний начинающий самостоятельную практику зельевар — скромно поправляю очки, пока стою в центре белого амфитеатра в Мунго.

— Вот же, — Борис радостно выделил небольшой кусок статьи: «Группа молодых выпускников Академии успешно закончила исследования над улучшением формулы зелья удачи. Сегодня, на конференции в больнице... ». Я сполз взглядом ниже, не вчитываясь в мелкие черные строчки, еще ниже — пока не уперся в белое поле под буквами. И отодвинул журнал обратно к Борису.

Да, если добавить ровно на тринадцатый день варки горсть тертой чешуи синего огнедышащего дракона Тацльвурма, то срок томления действительно сокращался. Однако ингредиент был очень-очень редкий, его было трудно достать, на черных рынках часто подсовывали обманку. Мы работали с этой формулой на протяжении трех лет. Я гордился своим исследованием и сейчас, но в данных обстоятельствах подумал, что лучше бы всего этого не было за моей спиной.

— А ты подготовился, — заметил я, обратившись к Борису. — Значит, уже знал, к кому шел.

— Разумеется. Послушай, мне правда нужна помощь. Я знаю, что ты сможешь мне помочь .

— Но почему именно я? Сходи к кому-нибудь еще, мне не нужны проблемы. Оформи все официально, сделай заказ. Чешую синего Тацльвурма сейчас найти можно только через черные рынки, а знаешь, сколько некачественной контрабанды там проходит? И с таким зельем, как Феликс, шутки плохи, сварю неправильно или использую поддельный ингредиент — последствия будут ужасны.

— Никаких проблем не будет, я даю тебе гарантию! — вскинулся Борис, его брови взметнулись вверх, сложились смешным домиком: — Даю свое слово, что все пройдет гладко. А мое слово много значит. К Мерлину комиссии и документы, тут нужна полная секретность. Мне неинтересны другие лавки, сплошные новички и трепачи неотесанные. Я же чувствую, что на тебя положиться можно, — горячо сказал он и даже хлопнул ладонью по столу.

Я впечатлился.

— Мы с тобой знакомы от силы минут двадцать.

— Моя интуиция никогда не врет, — твердо произнес Борис. — И потом, разве тебе не нужны деньги?

Нужны. Не голодаю, конечно, но положение у меня было не очень. А десять тысяч галлеонов подкрепили бы его основательно.

— Ты меня сейчас уговариваешь пойти против правил, — возразил я все-таки, покачав головой.

— Ой, брось это, — Борис сдвинул брови. — Думаешь, ни одна из ваших конторок на весь Косой переулок ни разу не варила зелья по ингредиентам с черного рынка? Или тайно не варила зелий из сильнодействующего списка? Мерлин, если ты действительно так считаешь, то я поражаюсь твоей наивности.

— Я никак не считаю и за других говорить не берусь, — отрезал я, — лишь задумываюсь о собственной безопасности. И о твоей безопасности, как заказчика, между прочим, тоже.

О том, что я несколько раз эти самые правила нарушал, решил не упоминать. Случались времена, когда приходилось немного врать: изменять состав зелий, чтобы вышло подешевле в материалах, или покупать ингредиенты у сомнительных торгашей. Я этими поступками из прошлого не гордился, лишь по чистой удаче мне не аукнулось.

Борис ухмыльнулся:

— Боишься штраф заплатить, если обнаружат? Хорошо, эти расходы я тоже беру на себя. И чтобы репутация твоя в случае чего не пострадала, постараюсь. Я вижу, что ты честный волшебник.

Я выпрямился и посмотрел Борису прямо в глаза:

— Ты меня совсем не знаешь.

— Не знаю, — кивнул он, — но это дело времени.

Я поморщился.

— Тебе Том про меня рассказал? Через него на меня вышел?

— Том практически ни при чем, — Борис покусывал нижнюю губу. — Просто подвернулся удобный случай, когда мы с ним познакомились, и он пригласил меня на день рождения невесты.

— А с чем ты ему помог? В съеме квартир он точно не заинтересован.

Борис длинно выдохнул, показывая, что мой допрос его утомил. Он ничего не ответил и тоже откинулся на спинку стула, вздернул острый подбородок.

И я понял.

— Так ты не риелтор.

Борис снова промолчал.

— Ты преступник? Торгуешь всякой контрабандой? Тебя Аврорат случаем не разыскивает?

— Эй! Давай без оскорблений. У меня с Авроратом отношения лучше, чем с родным отцом, не беспокойся. И ничем я не торгую — скажем, разбираюсь в антиквариате и редких вещицах.

Вот только этого мне не хватало — связаться с жуликом и до конца испоганить себе жизнь. Борис учуял смену моего настроения, глаза его недобро загорелись, он склонился над столом.

— Ты же знаешь, что Том, женишок твоей подруги, играет на ставках в Лютном?  
Я сдавленно простонал, проклиная Тома — вот поганец.

— Мы с ним там и познакомились. Он искал подарок для невесты, а у меня как раз нашлись подходящие антикварные побрякушки. И всё.

— Понятно. Подарок кстати так себе вышел, ей не идет, — мрачно ответил я.

— Том сам выбирал, я бы ему другое посоветовал, — улыбнулся Борис.

— У него вкуса нет совершенно, — я вдруг вздрогнул, подумав, откуда Борис мог достать этот топаз. — Ты же Китси ни во что не втянул?

— Обижаешь! — хохотнул Борис. — Лишь осчастливил Снежинку роскошным и безвкусным зачарованным топазом. Я вижу, что ты сомневаешься. Это нормально, — он отхлебнул чаю, съел одну лимонную дольку и прищелкнул языком.

Сомневаюсь? Мягко сказано!

— Подумай. Я тебе обещаю, что никаких проблем не вызову.

Мерлин, десять тысяч галлеонов... Борис вообще представлял, какие это деньги?! Я быстро прикинул: в чем-то он был прав, если сделать все аккуратно, совершенно секретно и по уму — сварить зелья можно. Это же не яд, не отрава — за такое я бы не взялся ни в коем случае, послал бы Бориса далеко и надолго.

— А зачем тебе столько зелья? — резко спросил я.

— Этого, прости, тебе сказать не могу, — извинился Борис с наигранным сожалением — я по глазам видел, что он и не собирался посвящать меня в свои планы. Ну конечно.

— Тогда я варить для тебя не буду, вдруг ты собираешься на кого-нибудь напасть? Зачем тебе столько Оборотного? Только не ври, что для благих целей. Оборотное для чего-то хорошего никогда не применяют.

Борис покачал головой.

— Не собираюсь я ничего плохого делать. Ну хочешь, могу дать тебе зачарованную на крови расписку, что во вред кому-либо эти зелья применяться не будут. Мне нужно для личного дела.

Кажется, говорил он серьезно — в подтверждение своих слов вытащил палочку и метнул в меня требовательный взгляд:

— Принесешь пергамент?

— Ладно, подожди, дай подумать.

Мы молчали несколько долгих минут. Я усиленно думал.

— Что ты решил? — поторопил меня Борис.

К черту! Я наспех раскрыл журнал на форзаце. Пришлось повозиться с поиском пера: оставил Бориса на кухне и пошел в лабораторию. Вернувшись, положил перо поверх журнала.

— Хорошо, давай расписку.

Борис заметно повеселел, с радостью начал выполнять просьбу.

Десять тысяч галлеонов — и можно будет заплатить все долги, купить новое оборудование, набор котлов, пополнить запасы в лавке. И в кои-то веки уйти в отпуск, уехать отсюда. Встряхнуться, верно? Вырваться из нескончаемых душных кошмаров, которые не давали мне двигаться дальше.

— Слушай, кстати, — Борис нетерпеливо тронул меня за руку, отвлекая от призрачных планов, как я трачу эти деньги, — еще я могу помочь с твоими маггловскими причудами.

Я вздрогнул, сначала не понял, что он имел в виду, а потом до меня резко дошло.

— Какими еще причудами? — грубо спросил, придавая своему голосу нотку искреннего удивления.

А сам сжал пальцы на краю стола, деревянный угол больно впился мне в ладонь. Откуда он узнал?

Борис довольно хмыкнул, оторвавшись от расписки. Почерк у него был совсем неаккуратный, прыгающий.

— С таблетками. Порошки там или трава. С чем захочешь, короче. Магглы в этом здорово продвинулись, выбирай на любой вкус.

— А?.. — я моргнул.

Борис как ни в чем не бывало продолжил писать. Я видел обрывки предложений: «...клянусь, что не замышляю ничего дурного или приводящего к смерти...». В ушах у меня зазвенело, кухня расплылась перед глазами, легкие сжало.

— Ты за мной следил! — вскрикнул я. Борис аж отшатнулся.

— Да не следил я, просто собирал кое-какую информацию! Не кричи, я отвлекаюсь.

— Кое-какую информацию?! — переспросил я требовательно.

— Слушай, я не специально, — Борис отбросил перо, замарав чернилами бумагу. — Я хотел с тобой раньше поговорить, а на людях нельзя, сам понимаешь, дело тайное.

Я чуть не задыхался от возмущения и стиснул ладони в кулаки. Борис затараторил:

— Думал подойти как-нибудь вечером, когда лавка будет закрыта, но в пятницу ты ушел.

В пятницу — великий Мерлин! В ту самую пятницу, которую из моей памяти смыло напрочь.

Напрягшись, я попытался вспомнить, видел ли Бориса в ту ночь, но ничего у меня не получилось, да и связно думать я сейчас не мог: меня от злости буквально трясло.

Борис опять схватил перо и начал проверять расписку, одновременно продолжая говорить:

— А в пятницу у меня были дела еще, так что я попросил одного моего человека за тобой приглядеть.

Я чуть не застонал в голос.

— Не бойся, он волшебник проверенный, много лет уже со мной работает, я только хотел знать, где ты будешь, чтобы наконец-то обсудить сделку. Однако я задержался, пришел очень поздно, сумасшедшая ночка выдалась. — Борис отложил журнал в сторону. Сцепил руки в замок, посмотрел на меня так отвратительно понимающе: — Когда я добрался до того маггловского клуба, ты уже был в состоянии нестояния, если понимаешь, о чем я. Так что я аппарировал тебя домой.

— Ты меня что? — рвано прохрипел я, не веря услышанному.

— Аппарировал. Ты был вусмерть пьян, двух слов связать не мог, о какой сделке тут было говорить? — спросил Борис мягко.

— Мерлин, так в пятницу это ты меня до дома довел?

— Я.

Я закрыл лицо ладонями и простонал:

— Какой пиздец.

— Не переживай, перебрал, со всеми случается. Ты сказал, что живешь здесь, вот я адрес и запомнил.

В кухне стало жарко, или это у меня щеки запылали от стыда и злости? Я щипнул себя за переносицу под очками, попытался собраться с мыслями.

— Что еще случилось в пятницу?

— Ничего. Мы аппарировали в Переулок, потом пешком дошли до лавки. Ну как дошли, я больше тащил, ты-то едва двигал ногами.

От невозмутимого и веселого тона Бориса мне поплохело.

— Нас никто не видел? — тяжело уточнил я.

Борис посмотрел на меня, как на идиота:

— Никто, конечно. Я применил дезиллюминационные чары.

— Мне Хоби сказал утром, что в лавке был бардак, ты здесь шарился?

Сначала мне показалось, что Борис вот-вот обидится на мой вопрос. Он побарабанил пальцами по столу и прищурился:

— Ты меня за кого принимаешь? Шарился! Больно надо мне тут у вас. Слушай, я даже внутрь не заходил, только проследил, чтоб ты снял нормально защитные чары, да дверь открыл, а как только ты в зал ввалился, я ее поплотнее за тобой захлопнул. Ты был уже более-менее в себе, потому что проблевался на улице.

Я опять застонал.

— Не стони ты так, если бы надо было, я бы тебя и до постели довел. Мне не сложно.

— Да иди ты, — глухо рыкнул я, отвернувшись от Бориса. Уставился взглядом в стенку резного кухонного шкафчика. — Ясно теперь, почему ты именно ко мне пришел. Припрятал туз в рукаве. Шантажировать меня будешь, чтобы согласился?

— Вот сейчас обидно было, Поттер. Я к тебе со сделкой, хорошими условиями, с просьбой о помощи, а ты…

— Не называй меня так, — попросил я спокойно. — Ты меня не знаешь, и я тебя совсем не знаю, хорошо? Что мне еще думать?

— Что тебе повезло получить настолько щедрый заказ, — Борис повертел чашку, рассматривая чайные остатки на дне. — Не собираюсь я тебя шантажировать, и в мыслях не было. — Он замолчал, теперь уже изучал цветочный рисунок на чашке. — У нас с тобой много общего, — царапнул пальцем глазурный зеленый стебелек, — у всех есть слабости, мы ж не роботы, живые люди все-таки. Я иначе на это смотрю. Главное, чтобы твои увлечения не сказались негативно на работе по заказу, а остальное — лично твое дело.

— Если все-таки сомневаешься в качестве моей работы, то советую обратиться к другому зельевару, пока не поздно. Я серьезно, Борис.

— Нет. Я в своем выборе уверен, — он пододвинул ко мне расписку. — Только уточню: ты ведь знаешь, что магия от маггловских наркотиков сильно страдает?

Вспомнив про вчерашнее Агуаменти, я прикрыл глаза, поправил очки.

— Знаю. Я держу себя в руках, — я постарался, чтобы мой голос звучал мирно, но вышло плохо: будто пес прорычал.

— Не злись, я лишь предупреждаю, чтобы ты был в курсе. Мне нужен зельевар с чистым умом и твердой рукой на время готовки.

Я горько засмеялся. И это всё — в самом деле моя жизнь? Борис звучно цокнул языком.  
— Смеешься, себя недооцениваешь? Смотри, если принимаешь и на плаву держишься, все у тебя и начальника твоего в лавке нормально, — он обвел глазами комнату, — ходишь по званым ужинам, носишь чистые костюмчики, — Борис многозначительно окинул меня взглядом с головы до ног и положил сливочную тянучку на язык, причмокнул деловито, — то значит, справляешься. Мне проще дать тебе все, что нужно, чтобы ты не отвлекался.

— Какая поразительная забота.

Борис развел руками в стороны.

Наступило мимолетное тихое перемирие. Я подлил нам еще чаю. Задумался вновь о будущей сделке: черт с ним, с Борисом, я соглашусь. Может быть, это знак свыше. Что пора двигаться вперед. Выполню заказ и точно свалю из Лондона куда-нибудь. Может, даже в Нью-Йорк за Пиппой, чтобы не отпускать ее больше и переубедить: она считала, что мы друг другу ни разу не пара, только потонем в болоте из грусти. Или ладно, не Нью-Йорк — запихну себя в какую-нибудь дорогую магическую лечебницу в окрестностях Италии, чтобы к Энди можно было сбегать на выходные.

— Я подумал, хочу добавить еще одно условие в наш с тобой уговор, — вдруг сказал Борис.

Я выпрямился.

— Нужно, чтобы ты научил меня варить Феликс. Буду конспектировать, наблюдать, а ты объясни все подробно.

— Ого. Думаешь, это так просто?

— Ну наверняка ничего невозможного, — парировал Борис. — Поучиться я все равно могу.

— А как у тебя было с зельеварением в школе? — я нахмурился, не стал спрашивать, в какой и где именно школе Борис учился, наверняка в России или Польше свои есть.

— Будем считать, что к тебе попадет совсем новичок, — уклончиво ответил он.

— Феликс — это сложно, имей в виду, и если рассматривать его улучшенную формулу, будет еще сложнее.

— Ничего, ты, главное, все подробно запиши.

От Бориса складывалось впечатление, что он вообще никаких проблем не боялся. Что за волшебник!

— Я еще не дал согласия, — напомнил ему.

Борис нахально улыбнулся:

— Расписку зачем просил? Читай, кстати, — и он толкнул ко мне журнал по столу. Я взял его в руки.

Кратко и по делу — словно Борис расписки каждый день раздавал направо и налево. Я вчитался в лаконичный текст: в корыстных целях использовать не собираюсь, при нарушении договора буду наказан темномагическим проклятием забытья.

Ох. Жестоко.

— Хочешь, могу в расписку и про маггловские чудеса условие внести?

— Не надо, — поежился я.

— Можно вопрос задать?

Но не дождавшись, пока я отвечу, Борис уже спросил:

— Зачем связываешься с магглами? Только лишние проблемы могут возникнуть, как по мне. Почему не пробуешь какой-нибудь Сон-без-сновидений? Поэкспериментируй, смешай с чем-нибудь, не мне тебя учить, ты же лучше меня разбираешься. И никакого вреда для магии. Зельями сейчас даже алкоголь можно заменить.

Я взялся за перо, чтобы расписаться в строке доверенного лица. Усиленно не смотрел на Бориса, делая вид, что не слышал вопроса. Опять стало стыдно — какой же я слабак. Слабак, наркоман, обманщик и много чего еще.

Да, он прав, конечно, я разбирался. И пробовал. Бодроперцовое можно. Просто согревающее тоже пойдет и каплю судорожного добавить. И дурманящего треть унции.  
Но дальше я заходить не стал.

— У меня после зелий часто голова болит.

— А после таблеток маггловских не болит?

Я выразительно посмотрел на Бориса. Взглядом, говорящим «не суй свой нос в мои дела». Не хотел я ему объяснять в чем суть: что там — другой мир, без магии, чистый и нетронутый, где никто никого не знал, не осуждал, не интересовался про меня; где я не возвращался в Гринготтс в своей голове, где никто даже про слово Гринготтс-то не слышал. И не надо ничего варить, разыскивать ингредиенты, прятать от Хоби, склоняться над котлом по полдня. Достаточно просто потратить немного маггловских денег и дело в шляпе.

Борису я не стал ничего разжевывать, да и судя по его изменившемуся мягкому взгляду, он и так все понял.

— Проверил? Нормально все?

— Нормально, — поставив подпись, я кинул журнал обратно.

— Отлично, серебро есть?

На третьей полке в шкафчике Хоби хранил семейные сервизы, доставшиеся ему от матери. Я вслепую протянул туда руку, нащупал бархатный чехол со столовыми приборами. Выудил гравированный серебряный ножик. Передал Борису.

— Значит, ты согласен? — уточнил он, пока очищал нож заклинанием.

Где-то в голове билась отчаянная мысль, что я еще могу передумать, отказаться, что именно так мне и стоило бы поступить, что я Бориса ведь действительно не знаю, что у него на уме, не задумал ли он что-нибудь плохое сделать. Но глядя в его черные глаза, я чувствовал, что все мои сомнения улетучивались.

Борис взмахнул палочкой — руки его опять дико и мелко дрожали — зачаровал журнал заклинанием правды. Потом он осторожно надрезал себе ножом подушечку большого пальца, чуть надавил, даже не сморщившись, и мы дождались, пока алая густая капля сорвется вниз на бумагу.

Она моментально впиталась в лист форзаца и застыла на нем темно-коричневой кляксой, похожей на кофейный след.

— Согласен, — сказал я тихо.

Понимал, что ввязываюсь во что-то нехорошее, но все равно протянул руку и пожал Борису ладонь.


	2. Глава 2

От поднявшейся в каморке пыли я чихал без продыху, пока разгребал целую свалку старых вещей и левитировал их по спальне: моя школьная метла, академические мантии, стопки учебников. Борис привалился к дверному косяку, разглядывал мою спальню и бардак, посасывая порез на пальце.

— Здесь будем варить, — я показал ему малюсенькую темную комнатушку. — Поставлю стол, котлы и наведу вентиляционные чары, чтобы воздух не застаивался.

Я осмотрел каморку еще раз:

— Экскуро! — смел пыль и паутину из углов. — Люмос! — зажег проржавевшую лампу на стене.

Выглядеть каморка лучше не стала все равно: деревянные с темными подтеками стены, обшарпанный пол, но для наших неблагородных целей сойдет. Борис подошел ко мне и добавил Заглушающее на дверь.

— Напиши мне список всего, что нужно, — напомнил, тоже оглядывая комнатку от потолка до пола.

Мы остановились вместе в узком проходе, соприкоснулись плечами. Я даже через одежду чувствовал странную вибрацию, будто Борис дрожал, как натянутая струна.

— Да, сейчас напишу.

Я отошел к рабочему столу, взял с пачки пергамент и позвал Бориса за собой в лабораторию, залитую дневным белым светом. В книге рецептов на Феликс отводилось аж пять плотно исписанных страниц. Я уже не помнил, когда мы с Хоби варили его в последний раз — вроде бы по заказу от Министерства, который свалился на нас благодаря рекомендациям Велти.

Решив, что писать мне будет категорически лень, я призвал прыткопишущее перо и начал надиктовывать:

— Четыре яйца огневицы, два килограмма свежего корня хрена, тридцать головок морского лука, скорлупа Оккамия, семь штук…

Зазвенело сбоку стекло — Борис принюхивался к остаткам зелий в мутных склянках и свалил горелку.

— Стоп. — Перо застыло под моим приказом. — Не трогай ничего, — попросил я.

Борис картинно выставил руки вперед ладонями, отошел от стола.

— Зануда.

Я, совершенно не задумываясь, показал ему средний палец, и он хрипло рассмеялся, продолжил, склонившись над столом очень низко, разглядывать наши с Хоби рабочие завалы.

— Что-то замашки у тебя совсем не чистокровные, скорее маггловские, — заметил он ехидно.

— Кто говорил, что я чистокровный?

— Ты ведь учился на Слизерине, если я не ошибаюсь.

— У тебя с этим проблемы какие-то? — уточнил я на всякий случай.

— Никаких, ты чего, — удивился Борис. — Я что, похож на ненавистника чистокровных волшебников?

— Нет. Ты скорее на вампира похож, если честно. Слишком бледный, — ляпнул я наобум, Борис расхохотался, запрокинув голову, под белой кожей шеи загулял кадык.

Я кашлянул, отвел взгляд:

— Но я полукровка. И несколько лет жил с магглами в немагическом Лондоне.

Борис будто бы одобрительно кивнул. Взглянул на свои часы, которые вытащил, потянув за цепочку, из кармана пальто.

Странно, но стоило нам с ним заключить сделку и пожать друг другу руки, я внезапно расслабился — принял тот факт, что назад пути у меня уже нет и настроился на сотрудничество. От Бориса волнами лилось это сумрачное, странное очарование, которому невозможно было не поддаться — умел он расположить к себе, что уж. Даже если приходил с сомнительным предложением. И даже если знаком я с ним был всего ничего.

— А ты? — спросил я.

— Ну в Слизерине я точно не учился, — усмехнулся Борис.

— Да, я бы тебя там сразу заметил.

Его брови игриво изогнулись. Борис опять прижал порезанный палец к губам и коротко произнес:

— У нас в школе деления не было. И с магглами я тоже жил. Дописывай скорее.

Я фыркнул и вернулся к списку: надиктовал все до конца, проверив себя для верности несколько раз и не забыл про чешую дракона. Потом взялся за состав Оборотного зелья, неустанно сверяясь со справочником, чтобы ничего не напутать.

Борис, видимо, устал бродить без дела и уселся на высокий стул Хоби. Со скучающим видом читал наш толстый каталог лечебных трав. Его брови смешно хмурились, когда он подносил каталог ближе, чтобы рассмотреть некоторые причудливо вырисованные картинки цветов. Я добавил в список котлы, склянки, пипетки и всю мелочь, какую смог вспомнить.

— Приходить тебе можно будет только по вечерам, договорились? — сказал я, пока скручивал пергаменты вместе. — После семи.

Борис оторвался от чтения:

— Камин мне откроешь?

— Да, хорошо. Скажешь адрес, к которому подключиться? — отдал ему сверток. — Здесь все необходимое. Я указал, на что стоит обратить внимание, когда будешь покупать. С чешуей Тацльвурма будь осторожен и со златоглазками.

— Спасибо. Адрес позже дам, — Борис спрыгнул со стула, его кудри смешно взвились в воздухе. — Загляну к тебе вечером, Поттер.

На прозвище я демонстративно закатил глаза. Борис похлопал меня по плечу:

— Придется привыкнуть, не могу ничего с собой поделать.

— А тебя как называть можно? — вскинулся я.

— Борис. Или Боря, но меня так только семья называет, — оскалился он. — Давай, придумай мне новое прозвище, пока я буду шататься по рынкам. Мистер Дракула или русский вампир, или еще какое-нибудь в том же духе. Ладно, мне пора.

— Как будто у меня нет других более важных дел, — кинул я ему в спину.

Борис ушел через дверь — сказал, что остались нерешенные дела в Косом переулке и выглядел озорным и загадочным одновременно. Наверняка это именно он собирал ставки в букмекерских конторах в Лютном. И в казино маггловское играл, как мой отец, ему бы пошло. Не трудно тогда догадаться, зачем ему столько Феликса!

Я снял очки, хорошенько похлопал себя по щекам. И решил, что сначала спасет меня только крепкий кофе и завтрак, а уже после — осознаю, во что ввязался и примусь за дела: надо подготовить каморку и прибраться, в конце-то концов.

Место для котлов подошло идеально — развернуться здесь, конечно, было негде, но и толпиться вдвоем, мешая друг другу, мы вроде как не планировали. Я трансфигурировал старый табурет со сломанной ножкой в стол и наложил дополнительные чары прочности. Сделал копии рецептов, чтобы Хоби не задавал лишних вопросов, почему я таскаю туда-сюда справочник. И много всяких мелочей сверху: обустроил каморку окончательно, даже пытался осветлить стены и долго маялся с созданием вентиляции.

Больше сил и времени у меня ушло на старье, которое заполонило всю мою спальню. Не зная, что делать теперь с хламом из школы и Академии, я уселся на пол и начал с удивительной дотошностью разбирать вещи. Прибрал мантии, полистал учебники, рассмотрел метлу с поредевшими прутьям и расхлябанным золотым кольцом на черенке. Новую я так и не купил в то роковое лето. Да и на метле катался редко — с координацией стало хуже после взрыва в Гринготтсе.

В большом сундуке с толстыми стопками исписанных пергаментов валялись школьные записки: смешные движущиеся рисунки Китси, которая скучала на каждой лекции по Истории магии и баловалась, посылая в меня бумажных журавликов. Краткие заметки от Энди, где он без конца ворчал про наших деканов, однокурсников, жаловался на круглогодичный холод в замке. Мы играли в морской бой. Строили целые ожившие лабиринты на листах, заставляя рисованный шарик кататься по нему в поисках выхода.

Нашел смятый клочок пергамента, где были выведены аккуратным почерком Энди цифры: часы окончания его дежурства как старосты и в какой нише мне его ждать на пятом этаже. Уши у меня полыхнули.

Я листал и листал, и перекладывал, и щурился, морщился, окунаясь в прошлое. Нашел толстую стопку связанных красной холщовой веревкой конвертов от Пиппы. Наткнулся на свои старые неотправленные письма, которые строчил на летних каникулах и в которых я врал, как хорошо провожу время с отцом, как он берет меня с собой на работу в офис и знакомит с коллегами-магглами, и мы с ним — прямо счастливая, крепкая семья с рекламы хлопьев. Чуть ли не на футбол вместе ходим. Несколько из писем даже не были дописаны — строчки прыгали, предложения под конец размывались, я все чаще делал ошибки, и понятно было, что писал под кайфом.

Не выдержав, я все это непотребство уменьшил и спрятал обратно в сундук. И сундук уменьшил — загнал его под платяной шкаф, чтобы не попадался больше на глаза, и чертову метлу закатил следом.

Каждые каникулы в Ист-энде начиная с четвертого курса проносились для меня искрящейся, смазанной каруселью; я тогда прибился к местной шпане, не выдержав одиночества, и шатался с ними по подворотням, пиная всякий мусор и играя на площадке; впервые пробовал маггловские отвратительно приторные алкогольные коктейли, а летом перед шестым курсом — перешел на кое-что покрепче и посильнее, что доставал один паренек с ирокезом — имени и лица не помнил, зато ярко-фиолетовые волосы торчком запомнил отчетливо. Он всегда приносил в пакетиках то самое, что утихомиривало мои вспышки стихийной магии на ура, помогало прятать волшебство от друзей-магглов и напрочь выбивало из головы чувство вины и скорбь по маме.

Тех ребят, с которыми я торчал сутками на улице все три жарких летних месяца вне Хогвартса, я уже вечность не видел. После выпускного я шустро съехал от отца, не оставив никаких контактов. Словно этого дрянного отрезка моей жизни никогда не существовало — стер его, как стирают магглы ластиком ошибки в текстах.

С тех пор мы с отцом не общались — неизвестно, вернулся он вообще в ту съёмную квартиру или нет, потому что, приехав тогда с чемоданом вещей и аттестатом, я его не застал. И подружку его — Ксандру, нахалку редкостную — тоже.

Я затравленно глянул под шкаф, думая, может, лучше мне вообще сжечь весь хлам? Но не стал. И отвлек себя другими делами: вспомнил про давние поручения Хоби, пошел разобрать наш огромный стеллаж с запасами, да перечистить склянки и навести порядок в приемном зале.

Меня изнутри распирало странным предвкушением от будущего дела — из-за денег, само собой. Но еще и из-за того, что я мог проявить себя. Пусть даже так. Но мне давно не выпадало шанса блеснуть знаниями.

От Бориса не было вестей весь день. Ни совы, ни записки, вообще ничего, и я ближе к вечеру решил, что он меня развел. Что сдаст меня как нечистоплотного зельевара Аврорату, их отделу проверки качества, а они меня быстро переведут в отдел магических правонарушений, где со мной разберутся без лишнего шума.

И с этого гнилого момента начался мой маленький ад: я накрутил себя до того, что уже собирался идти к Тому и просить его связаться с Борисом, ведь я — тупица — не взял у него никаких контактов. Совсем об этом не подумал, болван!

Тревожность пожирала меня изнутри, я прогуливался по начищенной до блеска лавке из угла в угол, из комнаты в комнату, мерил нервно шагами пространство. Сорвался в восемь — закинулся тонизирующим зельем и распалил трубку с отвратительным на вкус травяным табаком, который мне отправил Энди в подарок на прошлое рождество.

Дымок от трубки шел зеленоватый и накрывало с табака неплохо, но неприятно — будто мне стукнули кулаком прямо в затылок. Я обессиленно развалился на стуле и стал прислушиваться к тиканью часов, чувствуя, как гулко билось сердце в груди. Потом закололо под ребрами, будто грудь мне сдавили невидимой проволокой.

Чтобы отвлечься, я разобрал стопку с книгами на столе, нашел свой блокнот, в который точно не писал уже пару недель.

Единственный верный совет, который дала мне подростковый колдопсихолог, которую назначили нянчиться со мной в то страшное лето. Мы встречались два раза в неделю до начала учебы, и я ненавидел каждый прием всей душой: во-первых, из-за отца, который каждую поездку делал недовольное скучающее лицо, что ему пришлось тащиться со мной до Мунго; и во-вторых — меня смущали и злили вкрадчивые осторожные вопросы доктора, ее взгляд, который старался вывернуть меня наизнанку, чтобы посмотреть, что там внутри творилось, и оценить начинку, и поставить галочку — пройдено и проверено.

На последнем сеансе она сказала: «Пиши мне. И старайся записывать все, что придет в голову. Это поможет».

Ей писать я, разумеется, не стал. Но от идеи записывать не отказался. В Хогвартсе под конец каждого учебного года я сжигал блокноты за хижиной Хагрида в бочке с замоченными листьями антенницы, пока никто не видел.

Этот блокнот — кожаный крепкий переплет приятно ощущался в руках — продержался дольше всех. Почти год. Я множество раз представлял, как кто-нибудь находит его и читает, и как лицо этого случайного человека кривится от отвращения к моей жизни, в которой ничего не менялось из года в год. Шероховатые листы под пальцами послушно раскрылись на замятом месте. Три недели назад, конец апреля:

_Я уже вырос, но я все еще там._

_Иногда кажется, что ничто мне уже не поможет — если только своровать маховик времени и вмешаться в тот день, тринадцать лет назад, когда мы пошли снять дурацкие деньги с дурацкого счета в банке по дурацкому поводу — кому теперь нужен был этот квиддич_

_Тогда я бы остановил Ренара. Я бы убил его._

Я сморщился. Перевернул несколько страничек, добираясь до начала мая:

_Сегодня был дождь._

_Я опять ничего не ел._

_В бреду мне приснилась мама, потом — Энди, он без повода смеялся, пока лежал на моей постели, его впалый живот дрожал при каждом вдохе, я положил туда свою ладонь, а Энди дернулся и сказал, что не надо, что Китси будет злиться. И я проснулся._

_Какая же бессмыслица у меня в голове._

Сморщился снова.

Середина мая:

_Я устал_

Я психанул, долистал до пустых страниц и решительно занес руку с пером, но в голове повисла пустота: писать про сделку может быть опасно. Опять писать, что я надрался, как законченный алкоголик, в очередном маггловском клубе и позволил незнакомцу — теперь уже не совсем незнакомцу, ладно, — тащить меня домой? Что Пиппу от меня уже тошнит, так я ее утомил нытьем? Раз она даже не написала после ужина, чтобы спросить, куда я делся.

Я плюнул и написал, не думая:

Варю Феликс. И я не Гарри Поттер.

И резко захлопнул блокнот.

Секундой позже по лавке разнесся смачный стук. Я обернулся на коридор, дернувшись на стуле и вырвавшись из своей злой и мутной полудремы.

Заявился Борис.

Он притащил новенькие блестящие котлы, фиалы всех объемов, которые я просил, и ингредиенты на первые этапы приготовления зелий. И еще кое-что: небрежно плюхнул на стол два увесистых звенящих мешка.

— Здесь половина, — сказал, прожигая меня довольным взглядом.

Я потупился.

— Пять тысяч? А чего не чеком?

— Работаю только с наличкой. — Борис смахнул мешающие кудри с глаз. От него воняло маггловскими сигаретами. — Положи в банк или где ты там деньги хранишь.

Я потянул мешок за черную веревку, он раскрылся, обнажая одну из стопок золотых галлеонов. С ума сойти. Нет, в Гринготтс я точно не пойду.

— Деньги настоящие, — зачем-то уточнил Борис, я глянул на него с сомнением. — Ну мало ли, что ты подумаешь, — объяснил он, прочитав мое выражение лица.

— Ты еще и с лепреконским золотом дела имеешь?

— Все-то тебе знать надо. Ой, — он нащупал что-то в кармане. — Чуть не забыл. Держи, это наш способ связи, — кинул мне сверточек. Я машинально поймал его, зажав стальной хваткой. Уже давно не ловец, а рефлексы-то остались. Сверток был легкий, внутри — нечто круглое. Развернул: зеркальце.

— Посмотри в него и позови меня, — попросил Борис, и я взглянул, видя лишь себя поначалу, прошептал имя и через мгновение — в отражении появилось лицо Бориса.

— Мерлин! Сквозное зеркало! Где ты его достал?

— Я всё могу достать.

— Почему ты так любишь отвечать уклончиво? Все могу достать, все-то мне знать надо, скажем так, скажем эдак.

— Потому что никогда не стоит говорить о себе много правды, Поттер, это первое правило, которому надо научиться в жизни, — поучительно ответил Борис.

— Да, сказал мне торговец темными артефактами.

Мы прошли на кухню, Борис опять уселся на стул:

— Поэтому для меня правда опасна вдвойне. Ну что, начинаем сегодня?

— Завтра, — я бережно разложил на столе все ингредиенты. Борис раскрыл не пойми откуда взявшуюся черную тетрадку и достал новенькое прыткопишущее перо.

— О, ты серьезно про обучение.

Борис, насупившись, посмотрел на меня снизу вверх.

— Что нужно делать с ними?

Я убрал со лба челку, поправил очки:

— Разделить по порциям, все поровну на пять частей и тщательно взвесить. Яйца огневицы замочить в теплой воде, — перо зашуршало по бумаге, запечатлевая мои слова. — А вот водоросли оставить в темном помещении в чашке с марганцовкой, запереть их в шкафу на часов семь, а лучше девять.

Перо прыгало по тетрадке. Борис задумчиво следил за ним, мелко тряся коленом.

— А дальше что?

— Дальше будет завтра. Сейчас ничего. Чаю? — вдруг предложил я, сам от себя не ожидая.

Борис проверил часы, нервно передернул плечом.

— Останусь на чай завтра, — улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги. — Раз ничего делать по зельям сегодня не нужно, я тогда разберусь с другими делами.

Он низко наклонился к перу и что-то прошептал, а когда перо закончило свой танец по пергаменту отдал мне оторванный кусок листа.

— Адрес мой. Без предупреждения заваливаться нельзя. И никому его давать нельзя.

— Здесь тоже эти правила работают, — заметил я, глянув на адрес и убрав затем листок в карман штанов. — Это недалеко от Министерства?

— Да, я ж говорю, мне скрывать нечего, — улыбка Бориса в этот момент больше напоминала оскал.

— Охотно верю.

Я опять застыл взглядом на его посиневших губах — на улице все-таки не зима, чего он тогда... Борис размашисто хлопнул меня по плечу, прошел мимо к камину:

— Да ну тебя, Поттер. Знаешь, мне кажется, что мы подружимся, у меня чуйка на такие дела. Ладно, до завтра, — подмигнул он, прежде чем шагнуть в зеленое пламя.

Налоговый инспектор и бровью не повел, пока я сидел у него в кабинете и оплачивал задолженность по лавке — каких-то три тысячи галлеонов. Сейчас, когда у меня в шкафу в спальне лежало еще две тысячи в мешке, а еще пять ожидалось от Бориса — расставаться с деньгами мне было очень легко. Я думал, что этот тип — мистер-я-не-оставлю-вас-в-покое-никогда — будет потирать свой гоблинский нос и смотреть на меня с подозрением, но он ни слова не сказал про деньги, проставил все печати и язвительно пожелал мне хорошего дня.

А день и вправду был хороший: ясный и теплый. Мойра с утра отправила к нам с Хоби большое блюдо с шоколадными кексами, и мы с ним здорово позавтракали, обсуждая заказы на неделю. Хоби даже не стал упоминать про праздник и мое исчезновение, наверное, Пиппа или Китси что-нибудь выдумали, почему я ушел.

Плевать. Сейчас — мне было плевать. Впереди маячил отпуск и меня прошибло призрачной скорой надеждой, что я могу что-нибудь поменять. Не плескаться больше в болоте из бесконечного самобичевания, поддаваться, подыгрывать окружающим, которые меня и жалели, и радовались, что я находился на расстоянии, чтобы не сильно портить им настроение.

А, этот Тео Декер, светлая голова, только раздолбай и алкоголик. Или что я еще слышал на званых ужинах в шепотках за спиной: говорят, зельевар отличный, только любит загулять, ну, из-за травмы.

И сколько этих шепотков было в Хогвартсе, в те первые полгода, когда я туда приехал после того лета? И из-за моих кошмаров, которыми я по ночам будил всех соседей в спальне? Тому пару раз приходилось брызгать на меня водой из стакана, чтобы разбудить. Я портил вечеринки в факультетских гостиных своими паническими атаками. И еще мои вспышки стихийной магии — палочка иногда выстреливала искрами посреди урока или выполнения задания по чарам, температура в комнате могла скакать и меняться, если я злился или нервничал.

Из-за травмы, говорили они, эти колдомедики, преподаватели, сплетники. К черту это! К черту всех!

Я приступил к своей тайной работе.

Каморку всю пропитало влагой от пара из большого котла, предназначенного для Оборотного: я поставил воду на ночь, она прокипела и остыла до нужной температуры. Засыпал водорослей и отмеренную порцию спорыша. Для Феликса выделил котел поменьше — чистенький, прочный, блестящий, видно, что Борис на оборудование не скупился.

Он не просил, но этапы приготовления Оборотного зелья я для него тоже записал.

В восемь вечера зеркало, лежащее у меня на столе в лаборатории, завибрировало. Я кинулся проверить: встрепанный Борис облизнулся и приветственно мне закивал, спрашивая, можно ли прийти.

Пришел он, конечно же, не с пустыми руками: составил огромные пакеты с оставшимися ингредиентами на стол, бахнул очередные два мешка галлеонов рядом, а следом — с таинственной улыбкой на губах — придвинул ко мне пластиковые маггловские зиплоки. Во рту у меня моментально пересохло, а лоб наоборот взмок от внезапного жара.

— Знаешь, я думал, что будет сложнее вот с этим, — он похлопал пакет с ингредиентами, — но на рынках сейчас необычайный ажиотаж.

— Даже не хочу слышать, — выдохнул я, игнорируя россыпи цветных таблеток за прозрачной пленкой. Борис снял с себя пиджак — черная рубаха у него была расстегнута на три пуговицы, я заметил длинную красную нить, которую оттягивал кулон, спрятанный за тканью.

Ключицы у Бориса были острые. Весь он был худой, высокий, но сложен складно.

— А. Как заказывал, — он ткнул в один зиплок. — Маггловские витаминки и трава.

— Чувствую себя паршиво от всего этого, — признался я, снова глядя на его подарки.

Борис махнул рукой:

— Ай. Расслабься. Сделка есть сделка. Как-то у вас не только больницей сегодня пахнет, я чувствую что-то... сладкое? — он оживленно завертел головой по сторонам.

— Это кексы из Сладкого Королевства.

— И что стоим тогда?!

Мы заварили чаю и отправились ко мне в спальню — до запертой каморки. Борис жадно следил за моими действиями, нетерпеливо жуя и наспех утирая шоколадные крошки с уголков губ. Я налил воды в котел, показал, как нужно резать корни хрена и заставил Бориса тщательно рубить его на ровные кубики, пока сам обрабатывал яйца огневицы — очищал от налипшей пыли и тонкой пленки эпителия.

— Ну и гадость, — только и сказал Борис, видя, как я отрываю склизкую пленку и, наматывая ее на пальцы, ловко скидываю в урну под столом.

Я в шутку протянул к его лицу липкую ладонь, и он отшатнулся, сморщившись от наигранного отвращения.

Мы опустили все в котел, выставив комфортную для них температуру на плитке. Шорох пера уже так въелся в уши, что я его не замечал: оно прытко записывало все мои рекомендации и комментарии. Я помешал Оборотное три раза по часовой стрелке, Борис с интересом заглянул в котел, где бурлила темная вода.

— Тоже записал для тебя, кстати, как всё лучше делать, — махнул я на сложенные пергаменты.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, даже не взглянув на листы, — хотя с Оборотным у меня проблем нет, его раздобыть легче Феликса.

— Можно я предположу? — я накрыл котел крышкой. — Ты на ставках играешь и пьешь зелье удачи, да? И Оборотное нужно, чтобы приходить в конторы под разными именами?

— Отличное предположение. — Борис усмехнулся, отхлебнул из кружки чаю: — Надо будет попробовать, спасибо за идею.

— Мне кажется, это довольно очевидная идея. Только ты все равно не сможешь выигрывать вечность, зелье так не работает.

— А как оно работает? — на мгновение Борис поменялся — проскользнула тень серьезности, странной хмурой задумчивости, но вот — он поиграл бровями, опять отпил чаю и снова просветлел лицом.

— Феликс токсичен. Ты ведь знаешь все предупреждения, если заказываешь сразу несколько унций? Его нельзя пить часто, с дозировкой следует быть осторожным, она зависит от веса. Рассчитаешь неправильно и удача вполне может обернуться неудачей.

— Ага. Ясно. Ничего не бывает по-простому, верно? — непонятно хмыкнул он, мы вышли из каморки и прошли в лабораторию. — Знаю я все предупреждения, _профессор_ , — он выделил последнее слово, произнеся его с нажимом, и мне захотелось толкнуть Бориса в плечо. Как старого друга, с которым мы общались уже тысячу лет. У него аура будто была какая-то волшебная, расслабляющая.

— Иди ты.

— Слушай, а за что Том тебя так ненавидит? — резко сменил тему Борис.

Я не донес кекс до рта, оставшись стоять с по-дурацки занесенной рукой.

— Больно уж он пристал к тебе на празднике, — уточнил Борис невозмутимо.

— С ним у нас история сложная, — туманно ответил я.

Том боялся, что я могу увести у него Китси. Идиот. Пусть он и был придурком, мудаком, подхалимом — Том имел нечто ценное, отличающее его от меня и за что Китси его обожала: стабильность. С ним ей нянькаться, уговаривать, следить не приходилось. Это он за ней бегал и исполнял любое ее желание.

Этот его нелепый страх обострял наше общение постоянно. Хотя еще раньше — спящая во мне колючая злость со дня взрыва — тоже частенько портила нашу былую дружбу. Могли подраться, нагрубить в пылу ссоры, я, если перебирал или вмазывался, даже винил его в смерти матери — так, в бреду и сам себе, но все-таки.

— Это как-то связано с богатой семейкой Блэквеллов, я понял, — кивнул Борис деловито. — Женщину не поделили.

— И это тоже. Том был когда-то моим лучшим другом, между прочим.

— Классика, — заключил Борис, сев за стол. — Он такой скользкий тип, вертлявый, суетится вечно. Так что если хочешь, мы с тобой можем вдвоем его недолюбливать.

Я засмеялся:

— Да, в компании будет веселее. Что он тебе про меня рассказал все-таки?

— Я прямо не спрашивал, осторожно намекнул, что интересуюсь, только так, чтобы он не понял. Упомянул, что есть у него знакомый зануда-зельевар, — Борис весело посмотрел на меня. — И имя назвал, а через минуту мы уже обсуждали побрякушки для его невесты.

Я фыркнул: Том был в своем стиле.

— У тебя своя антикварная лавка? — спросил я у Бориса.

— Нет, я много езжу с места на место. — Борис замотал головой.

— Интересно живешь! В России тоже бываешь?

— Больше нет. В основном по Европе.

— Хорошо говоришь по-русски?

Он расхохотался — заливисто, резко, я даже вздрогнул от смены настроения.

— Черт, нет! Могу только материться и всякую грубую ерунду нести.

— Например? — я поправил очки.

— Есть одно выражение, для тебя подходящее, быть vgovno, например.

— Это еще что значит?

— Это когда сильно напиваешься и не соображаешь.

Я и улыбнулся, и недовольно сморщился, так что Борис не удержался и снова рассмеялся, откинув голову назад. Я подул на чай, отводя взгляд от его длинной шеи.

Мы выпили по еще одной кружке. Борис нахваливал кексы Мойры с детским восторгом, уплетая их за обе щеки, и я даже дал ему с собой парочку. Посмотрев на время, он начал собираться, накинул пиджак, поправил сбившуюся нитку на шее — разглядеть, что же там все-таки висело на ней я не смог. Он улыбнулся мне:

— Ладно, до связи.

И исчез в треске камина и зеленом огне.

Я остался сидеть, поначалу с глупой улыбкой пялясь в стену, пока не наткнулся глазами на пакет с таблетками, который лежал опасно близко ко мне на столе. Я тяжело сглотнул.

Филин Велти доверчиво подставил мне под ладонь морду, я почесал его за шеей. Снял с лапки письмо — тоненький конвертик. Витиеватым и аккуратным почерком Пиппы на пергаменте было выведена лишь одна строчка:

_Хочешь увидеться?_

Пожалуй, я не хотел. И оставил письмо без ответа, Филин ухнул будто бы с укором, когда я отправил его обратно, распахнув окно.

Весь день в лавке был будничный ажиотаж — заказы сыпались один за другим, Хоби пришлось вытащить старые котлы и срочно наведаться в наш склад, набрать всякого. Я носился как заведенный между каморкой, лабораторией и залом на первом этаже. Как только вокруг воцарилась вечерняя тишина после закрытия и я, стянув с себя рабочий халат, присел за стол с ужином, зеркало у меня в кармане штанов завибрировало.

Борис показался мне мрачным — говорил отрывисто и тихо. Пришел через камин не сразу, я уже поел и разомлевший лежал на постели, проваливался в сон, когда раздался знакомый треск пламени.

Мы скованно поздоровались, а потом еще два часа варили зелья в почти полной тишине — Борис только уточнял, поджимал губы, сосредоточенно вместе со мной обрабатывал наросты растопырника и кромсал их на дольки. Кажется, его лихорадило — легкая испарина на лбу не пропадала, хотя Борис постоянно утирался тыльной стороной ладони. Еще он смотрел на меня странновато — вязко, зависшим темным взглядом и будто отключался от реальности, погружаясь в свои мысли, когда мы ждали реакции зелья на помешивания.

Может, сделка какая не задалась? Или проиграл на ставках?

Я одернул себя, напоминая, что мы с Борисом все-таки друг другу никто, и не лез к нему с расспросами.

Попрощались мы бегло, договорились встретиться через два дня, Борис опять сверился со своими часами и ушел через дверь. Настроение у меня было мрачнее тучи — я уселся после за стол, сам не понимая, почему поддался Борисовой волне уныния. Будто бы это я что-то не так сделал и его расстроил. Я встряхнул руками, пытаясь сбросить с себя невидимую тяжесть от встречи.

С началом июня Косой переулок заполонили школьники. У Фортескью было не протолкнуться — мне еле удалось выкроить для себя местечко в углу на втором этаже. Сидя с порцией малинового пломбира с взрывной карамелью, я уныло смотрел на переулок за окном. Улица светилась под летним солнцем, из-за приоткрытых окон в кафе гулял теплый ветер, приятно обдувая спину, но все равно было немного жарко — хорошо, что я по привычке не стал брать с собой мантию.

Мы закрылись сегодня пораньше, и я не придумал ничего лучше, чем поесть мороженого в одиночестве — конечно, можно было написать Пиппе и позвать с собой, но видеть никого мне не хотелось.

По переулку лениво бродили волшебники, заглядывали в лавки, болтали, смеялись, с улицы доносился щебет птиц и стук каблуков по брусчатке, а с первого этажа кафе шел громкий гул и галдеж посетителей, дети вопили, все время хлопала дверь.

Мне было и уютно — потому что это место я любил много лет, и нет — потому что толпа вводила меня в ступор и панику.

Мама вот обожала Косой переулок. Всегда замечала цветущую сирень у лавки с духами, чистили ли недавно брусчатку, кто когда покрасил дверь, чем пахнет в воздухе — тут запах всегда был разный, то зелья, то нотки корма для животных из «Волшебных питомцев», то вдоль улицы расстилался аромат ванили и сахарной пудры из Королевства.

Еще мы вдвоем любили поесть мороженого у Фортескью за стойкой на первом этаже. Я там больше никогда не садился.

Маму все обожали, улыбнется продавцу — и вот он уже предлагает новинки по скидке, или сбрасывает несколько галлеонов со стоимости. Умела она одним своим появлением осветить реальность — люди улыбались под взглядом ее добрых светлых глаз, Энди так вообще по ней тащился — с самого первого момента, когда познакомился с ней на платформе у Экспресса, у мамы всегда и конфетка в кармане угостить всех моих друзей, и билеты нам в маггловское кино, и организует спонтанный поход на квиддич или полеты на метле, или просто позволит вообще ничем не заниматься, балду пинать и делать, что захотим.

Здесь всё, совершенно всё напоминало о ней, о прошлом, и это меня и радовало, и медленно убивало. Я боялся, что если сбегу — то забуду, как все забывают. Но если остаться — то чем хорошим это могло бы кончиться? Вечным курсированием по памятным местам, вечным бултыханием в котле с воспоминаниями и жалостью.

Вдалеке виднелась вывеска Гринготтса — я облизнул ложку, малина растаяла на языке и тут же карамель исколола мне язык. Жизнь шла своим чередом — в Гринготтс ходили, там работали, уже на тысячу раз меняли фасад здания, ремонты, ремонты, время бежало. Прошло тринадцать лет, а я застрял. Застрял в том дне, когда взрыв в чертовом банке лишил меня матери, после чего моя жизнь полетела в трубу. Всё по моей вине. Я был виноват, что мы туда вообще пошли. А Ренар ее убил.

Я бросил ложку обратно на тарелку; когда я только зашел в кафе, то думал развеяться — посидеть попялиться на людей, поесть пломбира и выпить кофе. Только теперь ни кофе, ни пломбира, ничего не хотелось.

Кого бы я мог сюда позвать разделить со мной уныние? Теперь, когда и Пиппа меня оставила — никого. Снова стоило тащиться в маггловский Лондон, подсесть там к очередной компании магглов? Познакомиться с симпатичной девчонкой или парнем, чтобы напроситься в гости, а потом ночью разбудить своими кошмарами? Или, может, снова пора закинуться где-нибудь в туалете? А что, благодаря Борису выбор у меня теперь был велик.

Отличный, замечательный план!

Я оперся подбородком на ладонь, утер взмокший лоб. Рубашка неприятно липла к спине.

Я себя не выбирал, не понимал, не знал, что с собой делать — возможно, Пиппа права, и помочь мне сможет только переезд. Чтобы не видеть, не слышать, не вспоминать.

Но видит Мерлин, я так боялся, так боялся что-то менять.

Расстроенный, я выбрался на улицу. Солнце уже катилось к горизонту и меня полоснуло алым светом. Обойдя здание и спрятавшись за углом в переулке, я закурил.

Облокотился на холодную обшарпанную стену, думая, куда идти дальше, и чем больше думал, тем больше расстраивался от своей неприкаянности. Потом плюнул и побрел в Дырявый котел за доброй порцией виски, благоразумно рассчитав, что это лучше, чем нюхать кокаин или закидываться валиумом в сомнительных барах.

Мы оба с надеждой смотрели на зелье — оно грозно булькнуло и сначала порозовело, что полностью соответствовало инструкции, а затем слабо засияло золотом.

Борис захлопал в ладоши и принялся тормошить меня за плечи.

— Сработало, сработало, Поттер!

— Конечно, сработало, это же рецепт, — развеселился я в ответ тоже.

Борис сегодня — как ураган.

Весь взволнованный, дрожащий, радостный, будто случился праздник какой-то.

Пришел ко мне с початой бутылкой маггловского шампанского, болтал без умолку, кружил по каморке, вечно сталкиваясь со мной локтями. Чуть не угробил нам Оборотное зелье — отвлек меня, и я не досыпал пиявок, но успел вовремя исправиться.

— Когда делаешь все нормально и по уму, представляешь, результат оправдывает ожидания.

— Какой же ты все-таки зануда, — проворчал Борис совсем без злобы. — Радоваться мелочам не про тебя история, да? Я вот кайфую от всего и плевать, если результат был ожидаем, — он показал на котел с Феликсом, — радости от этого меньше не стало.

Он нагло приобнял меня за плечи, потрепал за ворот рабочего халата, даже в шутку попытался снять с меня очки — я увернулся от его руки.

— Сюрпризы, наверное, ты тоже не любишь? — спросил он хитро, выуживая себе самокрутку из портсигара. Я жестом попросил и себе тоже.

Борис прикурил нам с помощью Инсендио, расселся на моей постели, как король — рубаха опять расстегнута, грудь блестит от пота, кончик сигареты загорается между губ при каждом его жадном вдохе.

— Это смотря какие сюрпризы, — пожал я плечами. Сел на стул напротив. Самокрутка была вкусная — крепкая, с ноткой черники, что ли. Маггловский табак .

Он раскинул ноги, расслабился, продолжая сидеть на краю моей постели. Был красив, как черт. Завораживающей, огненной красотой — смотреть нужно осторожно, иначе обожжешься.

— Опять этот тон, — он склонил голову. — Я говорю про жизненные сюрпризы. Неужели с тобой не случалось такого, что жизнь приводила тебя в какое-нибудь значимое место? Что все складывалось каким-нибудь удивительным образом, самым странным, самым необычным, но оттого жутко правильным?

— Ты про совпадения, что ли? — нахмурился я, похолодев: тот взрыв в банке Борис тоже сюрпризом обозвать хочет? Тогда нет — ненавидел я сюрпризы.

— Совпадения, удача, судьба, называй это как хочешь. Мне больше нравится вариант с сюрпризом. Вот как мы познакомились — представь, какой сюрприз вышел! Через Тома, потом там, в маггловском клубе, потом на празднике, целая история! Я же вообще не мог найти себе зельевара, мучился очень, потому что дела неотложные, шанс на миллион, так сказать, а тут раз — и я тебя нашел, недели в Лондоне не пробыл, а уже нашел! Чудо! Сейчас все идет так, как нужно, не без твоей помощи, между прочим.

— Извини меня, конечно, но я по этому поводу не чувствую ничего хорошего. Про дела твои, в смысле, я же про них ничего не знаю.

— Расписка моя тебя не успокоила? — Борис отпил шампанского, протянул бутылку мне.

— Средне, пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Я ж тебе поклялся! Клятва многого стоит. Ну да ладно. Не веришь сейчас, поверишь потом.

Мы передавали бутылку друг другу, курили, Борис смотрел на меня пристально.

— Что тебя мучает, колись?

Я поперхнулся:

— В каком смысле мучает? Ничего.

— Значит, ты просто так побираешься обдолбанный по маггловским подворотням, только ради развлечений? Счастливый человек, однако, — он всплеснул руками, осклабившись, и я вдруг разозлился — какое он право имел мне выдавать такое. Сам-то не лучше — черный торговец, скупщик. Не поверю, что ни разу никого на деньги не бросал и совесть его чиста.

— Давай, скажи мне, что я не в свое дело лезу, а все равно полезу — такой уж человек, особенно после шампанского, так и хочется расковырять твои раны, если уж сам ты не можешь.

— Да что ты говоришь такое? Какие раны? — я затушил сигарету в пепельнице, уже понимая, что сдал себя с потрохами: щеки у меня пылали, от выпитого повело и контролировать себя стало сложнее. Борис сигарету тоже затушил, сложил ногу на ногу.

— Прости, если ошибся, — примирительно сказал он, — только вижу, что ты скован и замкнут. Захотел поговорить... Ладно. Не бери в голову. Может, это я дурю. Так ты, значит, счастлив?

Раздраженный ответ вырвался у меня быстрее, чем я его обдумал:

— Нет, — отрезал не своим голосом. Быстро собрался, поправил очки и с вызовом спросил Бориса в ответ: — А ты?

— Сейчас — да.

Сейчас — сидя тут в моей спальне и ведя задушевные странные беседы? Я изогнул вопросительно бровь.

— Сейчас?

— Да, здесь, прямо сейчас, тут с тобой, в Лондоне, в последние пару лет жизни. Раньше — не был. Особенно в детстве. В России не был, в Польше тоже не был, счастливым я ни в Америке, ни в Болгарии, ни на острове Пасхи, ни в Новой Зеландии не был... Хотя вру, вот там было хорошо, потому что люди, с которыми я оставался, были хорошими. Многому меня научили.

Я так удивился — во-первых не ожидал, что Борис мне начнет рассказывать про свое прошлое, во-вторых — что он так много по всему миру видел. А ведь на взгляд вроде мой ровесник.

— Ничего себе у тебя маршруты за спиной! — из-за резкого удивления, я уже и позабыл, что злился на него.

— Это все отец. — Отмахнулся Борис. — Таскал меня много за собой по работе, на самом деле долго мы нигде не жили. Максимум — по полгода.

Он замолчал, опять увлекшись сигаретой, пихнул в рот сразу две и прикурил, одну отдал мне. Взгляд его помрачнел от воспоминаний, я не стал давить и расспрашивать, как он поступил со мной. У меня-то такта хватало не лезть людям в душу, если не просят. Хотя непосредственность и прямота Бориса меня и шокировали по-плохому, и приятно удивляли, потому что в нем не было притворства, жалости ко мне не было, он не заставлял себя спрашивать меня про мои дела, как все вокруг часто делали.

Я, конечно, не мог сказать точно, но вот не чувствовал я от Бориса никакой лжи сейчас. А может, все дело было в ударившем мне в голову шампанском и только.

— Дольше всего мы были с ним в Новой Зеландии. Потом переехали в Австралию, меня там однажды даже змея укусила и помочь смогли только местные колдуны. Они жили в пустыне под отталкивающими чарами, и яд из ноги мне вытягивали с помощью магии — знаешь, он сворачивался тонкой зеленой струйкой, я прямо поверить не мог.

— Ого.

— Да-а. А потом мне дали кровь этой змеи выпить, — горячо добавил Борис, наблюдая за моей реакцией.

— Врешь?

— Неа, серьезно, чтобы больше яд на меня никогда не действовал. Это у них магический ритуал такой.

— Много же ты видел…

— И многого не помню уже, к сожалению, — он грустно вздохнул. — Но знаешь, есть одна вещь, которую помню точно. Побывав в стольких местах точно скажу, что теплыми летними вечерами пахнет везде одинаково — что сейчас выгляни в окно и вдохни полной грудью теплый прогретый воздух — и можно головой очутиться, где пожелаешь, от этого факта мне всегда так хорошо становится почему-то.

— Да ты романтик, — удивился я, глянув на Бориса из-за очков, он криво мне улыбнулся.

— Ладно, ладно, все обо мне и обо мне. А ты что расскажешь?

Ну да, на фоне моей жизнь Бориса выглядела удивительной, веселой и полной приключений. А я сейчас начну признаваться про свои тоскливые бега по кругу. Мне захотелось сменить тему, однако Борис смотрел на меня до того внимательно, что я под его взглядом смутился.

— Почему ты не был счастлив в своих путешествиях? — спросил я невпопад.

— Потому что я не хотел этих путешествий, — признался Борис, выпуская серое облако сигаретного дыма. — Я в них был обузой для своего папаши, который и возиться со мной не хотел, но выбора у него особо не было, родная ж кровь, пусть и нелюбимая, — честно ответил он. — Зато от змеи меня все же спас.

Я завис.

— И где он сейчас, твой отец?

— Моргана его знает, — пожал плечами Борис. — Главное, что не со мной рядом.

Вот так дела — я посмотрел на Бориса с недоверием. Мне на одно дикое мгновение показалось, что он опять со мной играл в какие-то мудреные игры: может, прознал, что у меня с собственным отцом отношения были кошмарные, и прикинулся, будто мы с ним в одной лодке сидим и плещемся в общем горе. Я прищурился.

— Что ты на меня так смотришь волком? — выдохнул Борис.

— Да подумал о всяком.

— И это я еще говорю уклончиво? — усмехнулся он и потом присосался к бутылке, шампанского там оставалось немного, поэтому ему пришлось задрать голову к потолку, оголив шею.

Я выпрямился на стуле, старательно игнорируя его белую кожу. С бутылки сорвалась капля и потекла у него по горлу, Борис не стал ее вытирать. Он облизнулся и отдал мне остатки шампанского.

Капля пробежала по ключицам, впиталась в красную нитку на шее Бориса.

— Поттер, ты чего такой подозрительный? Хватит уже загадочности. Почему ты несчастлив?

Отвлекшись от изучения маршрута этой долбаной капли, я посмотрел Борису в лицо.

— Потому что я виноват в смерти одного близкого человека.

— О. — Только и вымолвил Борис, потупившись.

Наступила пауза. Я сжимал бутылку за горлышко, оно теплело в моей ладони, сердце в груди билось как бешеное.

— И об этом все знают.

— Так это не преступление? — уточнил Борис спокойно.

Я аж вздрогнул:

— Мерлин, нет конечно!

Борис рассмеялся:

— Я уж было подумал, что ты кого-нибудь зельями отравил на заказ и сейчас по пьяни признаешься мне в том, чего я знать никак не хочу.

— Славного ты обо мне мнения, блин! — выругался я, смахнув челку со лба. — И зачем тогда спрашиваешь, если знать не хочешь.

За спиной из каморки послышалось тихое шипение — тоже правильное, по инструкции, я мимолетно прислушался и отвернулся обратно к Борису.

— Видимо, такова была бы моя судьба — очередной сюрприз.

— Как у тебя все просто, — заметил я вяло.

— А у тебя все слишком сложно. Про какого человека ты говорил?

— Давай забудем. — Я осушил бутылку и поставил ее на пол, сгорбился, сложил локти на согнутые колени. — Хочешь еще выпить?

— Поттер, — произнес он твердо.

— Я говорил про мою маму. Серьезно, Борис, достаточно.

— Ладно. Как скажешь, — он помолчал. — А друзья у тебя есть? — спросил резко.

Я затормозил, напрягся. Друзья... об этом как-то и не думаешь, пока в лоб не спросят. Иногда Платт вытаскивал меня на квиддичные матчи. Или приезжал раз в год Энди из своей Италии. Китси еще, но мы с ней не друзья совсем. И Пиппа. Она ведь мне вроде друг.

Я опять почувствовал себя уязвленным, морально разбитым, будто Борис взял и нагло, без спроса, скинул с меня всю защиту, мои манеры, мое прикрытие — и я стоял перед ним будто голый. А он и глазом не повел.

— Ясно всё с тобой, ты у нас одиночка, — заключил он серьезно, но смотрел на меня тепло. — Давай выпьем еще чего-нибудь и всё мне сам расскажешь.

Я только скривился в ответ. Не стал с ним спорить. Послушно пошел на кухню за бокалами и бутылкой огневиски. Что это Борис делал? Зачем лез мне под кожу?

Пока я доставал всё на кухне, то корил себя за свой длинный язык — и какое ему было дело до моих личных трагедий? Я старался разглядеть здесь подвох, но никак не мог. И еще я понял, что давно не открывался новому человеку — и это оказалось до одури непривычно, по ощущениям неправильно, будто переходишь дорогу на красный.

Когда я вошел в спальню, Борис уже был другой. Он стоял рядом с моим столом, заложил себе самокрутку за ухо, оставил мне портсигар.

— Сам, кстати, кручу, один мужик в России научил, когда мы там кантовались, — довольно пробормотал он. — Слушай, меня тут дернули, — неловко показал мне зачарованный для связи галлеон — выгравированный дракон сиял на нем словно обсыпанный алмазной пылью. — Придется тебя оставить. Но завтра я приду как обычно.

— Ладно.

— Хорошо всё?

— Ты мне нянька, что ли? — огрызнулся я, откупорив огневиски. Борис опять потрепал меня по плечу, я заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Тогда окей. Мне пора. Увидимся, — он поклонился мне в шутку, я мимолетно глянул в расстегнутый ворот его рубашки.

Потом Борис ушел. А я подумал, какой же я дурак.

На нитке у него висело кольцо — тонкое, из белого золота, с маленьким черным камушком в центре.

Я думал об этом кольце — ну ладно, еще думал о нашем разговоре на грани откровенности, о чертовых пятнах румянца на худых щеках Бориса, о всяком — весь долбаный оставшийся вечер — и пришел к мысли, что какое мне дело, что это за кольцо, верно?

Ночью мне приснилась мама: она стояла, наклонившись близко-близко к зеркалу в своем трюмо. Надевала любимые серьги с изумрудами, у нее было кольцо на пальце, похожее на Борисово. Я остановился на пороге комнаты, чтобы спросить, откуда у нее оно, но стоило маме повернуться – ее густые темные волосы качнулись, упали за плечо, я заметил скулу и плавную линию челюсти, чуть курносый нос и – все рассеялось в белой дымке.

Проснулся я резко и в холодном поту – сел на постели, дышал как после бега. Потом курил сигареты Бориса в приоткрытое окно и заснуть смог только после тонизирующего зелья, которым накачался ближе к рассвету, совершенно игнорируя заклятый пакет с наркотиками, который спрятал в платяном шкафу на полке с носками.

Сегодня:

_раздробил на половинку одну из розовеньких. только одну. в три часа дня. больше сегодня не буду._

_магия к вечеру вредничала, но не пропала_

Наступило настоящее лето. Ночи стали ощутимо короче, а по утрам начали заливисто щебетать птицы. Они часто будили меня раньше, чем нужно, и я прислушивался к их пению, все не накладывая заглушающие чары, хотя они и мешали уснуть вновь. Но мне нравилось это пение – звучное, красивое, летнее, да, оно оповещало всех нас, что уже тепло.

За последние дни я совсем потерялся, даже Хоби заметил с интересом – спросил, что со мной происходит, мол выгляжу и довольным, и усталым, и пришлось выкручиваться, соврал ему, что кое с кем познакомился, и когда у нас закончился рабочий день, и Хоби через камин ушел домой, я понял, какую ошибку совершил.

Хоби, конечно, не специально, а просто за разговором – мимолетно упомянет перед Пиппой или Китси, и те налетят на меня с расспросами. Надо было соврать про работу, но это тоже было глупо: он знал все наши общие заказы, каждый день сверялся с итоговым журналом. Оставалось только надеяться, что про меня никто не станет спрашивать – я знал, что Хоби частенько захаживал к Велти в гости, меня с собой приглашал несколько раз, но получая в ответ постоянно отказы – прекратил.

В поместье Блэквеллов сейчас все на ушах стояли: планировали свадьбу Китси, да еще и Пиппа приехала, полный дом был.

Я решил, что если хочу изменений и новой жизни, то стоит сосредоточиться на себе: доварить заказ Бориса, подкопить денег и уехать, никому ничего не сказав, пропасть с радаров.

Борис заходил исправно. И каждый его визит был как откровение – вечно он заводил какую-нибудь острую, больную тему, чтобы меня озадачить. Недавно пристал ко мне с этими наркотиками, всё не унимался, почему я – такой молодец, совсем молодой, Поттер! – попался на маггловский крючок. Пришлось рассказать ему всё: как чахнул в одиночестве, пока отец шлялся не пойми где со своей подружкой, появляющейся дома с ним на пару раз в неделю, и как я впервые попробовал в Ист-энде с местными ребятами из интереса кислоту. Еще я спросил Бориса, почему он сказал тогда на кухне, когда мы о варке только договаривались, что у нас много общего, неужели тоже пробовал что-нибудь, и Борис неохотно признался, что да.

В окружении, где все были одеты с иголочки, держали свою жизнь под контролем и ходили с гордо поднятой головой, где я постоянно со своими проблемами выбивался из красивой, идеальной картинки – Борис был как мой личный остров спасения. Тоже неправильный, проблемный.

Мне нравилось, что он совершенно не умел осуждать. Что бы ни случилось – Борис мог понять и принять.

И меня тянуло к нему, как магнитом.

Свое влечение я прятал за смешками, иногда чересчур отстраненным тоном и отводил глаза, когда Борис вдруг за разговорами или пока мы сосредоточенно крошили ингредиенты, или склонялись над котлами - начинал глядеть на меня долго и вязко.

Чертов зиплок все равно потихоньку пустел, но я контролировал дозы, как мог, чтобы магия меня слушалась и не отключалась.

_Сегодня Борис чуть не перевернул котел с Оборотным. Знаю, как глупо это будет звучать, но мы с ним толкались в каморке, как подростки, все из-за того, что Борис начал опять смеяться над моими очками и подъебывать меня про сходство с Героем, зная, как меня это бесит._

_Потом, успокоившись и закончив с зельями_

_(цедить отвар чабреца по капле в котел – это ад)_

_мы с ним съели кое-что на пару._

_Борису было плохо._

_За окном сейчас глубокая ночь, или скорее раннее утро? Уже голубая полоска рассвета собирается у горизонта, а я пишу сюда: Борис остался у меня ночевать, я слышу его сопение из лаборатории. Постелил ему на кушетке, сейчас думаю, может, лучше было бы предложить ему мою постель. Она наверняка удобнее._

Скорлупу Окками нужно было крошить до идеального, мелкого и рассыпчатого порошка и обязательно — без использования магии, поэтому я старательно измельчал ее куски в мраморной ступке. Борис задумчиво наблюдал за мной, подперев подбородок, и лениво потягивал чай с молоком и медом.

— Когда тебе понадобится чешуя? — спросил он все тем же задумчивым тихим тоном.

Я оглянулся на календарь на стене:

— Добавлять нужно через четыре дня. Успеешь?

Борис кивнул.

— Но на всякий случай, что будет, если добавим на день позже?

— Нарушится весь процесс, придется варить заново.

— Ну уж нет, такой роскоши я себе позволить не могу, — усмехнулся Борис, уголок его губы дрогнул, он бросил тревожный взгляд на котел с Феликсом.

— Боишься не успеть сделать ставку? — между делом спросил я, принявшись засыпать порошок в зелье.

Запах в каморке стоял противный: от порошка слегка несло серой, а само зелье на этом этапе пахло, как болотная тина. Сбоку от нас с Борисом во втором большом котле мерно булькало Оборотное, добавляя неприятных травянистых оттенков. Борис допил чай одним махом.

— Поттер, — важно сказал он, встав со стула, — не спрашивай лучше о том, о чем не хочешь знать. — И потянулся к столу через меня, чтобы поставить кружку на косую полку, которую я приделал туда магией из найденной в наших с Хоби завалах хлипкой доски. Борис опалил дыханием мой загривок; кольцо на его шее, висевшее на длинной красной нитке, полоснуло мне по плечу. Хоть я и был в рабочем халате, но отчетливо прочувствовал его прикосновения: Борис будто бы специально медлил, загоняя чашку все дальше и наваливаясь на меня сильнее. Я вздрогнул. Тонкая струйка порошка из скорлупы, который я сыпал, прервалась, зарябила, я дернул запястьем, облизнул губы.

И чего он магией эту кружку не поставит?

Борис довольно сел обратно на стул, откинувшись спиной на стену, смотрел на меня из-под ресниц. Я стал помешивать зелье по часовой стрелке, считая про себя до десяти.

Борис потянулся, зевнул, сложил руки на груди.

Между нами повисло странное молчание — и уютное, и напряженное, по лицу Бориса что-либо сложно было определить, но мне показалось, будто он что-то задумал. Поэтому я проверил везде температуру, дрожащими пальцами прибрался в склянках, баночках и бутыльках, и спросил его, чтобы разорвать тишину:

— Что у тебя на шее висит, кстати?

Борис вскинул брови, скосил глаза вниз к ключицам, выглядел так смешно, что я не удержался и издал сдержанный смешок.

Он пошел за мной в спальню, я не стал там задерживаться и отправился на кухню — Борис молча следовал по моему маршруту. Я поставил чашки, включил чайник, и мы только уселись за стол, когда Борис ответил:

— Это зандя.

— Чего?

— Красная нить защиты, — он выудил ее из-за рубахи, натянув в пальцах. — Мне сделал ее один шаман, когда мы жили в Сибири, заговорил специально для меня. Знаешь, какая там сильнейшая древняя магия! Просто дух захватывает.

— И как она работает? — спросил я, не отрывая взгляда от нити и от кольца, что ее оттягивало. Про кольцо спрашивать не стал.

— Защищает от сглаза и порчи, отводит людей с плохими помыслами.

Борис залез в вазочку с тянучками, начал рыскать там в поисках грушевых и апельсиновых — я уже запомнил, что выбирал из всей кучи он всегда зеленые и оранжевые.

— И ты в это веришь?

— Я много во что верю, — согласился Борис, выкладывая тянучки перед собой в рядок. — Во что-нибудь хорошее. В удачу, сюрпризы, — тут он внимательно посмотрел на меня, — во Вселенную, в судьбу, в магию, в богов. А ты во что веришь?

Я не знал, что ему ответить. Чайник щелкнул. Сейчас я понятия не имел, во что верю, а во что нет — последние годы моей жизни прошли настолько тоскливо, в полузабытье, вечном поиске искупления и запрете себе его давать. Раньше я верил в правду, в надежду, в хорошее во всех людях, верил, что я тоже хороший, что какой-нибудь бог существует, что есть закон кармы. Я во многое верил, но теперь, наливая снова дрожащей рукой — и почему в присутствии Бориса мое тело начинало трястись, словно я непрерывно бился током? — нам воды в чашки думал, что мне ему ответить нечего.

— Не знаю.

— Мог бы подыграть. Сказать: верю в любовь и волшебных единорогов, — пошутил Борис, аккуратно съезжая с темы и не оставляя меня в неловком неприятном положении. — Я, кстати, видел несколько в лесах Болгарии. У одного знакомого волшебника там целый заповедник. Вживую у них скверный, оказывается, характер.

— У нас в школе паслось несколько у лесника, прибились из Запретного леса, — поддержал я, помешивая лимон в чае. — Они постоянно шугали младшекурсников своим ржанием и грозно били копытами о землю, поднимая облака пыли. Но за зеленые яблоки становились покорными и ласковыми.

Перед глазами нарисовалась картина из далекого прошлого: мерцающая перламутром нежная кожа и длинная мягкая грива; как мы с Пиппой осторожно катим к двум гордым особям яблоки по вытоптанной земле, затаив дыхание, ждем, примут ли они подарок; вспомнил их лошадиный взгляд: не добрый, а предупреждающий, настороженный.

— Это в Хогвартсе-то?

— Да, в Хогвартсе. Ты в какой школе учился?

И тут я понял, что про Бориса вроде знаю много, а вроде — практически ничего.

— В нескольких.

— Это в каких именно? Вряд ли в Шармбатоне, — съязвил я

— Мои школы в топ лучших по Европе не входили, — ответил Борис с налетом сарказма. Прищелкнул языком, покатал тянучку за щекой. — В общем, придется зайти издалека. Мой папаша был сквибом, который всю жизнь это ото всех скрывал, а мать — магглой, так что магических способностей от меня никто не ждал, и они не проявлялись лет до двенадцати точно, поэтому я ходил в обычную маггловскую школу поначалу.

— Ого, — я закинул тыквенную тянучку в рот. — Что, совсем ничего? Ни единой вспышки?

Борис хохотнул:

— Думаешь, я замечал их? Думал так, совпадения, то чашки упадут с комода, то вода в кране включится сама, а если хулиганы лезли — спотыкались, носы расшибали себе без моей помощи, все везло и везло, матушка любила присесть мне на уши и начать загонять про энергетику, доставшуюся от прабабки-цыганки или что-то в этом роде. А оказалось все просто — я родился волшебником. Дальше меня отправили из Украины в волшебную школу в Польше, но я не продержался там долго. Мать умерла, и отец забрал меня с собой, отказавшись платить за обучение и возиться со всеми сборами, хлопотам и всем таким прочим, — быстро закончил Борис. — Он работал то с магглами, то с волшебниками, на шахтам там, стройках, а меня... меня таскал за собой, чтоб рядом был, на глазах, помогал по мелочи.

— А что случилось с твоей матерью? — спросил я пересохшими вдруг губами, горло сжалось, я теперь на Бориса взглянул иначе: еще больше проникся к нему странной зыбкой теплотой.

— Ой, — он небрежно взмахнул рукой, — она пила. И отец мой пил, я бы все равно от них сбежал. Думал, вот школа — мое спасение! Не видеть эти красные рожи дома каждый день, но нет, все сложилось иначе.

Меня как окатило холодной водой — то, с каким пренебрежением говорил Борис о матери, о семье... Ну ладно, разве я сам-то лучше, имел ли право осуждать, если от своего отца ноги сделал, как только достиг совершеннолетия?

— Ты сбежал? — удивился я.

— Да-а, в шестнадцать мне помог один знакомый в Америке, мистер Сильвер, — Борис облизнул патоку с пальцев, я кашлянул в кулак. — Один местный волшебник-скупщик, вот он меня и пригрел, я на него работал пару лет, хороший мужик, спасибо ему.

— И твой отец тебя не искал?

Неловко было забрасывать Бориса кучей вопросов, но это же совершенно иная жизнь! Какая-то дикая, непричесанная, яркая — вот так, со скитаниями, побегами!

— Не, ты чего, я зуб даю, что он даже рад был избавиться от меня, если вообще вспомнил потом, что у него есть сын. Он хреново со мной обращался. — Борис прервался на еще одну тянучку. — Вечные скандалы были, драки. Мог вытолкать меня среди ночи на улицу и захлопнуть дверь перед моим носом, если не понравилось вдруг, как я ему, видите ли, отвечаю. Когда я его последний раз видел, он пил уже, не просыхая, не мог даже моего имени произнести. Я его оставил в том доме с рабочими в Лас-Вегасе и смотался нафиг.

Наверное, у меня было слишком шокированное лицо, потому что Борис вдруг вскинул подбородок и весело посмотрел на меня, потрепал по плечу, успокаивая.

— Все хорошо, Поттер. Знаешь, я ему все равно сказал бы спасибо хотя б за то, что не убил.

Я длинно выдохнул и ослабевшим голосом протянул:

— Борис... меня твоя логика иногда пугает.

— Ну а что? Он мог. Забыться и увлечься, пока наказывал меня, — он задумчиво почесал бровь, — я ведь тоже был не подарок: со своим характером, трудный подросток, как сейчас любят говорить. Думаешь, ему со мной было удобно возиться?

— Ты же его сын, черт возьми! Ребёнок!

— Хорошо. Но ты ведь тоже со своим папашей вроде не общаешься, а почему?

Я вспомнил, как однажды он выпытывал у меня код от маминой ячейки в Гринготтсе, где лежали деньги на мое обучение в академии, я этот код даже не знал — доступ мне гоблины могли открыть только после выпускного. Отец в тонкостях магических договоров ничего не смыслил. Думал, я эти деньги прячу и не хочу делиться. Он тогда влепил мне звонкую пощечину, пока мы стояли посреди разгромленной от его гнева гостиной, и еще толкнул меня в спину, когда я попытался уйти.

Я помнил себя — лежащего ребенка на стоптанном грязном ковре, и как отец больно пинает меня в бедро.

— Потому что он мудак, пытался украсть у меня оставшиеся от мамы деньги, пропадал сутками в казино, где с помощью магии наживался на магглах, из-за него к нам домой постоянно ходили типы из букмекерских контор с округи. Мне ему спасибо говорить не за что.

— Вот и поговорили, — дружелюбно подытожил Борис, протянув ко мне свою чашку с чаем. Мы чокнулись. — Расскажешь, что случилось с твоей матерью?

Я ждал, что Борис спросит. Рано или поздно он должен был — и мне было так в новинку рассказывать историю кому-то, кто всего не знает. Взъерошив себе волосы, сняв очки — кухня расплылась темным пятном перед глазами вместе с лицом Бориса напротив — я начал тихо и прерывисто говорить.

— Ладно. Вот. Мне тринадцать было. Я тренировался на ловца и хотел играть в квиддич, грезил об этом, мы с Томом — да-да, тем самым — вместе... мальчишки совсем! Договорились, что пойдем на отборочные в команду. Том себе купил новую метлу… И мы с мамой как всегда пошли за принадлежностями в Косой переулок, как все ходят. Обычный день каникул, август, духота, все помню так ярко, — я нацепил очки обратно и наткнулся на неподвижный горящий взгляд Бориса. — И я ее попросил зайти за новой метлой, мне же тоже нужно, раз у Тома есть, мы ведь с ним договорились все-таки. Я хотел один из недавно вышедших тогда Нимбусов, вот нужно было мне именно в тот день... мы пошли в хранилище в Гринготтс, потому что налички с собой было недостаточно. На банк совершили нападение. Мама там погибла при взрыве, — голос у меня просел под конец, будто выкрутили громкость на минимум.

Борис молчал. В груди у меня поднялась привычная жгучая волна — не физической боли, а только тяжесть, предвестница панической атаки. Я снова закашлял в ладонь. Потом сморгнул выступившие слезы и обреченно прошептал:

— Это моя вина. Если бы не я, мы бы туда и не пошли, и она осталась жива. Я ее убил.

— Тише, тише, — попросил Борис мягко.

— Что, это всё тоже назовешь сюрпризом? — я не хотел, чтобы мой голос звучал столь озлобленно.

Борис ни капли не обиделся.

— Ты меня за такие слова, возможно, проклянешь, но слушай, я тебе сочувствую. Правда, всей душой, — воскликнул он взволнованно, когда я попытался отвернуться и не поверил его словам, он схватил меня за предплечье, нагнулся ближе к столу. — Слушай, серьезно. Ты не виноват в том, что случилось. Вот грабили ваш банк до этого когда-нибудь или это в первый раз?

— Грабили до этого когда-то, — ответил я, не понимая, к чему Борис клонит.

— Значит, не самый он уж надежный, значит, это могло произойти в любой другой день, значит, такая вероятность существовала. Ты здесь не причем. Ты — только одна из ниточек, которая сплетена в клубок, понимаешь, о чем я?

Сразу вспомнилось все детально: красные вспышки, отскакивающие от высоких стен банка, группа волшебников с вскинутыми палочками и в черных мантиях, крики, звон охранного колокола, дребезги стекла, топот каблуков, трещины в полу, поднявшаяся плотная дымка в воздухе и паника, много паники, суматохи, тяжелое прерывистое дыхание, как я оглядываюсь и ничего не вижу, не могу найти маму.

— Понимаю, но от этого мне легче не становится. Можно тысячу раз себе проговорить, что я не виноват, но чувствовать я себя виноватым не перестану, — сказал я полушепотом, все-таки отвернувшись: рассматривал печку, мутные стекла кухонного шкафа, заметил там очертания бутылки на верхней полке. — Борис, — позвал я его с надеждой, — давай напьемся?

Борис согласился, но сначала напомнил, что мы к этой теме еще вернемся.

Мы с ним выпили две бутылки эльфийского вина за игрой в карты. Когда он ушел, я взял и закинулся викодином и долго лежал размазанный на постели, пялясь в потолок.

_Борис обвязал меня красной ниткой: туго затянул ее на каждом запястье и повесил мне на шею, сделав много-много узелков, повторяя, что я не виноват и что он останется тут со мной, чтобы мне не было одиноко. Мрак комнаты окутывал нас, как плотный кокон: непонятно, моя ли это была спальня или просто незнакомая комната. За окном в небе взрывались фейерверки – яркие снопы искр, красные, зеленые, синие, они складывались в причудливых единорогов, которые бегали по беззвездному небу, высоко поднимая ноги и вставая на дыбы._

_Я проснулся от знакомого голоса мамы: она позвала меня чужим именем – Поттер – а я крикнул ей в ответ, что оно не мое._

На следующий день в обед пришла Пиппа. Я рассчитывал двух пожилых волшебниц, постоянных клиенток, и не заметил, как Пиппа остановилась у одного из шкафов и с интересом разглядывала склянки с травами.

Хоби поздоровался с ней первым, и как только мы закрылись на обед, пригласил Пиппу на чай. Мы пили его втроем за столом в кухне — где вчера еще мы с Борисом рубились пьяные в зачарованные карты и глушили вино, — и Пиппа с Хоби много разговаривали: про свадьбу Китси, про дела, про здоровье, про последние разработки в сфере зельеварения. Пиппа принесла какие-то журналы от Велти и заодно три приглашения каждое в золотом конверте.

Серьезно? Китси даже дизайн оставила тот же, что мы с ней выбирали кучу лет назад, лишь узор на бумаге поменяла и шрифт. И имя будущего мужа, само собой. Мне Пиппа вручила две штуки. Я взял их, нахмурившись, а потом, когда Хоби неловко кашлянул в чашку и ласково посмотрел на меня, всё понял. Точно. Я же сам соврал.

— У тебя еще есть дела на сегодня? — спросила меня Пиппа.

— У нас сегодня пятница, милая, обычно даже закрываемся раньше. Так что можете идти, куда хотели, — добродушно пролепетал Хоби, пока читал короткий текст на приглашении.

Я ей кивнул. Казалось бы, прошло всего чуть больше недели с нашей последней встречи, а моя жизнь теперь ощущалась как-то иначе из-за Бориса.

Пиппа меня знала, как облупленного, улавливала любую смену моего настроения и ей достаточно было лишь взглянуть мельком, как она уже знала, что со мной происходит. Я раньше обожал в ней это, пока грезил, что когда-нибудь мы наконец-то сойдемся и заживем счастливо, но после того, как Пиппа ясно дала мне понять, что я для нее — не вариант, это проницательное качество я в ней возненавидел. Мне до дрожи не хотелось делиться с ней своей историей с Борисом, своими планами, что я собираюсь уезжать или — не дай Мерлин — ляпнуть еще, что я Борисом интересуюсь.

Меня неприятно потряхивало и подташнивало из-за похмелья весь день. Когда мы с Пиппой вышли на улицу, я не ожидал настолько сильной летней жары и беспощадного солнца. Меня разморило спустя пять минут неспешной прогулки вдоль Переулка до Дырявого котла. Пиппа пробовала разговорить меня, лукаво смотрела из-под своей рыжей пышной челки, пыталась шутить, добиваясь в ответ лишь моей вялой улыбки.

Я мыслями был не тут: с чего я вдруг так четко решил, что заинтересован в Борисе? И понял ли он это? Мне казалось, ему совершенно нет до меня дела в этом плане. Борис, конечно, иногда приходил игривым и непонятным, но я мог поспорить хоть на сотню галлеонов, что всё от скуки и чтобы просто скрасить наши вечера, занятые общей работой.

Или ему нужен был друг, например.

И вообще — кольцо на его шее!

— Что с тобой творится, Тео? — не выдержала Пиппа и взяла меня под локоть, я и не заметил, как мы уже очутились возле паба. — В каких облаках витаешь? И с кем? — она приподняла бровь.

Я покачал головой.

— Неважно. Ни с кем. Куда мы направляемся?

— Давай прогуляемся. Хочешь, пойдем к нам? Посидим в саду с Платтом, нам накроют ужин на веранде?

— Нет.

Закончится ужин опять пьянкой — с Платтом по-другому сложно.

— Тогда я знаю, куда можно пойти, — Она уверенно взяла меня за руку, и мы прошли сквозь полутьму паба, даже не глядя по сторонам. У меня болела от жары голова.

В город я давно не заявлялся, как начал работу над зельями, времени для моих ночных вылазок не осталось совсем. Пиппа поглядела на оживленный тротуар и свернула за угол, потянув меня за собой. Мы молча прогуливались вдоль улиц в толпе магглов, мимо с шумом проезжали велосипедисты и ездили автобусы. Я вспомнил, как показывал ей немагический Лондон, мы катались на колесе обозрения, на двухэтажном автобусе, вспомнил день — целый день! — в который мы ходили по всевозможным музеям, как настоящие туристы. Как после ее выпускного из Хогвартса, когда мы сидели на траве в Гайд-парке, я впервые, поддавшись порыву, поцеловал ее — сердце тогда в груди билось как бешеное, как под кайфом.

Пиппа увела меня на тихую узкую улочку, затем еще дальше — мы прошли мимо нескольких высоких жилых домов, пропустили в тупичке джентльмена с таксой на поводке и двух подростков на скейтбордах. Подождали, пока останемся одни, и затем Пиппа одними губами спросила, готов ли я.

Щелчок аппарации ударил по ушам.

Мгновением позже нас укрыло сладкой тишиной. Я пришел в себя не сразу, даже испугался, что меня сейчас вывернет. Упал на колени в траву. Вокруг простирались длинные поля, с одной стороны они заканчивались густым зеленым лесом, с другой — расположилась давно знакомая мне деревенька.

Сердце в груди забилось сильнее. В этом месте я всегда чувствовал себя очень умиротворённо, пусть меня и охватывало временами печалью.

Я задрал голову к голубому небу. Пиппа рядом присела на корточки и заботливо погладила меня по спине между лопаток. Расстегнув несколько пуговиц рубашки, я отряхнулся и встал, и подал Пиппе руку.

— Здесь лучше, — она улыбнулась.

От солнца на ее переносице и щеках расцвели веснушки, которые Пиппа никогда не прятала в отличие от Китси — та припорашивала их пудрой.

Пиппа не стала размыкать наши руки. По поляне гулял порывистый теплый ветер, он приятно обдувал вспотевшую спину и шею, я позволил Пиппе вести, и она стала спускаться по склону к тропинке.

Только сейчас я почувствовал рукой что-то острое у пальцев, пользуясь случаем, пока Пиппа сосредоточилась на дороге, я разглядел кольцо на ее безымянном пальце с большим треугольным камнем.

Эверетт. Понятно. На дне рождения Китси никакого кольца у Пиппы еще не было. Подсуетился.

И что у меня в последнее время с этими кольцами все связано?

— Можем посидеть немного на лавочке, хочешь? Или пойдем, погуляем в оранжерее? — спросила Пиппа.

Мы остановились посреди тропы. Еще дальше по холму возле ограждения из кустов роз ребятня запускала волшебных воздушных змеев. Стеклянный купол оранжереи торчал из-за двухэтажного домика в деревне. Я задумчиво покачал головой, с тоской смотря на игру бликов солнца по стеклам.

— Мы же сюда пришли не для этого? — тихо уточнил я, разворачиваясь лицом в обратную сторону — в сторону кладбища с кованой черной оградой вдалеке от поля.

— Я подумала, что ты захочешь, — Пиппа пожала плечами, тоже оглядываясь туда .

Предложи она неделей раньше, я бы захотел.

Мне вдруг так всё осточертело, всё до мелочей, до последней травинки на этом поле.

Пиппа повела меня по тропе дальше. Видимо, думая, что я согласился и не буду возражать.

— Нет, я сейчас не хочу туда идти, Пиппа, — я резко остановился, Пиппа, не ожидавшая, прошла еще пару шагов вперед и тоже замерла. В лучах солнца ее волосы были цвета огня. Настоящее пламя. Такое яркое, пышное. Ветер трепал длинный подол ее летнего голубого платья. Кольцо на пальце теперь притягивало взгляд ежесекундно.

Я еще раз посмотрел на кладбище. На скамейках вдоль выложенной камнем тропинки сидели то тут, то там волшебники; щебетали птицы в лесу; здесь было лучше, чем в городе — больше свободы, можно было вдохнуть полной грудью, вкусно пахло летом. Но сейчас я хотел очутиться в душной тесной каморке. И чтобы Борис снова трепался о чудесах света, рассказывал мне про магические ритуалы в Азии, перескакивая на кельтские мифы и умничая, доказывал мне, где именно я заблуждался насчет своей жизни. И чтобы мы потом напились и снова играли в карты, или смеялись над какой-нибудь чушью.

— Ты права была тогда на ужине, хватит всего этого. Спасибо тебе, но не нужно идти у меня на поводу и пытаться мне угодить. Я этого всего не хочу.

— Тео, я не пытаюсь тебе угодить, — ласково возразила Пиппа. — Подумала, может, ты давно здесь не был, я все равно собиралась...

— Знаешь же, что был, ну как я мог? В прошлом месяце. А теперь мне пора прекратить делать.... — я непонятно помахал рукой, взъерошил себе волосы, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. — ... всё это. Сходи одна, обнови там цветы.

Треугольный изумруд засверкал на солнце, я опять ненароком посмотрел на кольцо. Пиппа одернула руку и схватилась за сумочку.

— Я не из-за этого, — предупредил твердо, чтобы она не подумала чего. Пиппа, нахмурившись и поджав губы, кивнула. — Правда, извини меня, не надо было нам сегодня встречаться. Я пройдусь до деревни, мне надо подумать. Воспользуюсь камином в трактире.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласилась Пиппа, хотя по лицу было видно, что она хотела что-то спросить, но сдерживалась. — Увидимся еще?

— Да, конечно. — Я быстро сошел с тропы.

— Тео! — Пиппа позвала меня, когда я уже перемахнул через несколько пригорков.

Ветер усилился, из-за шума я не расслышал ее слов, Пиппа помахала мне, и я махнул ей в ответ.

Весь вечер после того, как мы с Пиппой расстались, был смятённый. Я не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, тупил в мелочах, беспокойно метался из места в место, не в силах усидеть на стуле даже десяти минут.

Борис опоздал на два часа.

Я в одиночку попеременно нагревал и мешал Феликс по часовой стрелке и после — против. Рука уже дрожала от напряжения. Я слышал, что зеркало вибрировало, но подойти и проверить не было возможности. Призвать Акцио тоже — чертова магия шалила. Борис вылез из камина помятым, сонным и хмурым, словно его подменили. Вчера — совершенно другой, безумный и беззаботный человек, а сегодня — мрачнее тучи. Может, у него был брат-близнец?

Насупившись, он помог мне домешать зелье под моим четким руководством и в перерыве достал из кармана штанов мешочек с молотой чешуей дракона, плюхнул его на стол между котлами.

Оборотное закипело для следующего этапа, я отодвинул чешую в сторону и сказал Борису:

— Там для Оборотного нужно порезать бобы. Начинай, я сейчас. Сделаю нам кофе, будешь?

Он молча кивнул.

Я быстро приготовил две чашки крепкого кофе без сахара, и на подносе отнес их в спальню. Борис выглядел еще хуже: расстегнул рубашку посильнее, весь вспотел и трясся над столом, сжимая нож. Острие прыгало по доске, иногда не попадая по бобам.

— Что с тобой?

— Не донимай расспросами, — попросил Борис раздраженно. Он зажмурился, словно у него болела голова, закусил губу. Нож опять прошел мимо.

— Осторожнее, так пальцы себе отрезать можно. Болит чего? — я тронул его за плечо и меня будто током ударило — так приятно было касаться Бориса.

Мерлин, о чем я вообще.

— Хочешь, дам тебе зелье?

— Нет, мне нельзя, — почему-то ответил он. — Все, хватит, — резко остановился, скинув нож на стол. — Доделай сам, ок? Я отойду.

— Ладно, — я проследил за ним: Борис утер потный лоб, шмыгнул носом и скрылся в ванной комнате.

Щелкнул замок, послышался шум воды. Я дорезал бобы и слил сок в котел. Что это с Борисом? Зелье в котле потемнело, я проверил температуру, убавил огонь. Вода за стенкой все лилась и лилась, и никаких больше звуков не доносилось. Затем тишина.

Кофе чуть-чуть привел меня в чувство.

Борис вышел взъерошенный и мокрый, но изменившийся — на губах опять растянулась привычная улыбка, выглядел он бодрее.

— У тебя похмелье, что ли? Все хорошо?

— Всё лучше всех, Поттер! Какое похмелье, я алкоголик со стажем, — усмехнулся он. — Спасибо, — пригубил кофе. — Как там чешуя, проверил?

Про чешую я даже забыть успел. Борис сверкнул глазами, присел на табурет рядом, с кудрей его капала вода. Мертвецки бледный, он тянул кофе и барабанил пальцами по колену.

Я направил на мешочек лампу и стал пристально разглядывать: чешуя выглядела вроде бы как настоящая. Облизнув палец, я коснулся горстки и принюхался. Пахла иначе — чем-то цветочным.

— Давай проверим. Ты ее проверял же?

— Да, как ты сказал, — ответил Борис, не отрываясь от кофе. — Поджег, посмотрел на дым.

— Хорошо, — я отсыпал небольшую горстку чешуи в отдельную склянку.

Вытащил палочку. Потом вспомнил, что сегодня не лучший день для магии, палочку убрал на край стола и взял обычные маггловские спички. Борис ничего не сказал. Я чиркнул спичкой, поднес огонь к чешуе и стал ждать.

Дымок от чешуи шел не синий, каким он должен быть, а зеленоватый.

— Нет, это не она, смотри! — я поставил склянку с порошком по центру. На свету она переливалась синим и перламутровым, и вправду похожа на оригинал, но нет: если присмотреться сбоку, то видно было оранжевый оттенок.

Я еще раз поднес спичку. И порошок загорелся пламенем: ярко-красным, совершенно чужим, а потом осыпался оранжевым пеплом. Борис красноречиво хмыкнул и задумчиво потер бровь.

— Ты ее поджигал, как я тебе говорил?

— Поджигал!

— Тогда почему сейчас она горит как подделка?

— Ну я откуда знаю? — удивился Борис. По его лицу я понял, что он врал.

Я глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на него. Выразительно и долго, вкладывая во взгляд максимум строгости и требовательности, собирался уже высказать ему за ответственность, что с зельями шутки плохи и в конец-концов, Феликс кому нужнее?

Но после нашего обоюдного затяжного молчания, Борис вдруг облизнулся, откинулся на стену позади — чертову рубашку так и не застегнул, грудь ходила ходуном от глубокого дыхания — тяжело сказал:

— Поттер, что ты так на меня пялишься, глаз оторвать не можешь.

Я нервно сглотнул.

— Ну облажался, бывает. У меня был тяжелый денек.

— Что с чешуей делать будем, умник? — хрипло спросил я.

— Что-что, искать новую. Есть еще кофе?

Вот оно — опять нахальный тон, взгляд из-под бровей внимательный и вязкий. Я сдался.

— Есть.

— Давай тогда еще по чашечке и я пойду, если на сегодня закончили? — Борис посмотрел на часы на стене. — Буду искать твою чертову чешую.

_Сны у меня стали еще бредовее и наглее. И все чаще мне снится Борис._

_Сегодня снилось, как он наклонился ко мне и прошелся языком по моим ключицам. Содрал с меня рубашку, так, что полетели пуговицы по полу моей спальни._

_Это невыносимо._

_Я просыпался среди ночи с горящими щеками и возбуждением, ворочался на постели, пытаясь найти удобную позу. Закончилась ночь кошмаром: подскочил в пять утра. Опять снился Гринготтс – только там была Пиппа, она звала нас с мамой, стоя на улице, а я лишь махал ей рукой и не двигался с места, пока здание рушилось у нас на глазах._

Давно я не был настолько сосредоточенным в своей жизни. Зелья, сейчас томившиеся в котлах, искусно и правильно изготавливаемые, были доказательством моего мастерства. Я уже и забыть успел, каково это — гордиться собой и своей работой. Борис наклонился через мое плечо, сделал глубокий вдох над Феликсом, и удовлетворенная улыбка расползлась по его губам. От него пряно пахло травами.

— Что еще делать нужно?

— Осталось только ждать, пока закипит, — тепло Бориса сзади согревало мне плечи. Борис будто бы специально никуда не отходил и не отодвигался, прижимая меня к столу. — П-потом бросить десять сушеных соцветий анемоны и мешать зелье ровно по схеме на протяжении четырех часов, — выговорил я скороговоркой.

— Четырех часов?! С ума сойти, — присвистнул Борис, опалив мне дыханием загривок до мурашек. — Долго ждать, пока закипит?

— Часа два, может меньше.

И тут Борис наконец-то отошел. Я обернулся. Он побарабанил себе по губам, потом вскинул пальцем вверх, осенившись идеей, и умчался из спальни.

Борис сегодня был в благостном настроении — с энтузиазмом цедил отвар полыни в Оборотное, возился вокруг Феликса, как мама-наседка. Задавал мне тысячи вопросов по варке, нахваливал и торопил прыткопишущее перо. Его тетрадь стала уже пухлой и потрепанной от постоянного использования и конспектирования.

Может мне стоило в Хогвартс податься? Преподавать. Да, неплохая идея, чтобы ученики видели меня упоротым, бродящим со стеклянными глазами по Хогсмиду.

— Будем играть в игру! — крикнул Борис из кухни.

Я пошел на его голос.

Он нагло хозяйничал на моей кухне. Нашел в глубине буфета две пыльные стопки, наскоро обмыл их в раковине и со стуком опустил на стол. Открыл неизвестно откуда взявшуюся бутылку красной настойки. Разлил ее по стопкам. Я принюхался, клюква.

По кухне проплыла тарелка с бутербродами и опустилась в центр стола. Борис ловко управлялся с палочкой. Перенес и бутылку.

— Это откуда? — я взялся за бутылку.

— Принес сегодня с собой. Сам настаиваю.

— Что за игра? Я не хочу ни во что играть, — сказал я, ставя бутылку обратно.

— Будешь, — Борис пригласил меня сесть за стол, я усмехнулся:

— И какие правила?

— Все просто, делал — выпиваешь, не делал, пропускаешь, — Борис зачаровал стопки легким заклинанием правды.

В последний раз я баловался такими играми в Хогвартсе, когда мы засиживались в слизеринской гостиной в пьяном кругу старшекурсников. Классическая игра, если хочешь узнать много скрытой и зачастую неприятной правды.

— Серьезно? Нам что, по пятнадцать?

Борис захохотал, встряхнул головой.

— Не нуди, Поттер. Давай же! Мы тут со скуки помрем ждать два часа без дела, а так хоть повеселимся.

Я вяло пожал плечами.

— Если сильно накидаемся, не сможем мешать зелья, а если не сможем мешать, то испортим.

— Будем пить по полстопки, — предложил Борис быстро. — Начнем с простого, чтобы расслабиться, — он облокотился на стол. — Допустим... Я никогда не напивался до отключки.

Само собой, выпили мы оба. Я ожидал горечи, но почувствовал только сладковатый привкус и горячую волну вдоль горла. Закусил бутербродом, паштет был вкусным. Борис уселся на стул рядом со мной.

— Я тогда тоже с простого начну. Я никогда не варил зелья, — мы выпили по полрюмки снова.

— Ладно. Я никогда не учился в Хогвартсе.

Пить пришлось только мне, пока делал глоток, мстительно уже придумывал свой следующий ход.

— Я никогда не был в России.

Борис с усмешкой отсалютовал мне рюмкой.

— Хмм-м. Я никогда не крал чужого.

Мы снова выпили, Борис искренне удивился, посмотрел на меня, пришлось рассказать ему, как воровал еду из супермаркетов, потому что отец дома ни хрена не готовил и ничего практически не покупал. Борис признался, что воровал часто и много — особенно в своих путешествиях. И тоже еду. И тоже потому что отец его не кормил.

Следующим я сказал первое, что пришло в голову:

— Я никогда не участвовал в дуэли.

И это было чистой правдой, поэтому моя стопка осталась целой, а вот Борис выпил. И я потребовал рассказать эту историю — оказалось, дуэлей в жизни Бориса было намного больше, чем одна. То он вступался за каких-то товарищей с русскими именами, то напивался и хотел так привлечь внимание девчонок, то по глупости ляпал, не подумав. Поразительный человек.

— Я никогда не летал на метле, — признался Борис следующим.

Выпил я один.

— Серьезно? Магические дуэли — да, а метла — самое простое, что только можно придумать, нет?

Он лишь развел руками в стороны.

Несколько заходов мы баловались, спрашивая всякую ерунду: я никогда не видел драконов, я никогда не ел флоббер червя, я никогда не дрался с гоблином. Борис прикурил нам по сигарете. Кухню заполнило дымом.

— О. Придумал! Я никогда не ездил на маггловской машине! — торжественно воскликнул я.

Борис тут же выпил.

— Самый удобный транспорт. Хотя самолеты круче, — пробормотал он, жуя тянучку на закуску. — Когда мы там уже начнем задавать друг другу вопросы как пятнадцатилетние?

— Я никогда не целовался с девушками? — уточнил я.

Борис загоготал, и мы с ним чокнулись. Потом он оскалился и выдал:

— Я никогда не целовался с парнями.

Мы снова выпили.

Уши у меня точно порозовели — я чувствовал, как горел самый их кончики, и к лицу прилила краска. Борис еще больше развалился на стуле. Бутерброды у нас кончились, и я сделал вид, что очень этим обеспокоен — засуетился у столешницы, достал еще хлеба и паштета, положил все на тарелку, имитируя деятельность.

Значит, мне не показалось. Ну Борис, вот ведь сложный человек.

— Я никогда не был женат, — сказал он, не дожидаясь, пока я очнусь.

Я успел только уточнить:

— А наполовину считается? Я был помолвлен. С Китси.

Борис замотал головой, выпил и закусил, моя стопка не шевельнулась.

— И чего расстались? — выдохнул он, сморщившись.

Я не стал отвечать. Борис поизучал меня осоловевшими наглыми глазами и произнес:

— Я никогда не изменял, — я попытался остановить резко взметнувшуюся руку со стопкой к моему лицу, но не успел. Мы с Борисом выпили оба.

— Это уже интереснее, — пропел он, хитро прищурившись.

— Ничего интересного! Сам-то не лучше. И не твоя была очередь.

Вот же засранец.

Борис мне подмигнул:

— Ты со всеми Блэквеллами успел перевстречаться? От сестры к сестре бегаешь?

— Ты грубый, Борис, — заметил я заплетающимся языком. — Между прочим, Китси я с Пиппой никогда не изменял.

— О, — он оживился, — так это был кто-то другой?

— Ты его не знаешь, — оскалился я пьяно.

Борис схватил бутерброд с тарелки и с восторгом откинулся спиной на стену. Я чувствовал, как у меня щеки загорелись с новой силой.

— Удивляешь! Разбил Снежинке сердце?

— О нет, — заспорил я, — Китси разбивать нечего. В смысле, я точно не могу там ничего разбить.

— Походу не зря она Снежинка.

— К-китси вообще святая. Как она все сносила, возилась со мной... И то, что я с Энди за ее спиной, считай, так некрасиво... Он ведь мой лучший друг. И потом признавался ей пьяным, что люблю Пиппу...

— Ну ты и мудак, — заключил Борис и мне было совсем не обидно, потому что смотрел он на меня почему-то ласково. — Такую женщину прозевал.

Я показал ему привычный нам уже жест: средний палец.

— Я собой и не горжусь. Кстати, ты, получается, был женат? Вижу кольцо, что там написано? — я ткнул прямо в Бориса, нагло указав на кольцо на нитке, что болталось у него на шее.

— Имя моей жены, что ж еще. То есть, ласковое прозвище, каким я ее всегда называю.

— Ты сейчас женат? — мне показалось, что я даже протрезвел от таких новостей.

Борис вытащил кольцо, оно натянулось на нитке. Он деловито показал мне внутренний ободок: _Котку_.

— И вы сейчас не вместе?

— Ох, Поттер, — мечтательно протянул он. — Нам с ней не стоит быть вместе, потому что мы точно поубиваем друг друга в приступе страсти. Или ревности. У нее взрывной характер — снесет тебя, как ураган. Знаешь, такую женщину любить лучше с другого континента.

Я нехотя подумал про Пиппу — мы друг друга, конечно, не поубиваем, и она меня не любит, но я-то ее все еще любил, наверное. И жили мы на разных континентах.

— О ком задумался? Давай признавайся.

Борис жадно смотрел на меня.

— О Пиппе. Ее мне тоже проще любить с другого континента. Я ей жизнь сломаю, если уговорю со мной встречаться.

— Какими словами ты разбрасываешься — жизнь сломаешь! Это еще почему? — весело спросил он.

Игровых вопросов мы друг другу уже не задавали, но выпили все равно.

— Потому что со мной она будет несчастной, и мы будем вместе... подожди, я сейчас вспомню, как она мне говорила, — я допил вторую половинку в стопке, — что мы будем друг друга тянуть на дно и сделаем друг другу только хуже.

— Нет, все-таки это ты из нас двоих говоришь постоянно загадками. Я ничего не понял, Поттер, — Борис с досадой посмотрел на остатки настойки в бутылке. Бережно и аккуратно разлил ее по стопках. Я соображал медленно.

Черт, предупреждал же Бориса, что лучше не напиваться. Но было уже поздно.

— Пиппа там тоже была, — я икнул, утер рот. — В день взрыва в смысле. Только ей одиннадцать было, она же помладше нас с Китси... У них там брат старший погиб, Тодди.

— Что ж. — Борис деловито сложил ладони на колене. — Тогда она права.

— В чем?

— В том, что у вас нет и шанса. Ты себя видел, Поттер? Ты ее не просто ко дну потянешь, ты ее потопишь, оглянуться не успеешь. А девчонка, судя по всему, умная, все про себя и про тебя знает и трезво на мир смотрит, да?

— Да иди ты, — кинул я ослабевшим голосом.

Даже злиться на Бориса не получалось, да и вообще — на правду, что ли, мне теперь обижаться?

Борис опять рассмеялся.

— Ты ее еще любишь? — вдруг спросил серьезно, смех его оборвался, как рвется резко нить от напряжения.

— Уже не знаю.

Борис поднялся на ноги, взял пустую бутылку, чтобы отнести ее до раковины. Я коряво отодвинулся в сторону, встал, освобождая ему путь. Проходя мимо — вплотную ко мне, мы стояли к друг другу так близко, что я чувствовал исходившее от Бориса тепло, — он спросил:

— А что изменилось?

Я еле как ворочал языком.

— Я изменился, — выдохнул неуверенно.

И тут — Борис резко поставил бутылку на столешницу за моей спиной. Он замер, разглядывая меня до того пристально и внимательно, и до того долго, что выдержать я больше не мог: дернулся, заваливаясь в сторону. Борис вдруг вжал меня в стену рядом с дверью.

Касание его мокрых губ к моему подбородку вызвало волну мурашек — я сам не ожидал, что тело так отзовется и меня захлестнет настолько сильной чувствительностью. Глаза Бориса в полутьме казались совершенно черными и бездонными. На его коже играл желтый свет от лампы, он облизнулся. И я пропал. Пропал совершенно, сбитый жаром и тяжелым желанием, окатившим низ живота. Борис навалился на меня сильнее. И поцеловал — на вдохе, а я принял поцелуй на выдохе, горячо опалив его рот. Он неспешно лизнул мою нижнюю губу, прихватывая ее зубами совершенно без боли.

И вдруг в лаборатории запищал таймер.

Мы вдвоем вздрогнули. Остановились.

Поздней ночью, когда мы закончили с зельями, и Борис ушел от меня домой, я сразу же отрубился от усталости.

Снилось, что Борис кладет горячую свою ладонь мне на колено и ведет по бедру выше. Взгляд у него был из-под челки тягучим, чуть издевающимся. Он назвал меня «Поттер», хищно улыбнулся, а потом резко толкнул меня пятерней в грудь. Я неуклюже упал на постель и распластался поверх покрывала. Борис оседлал мои бедра. В комнате пахло зельями. Было душно. Влажный воздух оседал на коже мелкой-мелкой испариной, капельки собирались у меня под носом.

Борис наклонился ко мне, чтобы поцеловать, и его кольцо на веревке скользнуло мне по носу, упало в выемку над губой, я поймал его языком и проснулся.

Наш вчерашний поцелуй все перевернул вверх дном у меня в голове. Там и так был приличный беспорядок, а теперь — настоящий хаос. Я взялся за зеркальце, чтобы поговорить с Борисом: не про вчерашнее, про чешую. Сверившись с графиком, я понял, добавлять ее нужно уже завтра, а чешуи у меня до сих пор не было.

Позвав Бориса по имени, я в ожидании уставился в зеркальце. Он долго не появлялся в зачарованном круге, я видел лишь себя. Устав ждать, я откинул зеркальце на стол, но не успел даже со стула встать, как оно завибрировало.

— Привет, искал меня? — выдохнул Борис.

Я объяснил ему про чешую, Борис закивал:

— Всё успеем, ты мне будешь нужен через час, давай встретимся в маггловском квартале через улицу от моего дома.

— Зачем? — удивился я в ответ.

— Поедешь со мной за чешуей, нам ведь нельзя больше облажаться, я правильно понимаю?

— Ну уж нет! — я перехватил зеркальце другой рукой и вскочил на ноги. — Мне появляться на рынках нельзя.

— Это редкая ярмарка, про нее мало кто знает, она кочевая, успокойся, Поттер. Я всё разузнал. Заглянем на пару минут, ничего страшного, — Борис смотрел не на меня, а куда-то вниз. Создавалось ощущение, что он копошился в вещах: отражение в зеркале наклонялось и рябило. — Всё, у меня нет времени уговаривать тебя, встретимся через час.

Я даже не успел ничего ответить — Борис в зеркальце уже исчез, я снова видел лишь свое отражение.

— Вот же говнюк, — прошептал я пораженно.

Но на встречу все равно пришел. Ждал Бориса недалеко от скверика с маленьким фонтанчиком. Народу было мало, уже вечерело и здорово похолодало. Я взял на вынос стакан с кока-колой и шумно потягивал ее из трубочки, сидя на лавке. Когда Борис пришел — а он снова опоздал! — то заинтересованно бросив взгляд на стакан в моих руках, отобрал его у меня и жадно отпил. Я с напускным недовольством забрал колу себе. Борис кинул в меня маггловскими ключами от машины.

— Это порт-ключ, нужно нажать на кнопку, и он тебя перенесет куда нужно, — Борис развалился на скамейке рядом со мной.

— Где находится ярмарка?

— В окрестностях Бата. Давай дождемся, пока стемнеет, и можно будет туда наведаться, раз ты переживаешь, что тебя могут узнать.

— Конечно переживаю, если меня там заметят, весь Косой переулок потом шептаться будет за моей спиной.

— О, Поттер, поверь, сплетни и слухи - это еще не самое страшное, что может случиться. Разве важно, кто что про тебя подумает?

Я скорчил Борису гримасу: опять взялся меня поучать, такой весь независимый и плюющий на людей и их мнение.

— Не вздумай меня там Поттером назвать. Сразу привлечем лишнее внимание.

Борис задумчиво почесал макушку:

— Точно, об этом я даже не подумал. А ты соображаешь.

— Ты только сейчас это заметил? — ехидно уточнил я. Борис опять взял у меня стакан, и я не стал возражать, смотря, как он зажимает трубочку между губ.

Когда на улице достаточно стемнело, мы нашли безлюдный дворик и воспользовались порт-ключом. Перенос был тяжелым: опять скрутило все внутренности и меня сильно замутило. Я согнулся пополам, вдыхая влажный ночной воздух полной грудью. Борис пошатывался на месте. Сдавленно посмеялся, что нам еще и тридцати нет, а уже кряхтим как старики от простой аппарации. Я толкнул его в плечо.

Мы стояли на небольшой горке, в ярде от моих ног я заметил на земле тонкую светящуюся полоску аппарационного барьера. А уже за ней — там, внизу, на большой поляне расположилась ярмарка. Издалека похожая на странствующий цирк, она сияла желтыми огнями, шумела, была в постоянном движении — волшебники сновали между шатрами, улюлюкали ведьмы, в узких заполненных торговых рядах стоял шум разговоров, что-то взрывалось и вспыхивало яркими искрами.

Борис довольно кивнул в сторону ярмарки. Мы начали спускаться под горку, скользя по влажной траве. Чем ближе мы подходили, тем больше я удивлялся: те черные рынки, где мне приходилось когда-то разыскивать ингредиенты не шли с этим ни в какое сравнение. В воздухе витали тысячи запахов: едва знакомых и совершенно чужих. Сбоку тянулась вереница магазинчиков в шатрах: магические артефакты, эксклюзивные древние реликвии, редкие книги, магические животные...

— Пошли, — шепнул Борис, указав мне на первый длинный торговый ряд, весь заполненный народом. Никто вроде не обращал на нас никакого внимания, но я на всякий случай натянул ворот плаща повыше.

На прилавках столько всего лежало! И редкие корешки красной медуницы, и мешочки с перламутровой кошачьей травой, даже сушеные головы белой змеи! С ума сойти! Мы с Борисом всё шли и шли, переговариваясь иногда и выискивая цепкими взглядами чешую.

Дойдя до третьего ряда, я остановился под россыпью желтых магических фонариков. Волшебница в завязанном на голове шелковом платке окинула меня заинтересованным и оценивающим взглядом.

На небольшом столике у нее лежало несколько мешочков с чешуей драконов. Синий Тацльвурм находился в самом крайнем справа.

— Нашел? — спросил Борис, постоянно озираясь по сторонам, будто боялся, что его могут тут заметить.

Я тоже побаивался, но предполагал, что вряд ли кто-нибудь из знакомых будет проводить вечер воскресенья на черном рынке в Бате.

— Кажется, да, — я указал на нужный мешочек. — Это тертая чешуя синего Тацльвурма?

— Она самая, — горделиво ответила ведьма.

— Настоящая? — спросил Борис, влезая в разговор.

— Сомневаетесь?

— Любят у вас тут честных людей обм...

— Тсс, — я толкнул Бориса в плечо, — можем проверить прямо сейчас? — спросил у женщины, уже думая, что она начнет торговаться и откажет, заведет шарманку: или покупайте, иди до свидания, тогда придется скупить тут все мешки с чешуей, какие попадутся, и проверять их полночи дома.

А сроки-то поджимали.

— Проверяйте, — к моему удивлению, волшебница достала из-под прилавка маггловскую чашку Петри, отсыпала в нее маленькую горсточку чешуи и отдала мне. Потом прошептала Люмос и поднесла палочку ближе к склянке, чтобы нам было лучше видно. Мы с Борисом удивленно переглянулись и посмотрели на торговку с уважением. Свое дело она знала. Я поджег чешую, стал ждать.

Чешуя замерцала сначала светло-голубым цветом, а затем — с короткой дерзкой вспышкой синего пламени она превратилась в серый, присыпанный синими частицами пепел. Настоящая. Я принюхался к чашке: от нее шел голубоватый дымок, пахнущий горько.

— Она. Настоящая, — я обернулся к Борису. Тот довольно улыбнулся и кивнул торговке:

— Нам два мешочка. А ты везунчик, По...

Я успел пальцами легко хлопнуть Бориса по щеке, заставив его заткнуться. Борис показушно побил себя по губам.

Ведьма быстро собрала заказ, Борис дал ей тысячу за две порции и вручил чешую мне, чтобы я спрятал ее во внутренний карман плаща. Только мы вернулись в предыдущий ряд, снуя между волшебниками и волшебницами, пробираясь к выходу из лабиринтов рынка, как Борис дернулся, застыл на месте на мгновение и ускорился, постоянно оглядываясь. Он схватил меня за руку, потащил за собой. Опять оглянулся. Я проследил за его взглядом: сбоку от рынка, возле рядочка лавок с магическими артефактами стояло несколько волшебников — они шумно переговаривались, вскидывали руками, я почти отвел взгляд, но застыл на месте, как вскопанный.

В легкие будто залили холодной воды: я и поперхнулся воздухом, и не мог сделать новый вдох, и потонул под тяжестью в груди. Сердце забилось как дикое, в висках раздался знакомый звон. Я попытался взять себя в руки и сделал глубокий вдох. Из всей той толпы Ренара я узнал моментально: с длинными седыми волосами, убранными в хвост; самый высокий из них — с тлеющей в пальцах сигарой, его резкий профиль, поджатые тонкие губы...

Борис дернулся вперед.

— Ты куда? — спросил я.

— Мне надо проследить... Так, Поттер, спрячься где-нибудь, — прошипел Борис и подтащил меня за локоть к какому-то шатру. Я вцепился в край толстой натянутой расписной ткани.

— Проследить? За кем?

— Всё потом, иди!

И он толкнул меня в бок, я споткнулся и утонул в тяжелой ткани и потом неловко проскочил внутрь шатра, чтобы не упасть. В нос моментально ударил яркий запах благовоний, сладких духов, горьковатый — от ведьминской травы. Я вдохнул душный воздух, закашлялся.

Чертов Борис! Проследить за кем — за Ренаром?! Он его откуда знал?! Я бешено завертелся на месте, ища выход на улицу, который затерялся в складках ткани.

Балки шатра под потолком все были увешаны непонятными оберегами: причудливой формы загогулины из веток, ниток, бус, они покачивались, зачаровывая своим звоном. Где-то побрякивали колокольчики, бились друг об друга хрустальные бусины.

Я возился там, как бешеный пес, метался вдоль натянутой стенки, брался за штору с разных сторон, чтобы отодвинуть край полога, но тут меня окликнули:

— Что стоишь, несчастный мой? — молоденькая симпатичная ведьма в цветных тряпках поманила меня пальцем; я отшатнулся.

— Я н-не...

Я прибью Бориса! Я покрепче сжал полог, чтобы удрать обратно на улицу. Ведьма пожирала меня ярко подведенными глазами

— Небось, ошибся? — подсказала она игриво.

— Да, именно, — выдохнул я доверчиво, чем вызвал у нее порцию заливистого смеха.

— Так, мой хороший, подойди ближе.

Ее черные густые волосы разметались по плечам, из-под коротких рукавов сетчатой кофты просвечивала белоснежная кожа. Я замотал головой:

— Да я лучше пойду...

— Твои дела тебя подождут. Раз попал сюда, значит, на то причина была.

О да, меня сюда нагло столкнули против моей воли! Опять подумал о Борисе, куда он собрался, если это он для Ренара заказ у меня делал... я тогда тут же вылью все зелья!

О, Мерлин, что же творилось! Мысли у меня в голове сметали друг друга в хаосе, еще и ведьма эта, которая по-прежнему прожигала меня взглядом… Когда наши с ней глаза встречались, я вообще забывал все то, о чем думал секундой прежде.

— Поди сюда, сказала, — рыкнула она властно, и я сам не заметил, как ноги отнесли меня прямо к накрытому фиолетовой льняной тканью столу, за которым она сидела. Ведьма выгнулась, как хищная опасная кошка, посмотрела на меня исподлобья снизу вверх. — Погадаю тебе.

— Расскажете, что у меня Гримм, трудности и угроза скорой смерти? — отшутился я нервно и скомканно, вспоминая все уроки прорицания разом: что ни день — то грозит тебе опасность, мальчик мой и девочка моя.

— А ты не юли, — бросила ведьма, — мне шутов и здесь хватает, — показала на колоду потрепанных, с виду знавших уже много рук карт с рунами. — Не твой формат, — добавила, заметив, как я слежу за движением ее пальцев по картам. — Ладонь будет честнее. Дай руку?

Еще чего, время мне тратить на глупости, подумал я недовольно и протянул к ней ладонь, даже не заметив. Черные глаза ведьмы смотрели будто сквозь меня — так неуютно и завораживающе, что как будто и знаешь, что пора бы уже валить и заканчивать, но тело не слушается и предательски выполняет все ее приказы.

Пальцы ведьмы были теплыми и осторожными, сначала она надавила мне на центр ладони слишком сильно, кольнув острым, накрашенным лаком ногтем.

— Ты сейчас, — она покрутила мою ладонь, опять провела пальцем, надавливая ноготком, остановилась, — на перепутье. Свернешь в одну сторону, будешь мучиться душевно, пойдешь в другую, — она провела мне по линии от указательного пальца до запястья, — возможно, встретишь свою смерть, а возможно, что найдешь исцеление.

Душевные мучения? Так я ведь уже.

— Ну вот, а вы говорили...

— Ничего я тебе не говорила, — отрезала она, намекая, чтобы я не мешал своей болтовней. — Вот здесь, видишь, двоится линия... хотя к Мерлину тебя, ничего ты не увидишь. Волшебник упрямый, погрязший в своем мире и ничего кроме него не замечающий.

— Оскорбления тоже входят в ваш спектр… услуг? — выдохнул я, игнорируя липкий холодок, пошедший по спине.

Она опять посмотрела на меня, теперь иначе — медленно-медленно, выразительным долгим и капельку насмешливым взглядом. Смотрела, будто знала про меня все. Я попробовал отнять ладонь.

— Правду слушать всегда неприятно, — сказала ведьма. И отпустила мою руку сама.

Я тут же спрятал ее в карман плаща.

— Сколько вам нужно заплатить за гадание?

— Сколько не жалко, — уже скучающим тоном ответила она, откинувшись на спинку стула и продолжая меня разглядывать, как диковинную зверушку.

Я наугад пошарился в кармане штанов, положил ей на стол пятьдесят галлеонов. Ведьма на деньги даже внимания не обратила.

— Какой дорогой пойдешь? — спросила меня, прищурившись.

— Слушайте, если б я вообще понимал, о чем вы говорите...

Тут полог позади распахнулся, знакомый встревоженный голос раздался за спиной:

— Эй! Пот... Тео! Какого черта? Я тебя ищу везде, пойдем! — голова Бориса высунулась из-за ткани, выглядел он мертвецки бледным, губы дрожали, взгляд бегал. — Быстрее.

Неуклюже споткнувшись об бархатный пуфик, я ринулся к Борису: искал он меня везде, как же! Сам же меня сюда запихнул! Обернулся я лишь разок, прежде, чем скрыться на улице: ведьма пересчитывала галлеоны и усмехнулась мне, не говоря ни слова.

И что это, черт ее возьми, значило?!

Борис нервно чеканил шаг по тропинке у шатров, я еле за ним поспевал. Мимо нас проносились волшебницы и волшебники в причудливых больших шляпах и развевающихся мантиях. В поле за забором паслись фестралы. Борис напряженно молчал. Мы поднялись в горку до границы аппарации, я аж вспотел от быстрой ходьбы. Только мы перешли за черту, как Борис, не говоря ни слова, схватил меня за руку и аппарировал.

Мы очутились в Косом. В темном проулке за цветочной лавкой. Борис сразу же прикурил себе сигарету и жадно затянулся, втягивая щеки, что скулы проявились на лице, как два острых бугра.

Выглядел он нездоровым.

— Ты мне объяснишь, что происходит? За кем ты там следил? — зашипел я гневно, как только спазм в желудке после аппарации отпустил.

Борис продолжал курить.

— Ты откуда Ренара знаешь?! — внутри меня всё дрожало от ярости.

— А ты его откуда знаешь? — удивился Борис искренне.

Только я открыл рот, чтобы ему ответить, как он толкнул меня в плечо, я упал спиной на стену дома позади, Борис прижал палец к моим губам.

— Очевидно, разговор будет не для улицы, пошли к тебе, Поттер.

Пока мы с ним шли до лавки, я уже перебрал все варианты, какие мог выдумать — ладно, версия у меня была лишь одна: Борис работал на Ренара и исполнял его заказ.

Чем больше я это обдумывал, тем сильнее злился. Дорога занимала каких-то минут пять, а я уже себя довел до крайней точки.

Только мы с Борисом переступили порог, и он щелкнул замком на двери, как я резко обернулся к нему:

— Скажу тебе сразу, если ты с ним дела какие-то вместе ведешь, то нашему договору конец! Плевать на твою клятву и расписку, всё обнулим, деньги я тебе верну, про зелья забудь! — я вскинул рукой в сторону Бориса и наставил на него указательным палец. — Прямо сейчас вылью их в унитаз и как будто не было.

От напряжения меня перекосило. От одной только мысли, что я каким-то образом в чем-то помог Ренару и его людям, меня замутило.

— Стой, стой, стой, — затараторил Борис. — Подожди...

— Честно отвечай: откуда его знаешь?! — жестко спросил я, не дав ему договорить, голос мой сорвался, я даже не замечал, что почти кричу.

— Так, Тео, успокойся, — помолчав, сказал Борис, обошел меня и остановился у стойки. Потом словно передумав, пошел сразу к лестнице наверх. Я тяжело дышал, смотря ему в спину. Он обернулся на первой ступеньке и помахал, зовя за собой.

Мы поднялись в мою спальню.

— Я тебе слово даю, что на Ренара не работаю, мы с ним не партнеры и не друзья.

Борис уселся на стул, положил ногу на ногу. Я начал вышагивать перед ним, швырнул мешочки с чешуей на постель и туда же скинул плащ. Борис опять закурил сигарету.

— Я тебе не верю.

— Хорошо, ладно, — Борис следил за мной, вертя головой, — когда-то давно мы с ним работали. Но сейчас нет, ты же видишь, я наоборот от него прячусь!

— Что между вами случилось?

— Не могу тебе рассказать.

— Вот как. Тогда пошел ты в жопу, Борис! Проваливай! Всё! — я как безумный кинулся к каморке, Борис вскочил со стула и толкнул меня в сторону, чтобы я не вписался в проход. У него получилось: я больно впечатался плечом в стену, Борис остановился ко мне вплотную, лицом к лицу. Его теплое дыхание касалось моего подбородка, губы Бориса подрагивали, струйка дыма от сигареты, зажатой в его пальцах, поднималась вверх под потолок. Я тяжело сглотнул: — Я их вылью сейчас же.

— Нет. Не выльешь. Скажи для начала, откуда ты сам Ренара знаешь? Вот от тебя-то не ожидал.

Я брыкнулся, пытаясь сбросить Бориса с себя, он зажал меня еще теснее и сильнее.

— Ну?

— Отпусти и узнаешь.

Борис затянулся снова, стрельнул в меня подозрительным взглядом и отпустил, а сам встал перед каморкой, преграждая мне путь к зельям.

Я пошел к своему столу, грубо дернул последний ящик, пришлось присесть на корточки, разворошить там стопку документов по магазину, счетов и чеков, доверенностей, на самом дне лежали газеты. Я нащупал нужную, не взглянул даже на заголовок, потому что знал всё наизусть, даже с закрытыми глазами видел этот разворот перед собой детально.

Швырнул газету Борису: тот ее поймал. На столе лежали его сигареты, я прикурил себе и сел на стул, обессиленно развалившись на нем.

Борис сначала долго и непонимающе смотрел на главную страницу, потом, судя по разгладившейся складке между бровей, он нашел нужный абзац и нумерацию. Начал листать, отойдя от каморки и присев на край постели. Я наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, как знакомая паника и тревога поднимались внутри волной, как они захлестывали меня, накатывали и накатывали. Я затянулся покрепче, пытаясь отрезвить себя горечью дыма на языке.

Страница с пятой по одиннадцатую, огромная статья в Пророке про суд по делу нападения на Гринготтс от седьмого августа. Я не держал сейчас газету в руках, но четко видел перед глазами старую колдографию Ренара и еще четверых волшебников — в заколдованных путах они стояли перед судьей в ожидании приговора.

В банке они, само собой, были в масках. Тогда я не знал их лиц. Но теперь — после поимки Авроратом, после долгого и шумного суда, который прогремел на весь магический Лондон ошеломляющей новостью, — я запомнил все до мелочей. Я запомнил убийц моей матери.

Борис зашуршал газетой, сложил ее обратно и кинул на подушку.

— Мерлин и Моргана, чтоб меня... и ты после этого в сюрпризы не веришь? Серьезно? — пораженно захохотал он. Потом резко осекся. Спрятал лицо в ладонях, помассировал глаза, утер лоб, пришел в себя. Потом затушил сигарету в пепельнице, потянувшись до стола, и произнес: — Я понял. Я тебе всё расскажу, Тео. Но тогда это уже будет не просто сделка о варке, — он предостерегающе посмотрел на меня. — Нужно, чтобы ты дал мне Непреложный обет, если хочешь всё знать.


	3. Глава 3

Я не ослышался? Непреложный обет?

Борис обошел меня, остановился напротив, будто мы с ним собрались биться на дуэли. Лицо его изменилось, ожесточилось.

— Мне всё равно нужен еще помощник для дела, которое я собираюсь провернуть. Если ты готов помочь, то я во всем тебе признаюсь и всё расскажу, как есть. Но тебе надо поклясться, что я могу на тебя положиться, что ты никому ничего не расскажешь.

Я смотрел на него, не моргая. Дышал коротко, свистяще, сердце бешено билось под ребрами от выброса адреналина.

— Борис, ты с ума сошел? Ты себя сейчас вообще слышал? — поморщился я. — Ренар и его шестерки мою мать убили, а ты мне тут про какие-то клятвы, про дело, про еще черт знает что. Говори немедленно, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я не могу.

— Прекрасно. Тогда я не могу дать тебе Непреложный обет. Как тебе такое в голову вообще пришло? Расторгаем нашу сделку и дело с концом.

Меня накрыло тяжелым разочарованием, как пуховым одеялом — я задыхался от смятения, от неожиданности всего. Мы уже и про чешую-то забыли. Борис занервничал:

— Нет, сделку мы отменить не можем, Поттер. Зелья мне нужны.

— Я отказываюсь их доваривать, я не собираюсь помогать Ренару ни за что в жизни! — я опять прикрикнул на Бориса.

— Да не собираюсь я ему эти зелья отдавать, господи! — взвился он в ответ.

— Тогда говори, что происходит.

Он засуетился, полез за новой сигаретой, но не закурил ее.

— Слушай, я тебе только одно скажу, хотя по правилам мне даже этого говорить нельзя, но — ты хочешь отомстить Ренару? Хочешь справедливости? — он не дал мне даже ответить, торопливо продолжил: — Я думаю, что хочешь. Конечно же, хочешь. Я вспомнил несколько слухов. Ты же наверняка думал всё это время, почему он не попал в Азкабан вместе с остальными, да? — Борис вернул сигарету обратно в пачку. — Что все подтвердили, будто его там и не было и он ни при чем? Потому что они дали Непреложный обет! Древний ритуал верности, между прочим. Его не используют ради мелочей и каких-нибудь шуток, только когда вопрос стоит остро — как между жизнью и смертью. Он же не дурак, когда они ограбление планировали, считаешь, он не продумал все до мелочей...

Борис еще что-то говорил, точно говорил, потому что губы его двигались, и он вскидывал бровями, активно жестикулировал и сыпал аргументами, чтобы меня прогнуть. Уцепился за эту соломинку изо всех сил. Однако я его не слушал — в ушах у меня стоял звон, я плыл сквозь пространство и время, отупев, отрешившись от всего мира, пораженный своей догадкой.

— Поттер? Тео? — позвал меня Борис, когда заметил, что я никак не реагирую. Он наклонился ко мне поближе. Я ослабевшими руками утер лицо. — Ты меня слышишь?

Пытаясь сфокусировать на Борисе взгляд, я севшим голосом спросил:

— Ответь честно, ты все это заранее спланировал?

Не могло быть такого, чтобы все это было большой случайностью, просто не могло быть. Никакой это не был сюрприз. Борис не мог так рисковать, он точно знал, заранее всё про меня знал и про Ренара.

— Что именно? — удивленно переспросил он.

— Ренара, сделку, Непреложный обет, знакомство со мной. Ты знал, что я был в Гринготтсе, знал, что я потерял там мать, знал, что конечно же, я захочу отомстить ему?

— Боже... нет! Нет! — вскрикнул вдруг Борис ошеломленно. — Откуда бы я узнал?!

— Не бывает таких продуманных совпадений, Борис. Говори правду, пока я тебя отсюда не выгнал. Мне плевать уже на всё, на деньги, на наркотики, всё забирай и уходи.

— Поттер, я тебе клянусь, что я ничего не знал. Это чистая удача. Мне повезло.

Я рассмеялся, и потом мой смех плавно перетек в вымученный стон. Захотелось сбежать отсюда, забыться — но я был у себя дома, и это была моя жизнь, куда бы я от нее делся?

— Правда. Это удача. Я могу тебе доказать.

— Снова поклянешься на крови ? Опять будешь мне говорить, что твоё слово многого стоит? Чего именно оно стоит? Двух пакетов с таблетками? И четырех мешков с галлеонами сверху?

Борис сжал губы в нитку. На скулах у него загуляли желваки.

— Сам увидишь, что я тебе не вру, — он резко стащил с себя плащ, бросил его бесформенной кучей на пол, затем начал расстегивать манжету на рубашке. Долго возился с пуговицами, казалось, он сомневался и не хотел этого делать. Так я его ни о чем таком и не просил! Совсем, что ли, сдурел? Я хотел его остановить и попросить перестать устраивать цирк, но Борис прекратил сам. Он постоял так, задумчиво рассматривая повисший расстегнутый рукав, потом двинулся ко мне. Оперся двумя руками на стол позади меня. Я вжался в спинку стула, стараясь отодвинуться от Бориса подальше.

Меня здорово так крыло — хотелось оттолкнуть его и, если нужно, я мог бы даже с ним подраться, настолько я был злым, но одновременно — стоило ему приблизиться к моему лицу, как непрошенный бесстыдный жар сразу прошелся по всему телу. Я хотел смотреть Борису в глаза, но выходило, что смотрел лишь на его губы.

— Послушай, — прошептал он совсем тихо, — Ренар мне задолжал, и сейчас у меня есть шанс напомнить ему об этом. Хочу, чтобы он поплатился за то, как поступил со мной.

— Что он сделал? — тоже шепотом спросил я.

— Обманул меня.

— И как ты хочешь ему напомнить об этом, собираешься его убить? — голос мой дрогнул.

Борис выглядел сейчас по-иному: не шутливый, растрепанный, а до страшного серьезный; человек, который в жизни побыл не только на ее светлой стороне, но и который горя и ужасов получил сполна. Сосредоточенный, уверенный. Наверное, таким он возвращался туда, в свой привычный круг общения, когда выходил из моей квартиры.

Я никогда об этом не думал. И боялся услышать ответ.

— Нет. — Борис смотрел мне прямо в глаза. — У меня есть план, как сделать так, чтобы Ренар больше никому помешать не смог. Ты со мной? Сделаем всё вместе.

— Мы можем попасть за это твоё дело в Азкабан?

Тут Борис мимолетно задумался.

— Если облажаемся, то можем, но в случае чего Ренар до нас доберется быстрее, чем Министерство .

Холодок пробежал по моему телу. Я упрямо сказал:

— Тогда я не хочу давать обет.

Борис опустил взгляд на мои губы. Он наклонился чуть сильнее, наши носы соприкоснулись:

— Но у нас всё получится, обещаю. Поттер. Разве тебе бы не хотелось отомстить ему за прошлое?

Борис давил мне на больное место, и получалось у него отлично.

— Хотелось. Но не так.

— А как? Это ты его убить собираешься?

Сердце у меня в груди ёкнуло.

— Нет, уже не хочу.

— Это хорошо. — Борис склонил голову набок, не отрывая от меня испытующего взгляда. Мне становилось всё жарче и жарче. — Если согласишься, то тебе потом от этого легче будет, я же чувствую. Шанс на миллион! — продолжил он дальше лезть мне под кожу. — Мы уже достаточно далеко зашли, я уже рассказал тебе то, чего не должен был. И зелья почти готовы. Нельзя всё остановить и отменить, просто нельзя. Ты мне доверяешь?

И тут я вспомнил слова ведьмы: вот оно, моё перепутье, наступило фантастически быстро, и я, кажется, ступил на тропу смерти и исцеления; жизнь вокруг вдруг завертелась кусочками совпадений, как лоскутное одеяло, пропитанное магией и переплетами судьбы, и я увидел ее во всей своей красе. К горлу подступил ком, я попробовал его сглотнуть, но тяжесть осталась.

— А ты мне доверяешь? — сипло прошептал я после молчания.

— Да.

— И поэтому требуешь от меня дать Непреложный обет?

— Это доказательство доверия, Поттер.

Борис наконец отодвинулся.

— Тогда я тоже попрошу что-нибудь взамен, Борис.

— Проси, — вдруг легко согласился он, понимая, что снова уговорил меня играть по его правилам.

Ночь вокруг стояла свежая и тихая. Мы аппарировали прямо на гравийную широкую дорожку в какой-то деревне. Молчаливо по двум сторонам от нас стояли одноэтажные домики с темными окнами. Деревня давно спала, наш щелчок аппарации на фоне этой сонной тишины казался убийственно громким. Борис уверенно пошел до самого крайнего домика в ряду, где горел свет, пробиваясь сквозь штору из окна. Я, как только пришел в себя после переноса, кинулся за ним.

— Где мы?

— Нам нужен свидетель, который проведет обряд, — объяснил мне Борис и посмотрел, как на дурака.

Я ненавидел его такие красноречивые взгляды — и поверить до сих пор не мог, что действительно около получаса назад согласился дать ему Непреложный обет, что помогу в деле, про которое даже ничего толком не знал. Пока мы приближались к домику, я всё больше, с каждым проделанным шагом, понимал, в какую муть ввязываюсь — полная ахинея. Как я вообще Борису поддался? Что это за магия у него, что стоит начать уговаривать, юлить — я уже на всё соглашаюсь?

Зелья, деньги, притащить ко мне наркотики. А теперь еще и добровольно пойти за ним и дать Непреложный обет, в котором он может потребовать от меня что угодно. Или это у меня талант такой — неустанно поганить свою жизнь, или это у Бориса особенность — лезть в чужую и ее баламутить.

— Стой, я передумал, — запротестовал я, когда Борис остановился перед входной дверью и потянулся к звонку.

— Поздно.

Он нажал на кнопку.

— Это было безрассудное решение, я отказываюсь. Мне не нужны неприятности, у меня их и так полно. Сам не знаю, почему согласился.

— Зато я знаю, — полушепотом непонятно произнес Борис. Он хотел что-то еще мне сказать, но дверь перед нами распахнулась.

За ней никого не оказалось — только окатило вдруг неожиданным потоком звуков: лаяла собака, которая топталась у порога и, виляя хвостом, разглядывала нас своими глазами-бусинками; из глубины дома играла музыка, на кухне что-то гремело. И в доме было слишком просторно, если сравнивать с внешним скудным видом — длиннющий коридор с кучей дверей, всюду горели лампы.

— Привет, Попчик! Где твоя хозяйка? — ласково поздоровался Борис с собачонкой — мелкой болонкой, которая принялась скакать вокруг него с радостным визгом. — Мириам! Ау!

Дверь за нами захлопнулась сама. Я дернулся и отскочил от нее. Борис снова посмотрел на меня насмешливо.

— Тут я, тут, Борис, — ответила ему выглянувшая из гостиной женщина — по маггловски причудливо одетая: черные обтягивающие джинсы и такой же жилет, а под ним вроде бы ничего. И вся усыпана серебром — толстыми цепями, кольцами с камнями на пальцах. Она оценивающе оглядела меня. — Что случилось?

— Это Мириам, — обернулся ко мне Борис, а потом снова отвернулся к своей подруге. — Мириам, нам нужен третий для Непреложного обета.

— Вот как, — она скрестила руки на груди, потом многозначительно посмотрела на Бориса, они обменялись буквально несколькими взглядами, а выглядело все как диалог. Я даже смог его прочесть: Мириам не нравилось, что Борис меня сюда притащил. Вот и славно, я с удовольствием вернусь сейчас домой и выкину Бориса из своей жизни и из головы.

А еще Мириам — очевидно — про меня давно знала, потому что не была удивлена меня увидеть и не спросила имени.

— Давай отойдем на пару слов? — Борис указал ей на гостиную, а меня похлопал по плечу, мол, жди здесь.

— Стой, Борис, можно я уйду? — я дернул его за рукав рубашки, тот самый, расстегнутый, и он подвернулся.

Борис выдернул руку из моей хватки неожиданно грубо.

— Все хорошо. Я сейчас вернусь.

Пока их не было, я метался по прихожей, брался за ручку двери, садился на пуфик у вешалки, снова подрывался на ноги; Попчик сидел на коврике у комода и рассматривал меня с каким-то крайне человеческим интересом, вертя головой вслед за всеми моими передвижениями.

Меня бросало из крайности в крайность: то осознание, в какую глупость я сейчас ввяжусь и назад дороги не будет, то странный, злой и горячий триумф — Ренар! Возможность отплатить ему! То, о чем я мечтал на протяжении тринадцати лет — справедливость. Я почему-то нутром чувствовал, что Борис не станет мне лгать, и я понятия не имел, откуда у меня были такие уверенные мысли. Так может тогда — это и есть мой шанс? Жизнь поставить вверх дном, измениться, или сломать всё окончательно, или переродиться и освободиться?

Вернулись Борис и Мириам довольно скоро. Борис улыбался, походка его снова стала прыгучей и легкой. Вот только Мириам теперь выглядела еще мрачнее.

— Пройдемте в гостиную. Теодор, верно?

— Верно.

Мы втроем прошли в небольшую темную комнату с диваном, уставленную книжными шкафами вдоль стены. Мириам взмахнула палочкой, и шторы на окнах захлопнулись. Попчик побежал вслед за нами, кряхтя и сопя. Он запрыгнул в кресло возле меня и уютно разлегся там, положив морду на подлокотник. Я неловко топтался рядом с Борисом, не решаясь ничего делать. Мириам выглядела так, будто тоже не хотела принимать никакого участия в Борисовой идее. Но вероятно, что не из-за дела — она-то, как я понял, всё знала и даже принимала участие, иначе зачем бы Борис повел меня к ней?

Это я ей не нравился. Я ведь совсем не знал, что творилось с Борисом вне стен моей лавки — с кем он общался, чем на жизнь по-настоящему зарабатывал в Лондоне, в каких кругах вращался (ну, если он завсегдатай Лютного переулка, то нетрудно догадаться, в каких именно).

— Ты уверен, Боря? — тихо уточнила она, когда мы втроем встали в центре гостиной, образуя треугольник.

Борис только окинул меня тёплым взглядом и протянул ко мне свою ладонь. Странно, но мне было приятно, что Борис мне так доверял — ну не идиот ли я? Я схватился за его руку, и он сжал пальцы сильнее, вцепившись в меня мертвой хваткой.

Мириам только вздохнула. Выписала заклинание палочкой в воздухе.

— Взываю к непреложной клятве между Борисом Павликовским и Теодором Декером, которая будет действовать, пока их объединяет общее дело и обещания, данные здесь и сейчас.

Из кончика её палочки вырвалась тонкая белая нить обета; она пролетела между нами и мягко обвила наши с Борисом ладони. Закрутилась спиралью вокруг запястий, утонула под рукавами рубашек.

Борис облизнул губы, в глазах его горел огонек, его рука опять подрагивала, я отчётливо ощущал эту мелкую лихорадочную дрожь . Нити обета чувствовались на коже как невесомая паутинка, щекочущая мне руку. С каждой секундой она затягивалась все туже.

— Пара просьб, Поттер, и не больше, — усмехнулся Борис.

Мириам покачала головой почти незаметно.

— Обещаешь ли ты, Теодор Декер, оказать мне любую помощь и быть мне верным партнером в деле касаемо Ренара?

— Обещаю, — выдохнул я, первая белая нить впилась нам в кожу с легким покалыванием.

— Обещаешь ли ты держать все в строжайшей тайне? — Борис вздернул подбородок.

— Обещаю.

— Обещаешь, что будешь со мной в этом деле до самого конца, что бы ни случилось? — вдруг горячо сказал Борис, прожигая меня умоляющим взглядом.

Я вздрогнул, его «что бы ни случилось» отозвалось внутри уколом паники — я повернулся к Мириам, она уверенно держала палочку, продолжая мерно покачивать ею в воздухе, поддерживая нити.

Если Борис был уверен, что дело ожидал успех, зачем требовал идти до конца, в случае чего? В каком случае? В случае, если Ренар нас с ним прикончит? В случае, если мы вдвоем окажемся в Азкабане? Я, считай, и так одной ногой уже там — если Министерство узнает про зелья, есть вероятность, что только штрафом я не отделаюсь, почему же я тогда с Бориса не брал никакого обета? Я запаниковал. Борис перехватил мою руку покрепче.

Ладно. Половина дела уже сделана. Я грубо ответил:

— Обещаю. И ты, Борис, обещаешь, что в этом деле с Ренаром не подставишь меня и не бросишь?

Борис этого не ожидал, но посмотрел на меня с уважением:

— Обещаю.

Из палочки Мириам вырвалась еще одна тонкая линия и легла на наши сцепленные ладони, запечатлеваясь на коже белесым витиеватым шрамом.

— А он молодец, — тихо пробормотала Мириам, когда всё успокоилось. Мы с Борисом расцепили руки.

— Быстро учится, — улыбнулся Борис.

Я сел на диван. Чувствовал себя уставшим.

— Теперь-то вы мне расскажете, что задумали?

— Выпить хотите? — предложила Мириам, пристегивая палочку к поясу на джинсах. — Вина? Или лучше кофе?

— Я тебе сам всё расскажу наедине, а то Мириам мне и слова вставить не даст. Вина и кофе, если можно? — Борис уселся рядом со мной и стал приманивать собаку, похлопывая себя по колену. — Поппер, ко мне, ко мне, хороший.

Мириам уперлась руками в бока, недовольно взглянула на Бориса:

— Да, потому что считаю, что ни к чему хорошему это тебя не приведет, Борис. Ты хочешь сделать всё в спешке, на одном порыве, но здесь надо хорошо всё продумать.

— Я уже долго всё продумывал, Мириам, сейчас самое лучшее для нас время.

Я откинулся на спинку. Диван был мягкий, и я сразу расслабился, ноги у меня разъехались в разные стороны, Борис весело потрепал меня по колену. Мириам ушла. Попчик радостно соскочил с кресла и запрыгнул между нами с Борисом на диван, бешено виляя хвостом. Борис поцеловал его в макушку и почесал за ушами.

— Признайся всё-таки, Борис, пожалуйста, что ты всё это спланировал, — полушепотом произнес я, привлекая к себе его внимание.

— Ты всё поймешь потом, Тео, я тебе докажу, что ты ошибаешься, — сказал Борис серьезно, и я опять ни хрена не понял.

Вино я пить не стал, ограничился лишь чашечкой кофе. Мириам с Борисом выпили по бокалу и ни о чем серьезном не переговаривались, будто бы опасались, что я могу услышать что-нибудь лишнее. Мириам меня ни о чем не расспрашивала, практически ко мне даже не обращалась, и я рад был посидеть в тишине, чтобы попробовать разложить по полочкам все свои чувства и мысли, бушующие в голове из-за всего произошедшего за последние пару часов.

Потом я вспомнил про чешую и поторопил Бориса.

Мы вернулись в лавку далеко за полночь, я сразу бросился добавлять ее в Феликс и помешивать зелья согласно инструкции. Борис прохаживался у меня по спальне, опять листал газету, я обернулся на него пару раз.

— Когда оно будет готово? — спросил он.

— Через четыре дня.

Зелье красиво мерцало золотом. Я накрыл котел крышкой.

— Отлично. Садись, буду вводить тебя в курс дела. — Борис уже курил, сидя на краю моей постели.

Я послушно сел напротив него на стул, готовясь к... сам не знаю, к чему. Внутри меня скручивались спиралью смиренность и — страх.

Борис жадно затянулся, выпустил дым колечками, не спеша. Передал сигарету мне, и я стал быстро курить.

— С Ренаром я познакомился три года назад в Париже, нас свели одни мои партнеры по работе. Он искал несколько редких артефактов, и я как раз знал, как выйти на одну из вещиц в его списке.

— Ты знал тогда, что он пытался ограбить Гринготтс в Лондоне? — спросил я нервно.

— Я знал, что он пытался ограбить банк, что-то вроде того, но без подробностей. Слушай, мне какое дело было до этого? Мне нужны были деньги, у Ренара в этом плане репутация тогда была безупречная, столько связей, знакомых... Он может и подлец, но дела свои ведет грамотно, не прикопаешься, всё продумывает наперед.

Я стрельнул в Бориса злым взглядом, он криво улыбнулся.

— Короче, я не буду вдаваться в подробности, но то, что нам нужно было, мы нашли. Я себе тоже кое-что присмотрел, одну редкую зачарованную картину, написанную в 18 веке. Изысканная вещь! Но Ренар у меня её украл, хотя мы договаривались, что она останется у меня. Это ублюдок в разгар операции натравил на меня местных авроров, мне и моим товарищам пришлось худо, если бы не Мириам, увязли бы мы там в разбирательствах надолго, — Борис вытащил еще одну сигарету. — Я был молодым, еще зеленым — сопляк в сравнении с такими, как Ренар. Подался на черный рынок, был в новом месте, Мириам меня и тогда предупреждала, что надо быть осторожнее, но Поттер... Ты бы знал, как у меня лихо шли дела! — Борис хлопнул себя по коленям.

Я курил уже вторую по счету сигарету.

— Впрочем ладно, ты всё равно не оценишь. — Борис задумчиво почесал подбородок, разглядывая меня. — В общем, с той сделкой всё пошло наперекосяк. Из-за этого засранца нам пришлось срочно убираться из страны и даже с континента. Сделки посыпались, я потерял много выгодных покупок и много денег. Не стоило мне с ним связываться.

— И какой у тебя план сейчас? Зачем столько зелий? — спросил я тяжелым тоном.

При одном только упоминании имени Ренара меня бросало в злую дрожь. Я столько лет лелеял саму мысль когда-нибудь отомстить, мы с Пиппой одно время были как помешанные, искали информацию в газетах, перерыли старый архив в Хогвартсе, я потом в Академии пытался разнюхать детали — но кому какое было дело до этого прошлого? Я много лет во сне видел, как наказываю Ренара собственноручно — доказываю, что он всё спланировал, что он был одним из тех людей в масках и длинных мантиях, которые выскочили из хранилища и прикрываясь людской паникой, чтобы сбежать, принялись крушить банк отвлекающими выстрелами и взрывами.

Меня трясло от одной только мысли, что я ничего не могу сделать. А сейчас — кажется, мог.

— Я с ним сейчас дела веду, — начал Борис, я резко развернулся в его сторону, — но не от своего лица. Всё очень продумано тут, Поттер. Встречаюсь с ним как деловой партнер под Оборотным зельем, — он изогнул бровь: — Знаешь что-нибудь про шкатулки Пандоры?

— Ты мне сейчас про мифологию рассказываешь?

— Нет, я про древние темные артефакты. Шкатулка, которую вырезают из магического обсидиана, она хранит в себе проклятия или же наоборот — веками может держать чудеса и светлое волшебство внутри себя. Говорят, что с помощью нее даже можно одарить магией сквиба и этого заряда хватит на десяток лет. — Борис сделал паузу, в ожидании посмотрев на меня, я только пожал плечами: про шкатулку я ничего знал, если она была вне мифологии. — В общем, Ренар ищет такую шкатулку, и я для него её найду.

Борис сказал это так, словно это самое плевое дело, какое можно выдумать — найти древний и опасный магический артефакт. Только я собирался задать ему миллион вопросов — как это связано с нашей сделкой? Причем тут шкатулка? И, Моргана его раздери, как он собирается её так быстро найти? — как Борис уже выставил руку вперед, предостерегая мой поток, и начал говорить дальше:

— Да, это сложно, Поттер, я в курсе. Но я почти нашел её — такими путями, что и сам не верю, что сумел. Вышел на одного старика-ремесленника.

— Боюсь спросить, во сколько тебе это обошлось, — мрачно предположил я. Курить надоело, теперь я просто сидел, сложив руки на груди, и пялился на Бориса из-за очков.

— И лучше не спрашивай. Так совпало еще, что Ренар продает картину... — задумчиво произнес он, покрутил ладонью на свету, рассмотрел белую нить обета, что нас теперь связывала. — Знаешь, я этого момента ждал так долго. Чтобы выйти наконец-то на Ренара и его людей, чтобы всё сошлось, чтобы мне так грандиозно повезло. И вот оно случилось. Я хочу подставить Ренара и забрать картину себе, а его упечь в Азкабан на несколько лет. Он даже и не поймет, что это был я.

Я понятливо кивнул.

— Ну, твой план звучит отлично, но я так и не понял, как ты собираешься воплотить его в жизнь? Оборотное зелье я уже догадался для чего. А Феликс? Хочешь выпить его перед тем, как идти к Ренару?

Борис мимолетно нахмурился, тень пробежала по его лицу, но потом он кивнул мне в ответ:

— Как гарантия успеха. Когда шкатулка будет у меня, я закупорю внутри несколько анонимных проклятий и наложу на нее сверху усовершенствованное заклинание поиска. Темномагический вариант, который нельзя будет увидеть даже после Ревелио или Фениты.

— Сам наложишь?

Не то чтобы я сомневался в Борисе, но он не выглядел, как специалист по темным чарам.

— Нет, я уже не смогу, я же образно выражаюсь, Поттер! — воскликнул он со смешком. — Мириам сделает.

— Вот как...

— Да-да, по ней может и не видно, но она профи, — важно добавил Борис. — Вот такой вот план. Я провожу сделку с Ренаром, забираю себе картину, передаю ему шкатулку, он ее касается, Аврорату уходит анонимный сигнал о преступнике с крайне опасной контрабандой на руках, и они аппарарируют на место немедленно. Его повяжут и еще как — говорят, сейчас Министерство на него зуб точит, ситуация обострилась, ищут повод. Ренар собирается уезжать из Лондона в ближайшее время, залечь на дно снова и надолго, я не могу позволить ему скрыться.

Вместо ответов на мои вопросы Борис только сильнее меня запутал.

— Но ты-то сам как собираешься уйти с места сделки?

— Соорудим портключ, Поттер, который запутает наш магический след.

— Наш? Ты меня что, на сделку с собой возьмешь?

— Само собой. — Улыбнулся Борис искренне. Я чуть не подавился воздухом. — А чего ты удивляешься? Ты хочешь отомстить ему или нет?! Тогда помоги мне, придумай, как добыть его кровь для чар поиска, иначе не получится привязать их к конкретному человеку.

— Ты издеваешься? _Придумай?_?

— Ты теперь часть всего этого. Лови из ситуации выгоду. Я, кстати, перечитал сейчас статью, — Борис указал на газету, что лежала подле него на постели. — Ну и бред. Я уверен, что Аврорат и сам Поттер, не ты, а настоящий, — он хохотнул, а у меня кулак дрогнул — опять захотелось Борису врезать, — были в ярости, когда пришлось одобрить такой материал. Подтвердили, что Ренара там не было? Серьезно?

Я встал со стула, не в силах больше терпеть этот зуд во всем теле — еще бы секунда и я действительно бы на Бориса набросился, как спятивший.

— Ты же сам сказал, что он всё продумывает наперед. — Я отошел к столу и облокотился на него, стараясь успокоиться. — Ему легко было затеряться в той толпе людей, авроров и преступников.

— Тогда это точно твой шанс!

— Хватит меня подначивать! — стол немного пошатнулся от моего удара, все-таки я вспылил; снова повысил голос. — Я и так уже залез во все это по полной из-за тебя!

— Из-за меня? Из-за себя! Когда жизнь подсовывает возможности, ими надо пользоваться, — Борис умело продолжил гнуть свою линию.

— Знаешь, Борис, я сейчас так зол на тебя, что готов ударить. Ты поступил со мной, как мудак, когда сказал, что мне нужно остаться с тобой до конца сделки, чтобы ни случилось. Что бы ни случилось! — Борис слегка дернулся, когда я кинулся к нему навстречу и схватил за ворот рубашки, заставляя подняться. — Чтобы если что-то пойдет не так и ты облажаешься, сдохли мы оба, верно? Мы об этом договаривались?! Уговор был изначально, что я молчу как рыба и никому ничего не говорю, а теперь я обязан с тобой...

— Эй! — он перебил меня и оттолкнул от себя, я врезался поясницей в стол, Борис тут же приблизился ко мне. За его тонкостью и долговязой фигурой пряталась сила, которая меня удивила. Борис схватил меня за подбородок, заставив смотреть ему в глаза. — Если будем работать слаженно и не тупить, то всё закончится хорошо.

— А если плохо закончится? — выплюнул я.

Борис покачал головой, прикусил губу.

Между нами возникла напряженная липкая тишина. Я чувствовал, какой Борис горячий. Мы смотрели друг на друга дикими глазами, я уже не знал, что делать со своей злостью, куда ее выплеснуть. Пальцы Бориса подрагивали, когда он с подбородка переместил их повыше — и провел указательным по моим губам. По мне будто разряд тока пустили. И сразу стало так жарко: в комнате, в одежде, в собственной коже. Борис не дал мне опомниться, и вновь брыкнуться, и что-нибудь ответить, он заменил палец губами. Втянул меня в сбивчивый и даже болезненный поцелуй: кусался, толкался языком мне в рот, и внизу живота у меня моментально потяжелело. Я схватился за Бориса в ответ, вцепился одной рукой в его талию, а второй — в волосы на затылке. Прижимал его к себе ближе, стараясь сделать то ли больнее, то ли наоборот — хотел прочувствовать близость сильнее, теснее, ярче. Мы продолжили целоваться. Борис, не спрашивая и без заминки расстегнул ширинку у меня в штанах и нырнул туда горячей рукой — требовательно сжал уже вставший член. Я выгнулся от неожиданных сильных ласк. Раскрыв рот, жарко выдохнул Борису в шею, и он низко рыкнул.

Край стола неприятно упирался мне в бедро, Борис удерживал меня рядом, свободной рукой рвал пуговицы на моей рубашке, присасывался к шее губами, вел языком по коже — до мочки уха. Я толкался в его ладонь хаотично, мы оба шумно дышали, возились, переминались с ноги на ногу. Я собирался было сесть на стол, чтобы позволить Борису навалиться на меня сверху, хотел тоже расстегнуть ему штаны и помочь избавиться от рубашки, но Борис остановил меня, сбивчиво шепча:

— Подожди немного, постой... — он за локоть подтащил меня к стене. — Вот так, — Борис исступленно потерся об меня, провел ладонями по моей голой груди, лизнул мои приоткрытые, готовые к новому поцелую губы — я поймал его язык ртом, сам направил Бориса, держа вновь за затылок.

Борис извивался в моих руках, как пойманное дикое животное. Я неловко просунул между нами руку и вот — уже трогал пах Бориса через штаны и белье. Его член был немного мягким, я провел пальцами по длине, стараясь сделать еще приятнее, и скрыл лёгкое смятение.

Борис упрямо откинул мою ладонь и вдруг бахнулся передо мной на колени. Очки у меня перекосились, я пытался их поправить, но потом плюнул и вообще снял их, швырнул на стол. Борис вылизал меня всего: широко вел языком по животу, быстро целовал рядом с пупком, до самого лобка, вдыхал мой запах и меня трясло от его прикосновений; сердце билось так бешено и громко, что я думал — оглохну.

Борис приспустил на мне штаны, посмотрел мне в глаза снизу вверх, взгляд у него был совершенно поплывший. Он поцеловал мне бедро и потом, сдвинув трусы в сторону, взял в рот мой член. Я дернулся, ударившись затылком об стену. Комната перед глазами распалась на миллион черных точек. Колени подкосились, и Борис, почувствовав это, поддержал меня за бедра. Он насаживался ртом, тесно смыкал губы, гладил языком головку, я был как под кайфом от ощущений: теплые приятные волны, накатывающие одна за другой, сносящие всё внутри жаром. Мне хотелось положить ладонь на голову Бориса сверху и направить или придержать его за плечи, самому толкнуться вперед, чтобы проникнуть глубже, и чтобы Борис был грубее. Я с ума сходил, видя его мерные движения, как он вбирал член до половины, потом выпускал, размазывая слюни и смазку по своим губам, затем смотрел на меня исподлобья, откидывал мокрой рукой кудри со лба и продолжал мне отсасывать, что-то мыча и посылая горлом вибрации мне по члену.

Я ударился затылком о стену снова. Задушенно и хрипло простонал, все-таки цепляясь за Бориса, его рубашка съехала, я ухватился за его голое плечо и с силой сжал от резкого, острого как нож удовольствия: оргазм выбил из меня весь дух. Я задержал дыхание, сам этого не заметив, и когда легкие начало жечь, длинно выдохнул и тут же жадно вдохнул, трясясь в руках Бориса.

Проглотил он лишь часть, сперма выстрелила ему на шею и на ладонь. Борис лениво вытерся об рубашку, ткнулся мне в ногу лбом и запустил руку к себе в штаны, я быстро дернул его вверх: он пошатывался как пьяный, упал на меня, я положил свою ладонь поверх его и помог Борису кончить — мне стоило только прижаться губами к его шее, установить темп побыстрее и пожестче, как он задрожал и застонал, опалив мне дыханием щеку.

Немного придя в себя, он довольно прошептал мне на ухо:

— Нет никаких если, Поттер, — волна мурашек потекла по коже, Борис перехватил меня испачканной ладонью за шею. — Сделаем все так, чтобы варианта плохо не существовало.

_Вчера Борис остался у меня ночевать. На этот раз я предложил ему свою постель. Он проворчал, что она узковата, но я так совсем не считаю: никто ведь никогда не жаловался. Да и не то чтобы много кто у меня ночевал… Трансфигурировать мы ее всё равно не стали. Я накурился, потому что от Борисовых идей, как раздобыть кровь Ренара, у меня совсем отказали мозги, а Борис напился рома, даже раздеваться толком не стал._

_Спал я крепко как младенец._

_И мне ничего не снилось._

_Проснулся утром от шороха рядом: Борис поднялся и начал собираться. Он успел свалить до того, как пришел Хоби_

Доваривать зелья мне пришлось в одиночку: Борис предупредил, что пропадет на пару дней из-за дел со шкатулкой, и я возился с порошком руты для Феликса и сцеживанием Оборотного сам. Еще на улице всю неделю стояла неимоверная жара, от пара из котлов и солнца я постоянно был потный, липкий, тяжело было сосредоточить внимание. И ладно — еще и потому, что за эти дни ночные образы Бориса достали меня окончательно. Стоило лишь лечь и закрыть глаза, как наглые картинки появлялись под веками, будто только и ждали нужного момента.

Я чувствовал себя сумасшедшим — что-то делал на автомате, работал, общался с Хоби, играл свою обычную роль в своей обычной жизни, но стоило только остаться одному, как меня сносило волной эмоций: мозг крыло от всего, что происходило в целом, от нашего с Борисом дела, от нашего с Борисом того, что случилось в моей спальне, прямо возле стола.

Я доваривал Феликс, а сам уже не понимал, что творю.

Борис пропал больше, чем на два дня.

На третий я уже заволновался, зеркало молчало. На четвертый — когда и Оборотное, и Феликс были разлиты по фиалам, и я даже прибрался в каморке, отдраил котлы и начистил все склянки — тишина продолжилась; я фоново нервничал, проверяя зеркало каждый час. На пятый день я уже не мог найти себе места. Для успокоения пришлось закинуться последними таблетками викодина из зиплока. Моей ошибкой было сделать это до конца рабочего дня и показаться в таком разваренном виде перед Хоби — он вдруг решил, что я грустный, и уговорил меня поужинать у него вечером.

Я чертовски сильно не хотел тащиться в люди, но пришлось согласиться. И вот в пятничный вечер я сидел в его столовой, улыбался Блэквеллам и Мойре. Пиппа бросала на меня внимательные взгляды, сидя напротив, и я успевал даже кому-то что-то отвечать, но только совсем не осознавал своих слов. Мыслями я был в другом месте: так и подмывало снова проверить зеркало в надежде, что Борис объявится. Может, с ним что-то случилось? Ренар раскрыл его план быстрее, чем Борис успел завершить дело? Очевидно, что-то пошло не так. Иначе куда Борис делся перед самым финалом с зельями? Ни одной новости, никакой зацепки — мне не приходило писем, и зеркало не вибрировало все пять дней. Я надеялся, что тогда о себе даст знать Мириам, но и она молчала.

На ужине я был ужасен: постоянно переспрашивал невпопад, когда все смеялись, смеялся и я, и выглядел при этом чрезвычайно нелепо; не следил за диалогами и часто впадал в затяжное молчание. Пора было заканчивать этот цирк. Вызвавшись отнести бокалы на кухню, я сгрудил их в раковине и ушел в самый дальний угол: раскрыл там створку окна, присел на подоконник и прикурил себе Борисову сигарету из заначки. Вызволил зеркальце из кармана брюк, повертел в пальцах, хотел позвать Бориса снова, но тут Пиппа в очередной раз меня подловила.

— Что с тобой происходит? — спросила она ласково и села рядом.

Зеркало я спрятал.

Лучик вечернего солнца пробежался по ее убранным в хвост волосами. Я молча предложил Пиппе сигарету, и она осторожно затянулась. Табак у Бориса был с черникой. Пиппе наверняка понравится.

Она одобрительно улыбнулась и затянулась снова.

— Я же вижу, что ты сам не свой весь вечер. Не нравится, что обсуждаем свадьбу Китс?

— Что? — рассеянно спросил я, оторвавшись от разглядывания крыши дома напротив — кто-то соорудил там голубятню. — Нет, дело совсем не в твоей сестре.

Пиппа протянула сигарету мне обратно, посмотрела на меня недоверчиво. Сигарету я забрал, но донести до рта не успел, Пиппа поймала мою ладонь и внимательно осмотрела и с тыльной стороны, и с наружной. Я попробовал отнять руку.

— Что это у тебя? — она прищурилась, пальцем очертила белый плоский шрам обета. — Ах! — и отбросила мою руку сама, будто обожглась.

Я перехватил сигарету другой рукой, эту ладонь спрятал в карман штанов.

— Тео!

Пиппа прижала ладони ко рту, смотря на меня во все глаза.

— Это же... во что ты ввязался?!

— Если расскажу, то... — я неопределенно пожал плечами. —...сама понимаешь, что.

— У тебя проблемы? Что происходит?

Она наклонилась ко мне ближе, губы у Пиппы подрагивали, а в глазах читалась тревога. Мне на секунду представилось, как я раскрываю ей правду, радую новостью, что с Ренаром будет покончено. Что я, пусть и брожу сейчас по опасному краю, чувствую себя до одури живым. Но вместо этого я только испепелил сигарету Инсендио, молча поднялся с места и предложил ей еще вина.

— У тебя точно проблемы. Непреложный обет не дают просто так, — заключила она, не двигаясь с места. — Ты кому-то задолжал денег? На... на таблетки, да? Давай мы тебе поможем.

— Мерлин, Пиппа, — я сморщился, поставил бокал обратно. Из столовой до нас донесся громкий смех. Звенели приборы по тарелкам. Кажется, приступили к десерту. — Нет, это никак не связано с таблетками и ни с чем таким. Слушай, — я уверенно прошел до нее и сел на корточки рядом. Сложил ладони ей на коленки, не пряча больше след обета, — возможно, я скоро уеду ненадолго. Или надолго, я пока не знаю. Можно тебя кое о чем попросить?

— Тео, нет.

— Пиппа. Это очень важно. Помнишь, ты мне сказала, что пора что-нибудь изменить? Вырваться из круга? Я пытаюсь, — я сжал ее руки в своих.

Ладони у нее снова были ледяными. Немного погрел их, растирая пальцами.

— Что с тобой происходит? С кем ты познакомился?

— Все в порядке. Правда. Ничего серьезного, я обещаю, просто небольшая поездка, но мне ведь нужно кого-то предупредить? Скажешь Хоби, что я обсуждал это с тобой. Он начнет задавать вопросы, волноваться, а я ему врать не умею, ты его знаешь, поэтому мне проще поделиться с тобой.

— Но куда ты едешь? — тихонько спросила она.

— Пока не знаю. Я могу на тебя положиться?

Глаза Пиппы вдруг заблестели, словно она собралась плакать. Нос и щеки у нее покраснели.

— Конечно можешь, но мне это совсем не нравится.

— Да, понимаю. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я смогу тебе рассказать, в чем дело.

За спиной послышался шорох и цокот каблуков. Пиппа выпрямилась. Я обернулся: Китси застыла на пороге кухни.

— Я за вином, — невозмутимо сказала она и, не смотря на нас, начала доставать с полки еще две бутылки. Могла бы приманить их магией, конечно же, но понаблюдать за нами с Пиппой вживую куда интереснее, чем позволить нам остаться наедине.

Пиппа утерла глаза, отвернувшись к окну, я суетливо поднялся на ноги, и тут почувствовал, как зеркало у меня в кармане завибрировало. Два коротких сигнала. Борис. От облегчения я чуть не споткнулся на месте.

Оставив их вдвоем на кухне — Пиппа смотрела мне вслед встревоженно, а Китси — прищурившись, я торопливо прошел по коридору и свернул в первую комнатку, которая попалась под руку: спальня Хоби. Здесь был раскрыт балкон, выходивший на оживленную маггловскую дорогу. Я отошел от шума подальше и достал зеркальце, шепотом позвал Бориса. Отражение моментально сменилось другой картинкой , сначала я даже не знал, что сказать, так поразился увиденным.

Борис выглядел, как больной при смерти. Белый, нахмурившийся, под глазами залегли синяки.

— Черт тебя возьми, ты куда пропал? — зашептал я взволнованно. — Что случилось?

— Зелья готовы? — спросил он, и я не узнал его голос: надломленный, слабый.

— Готовы. Уже два дня как.

— Отлично, Поттер, — Борис закашлялся, — приходи ко мне. Сейчас же. Захвати с собой Феликс.

— Я прямо сейчас не могу... Борис, что с тобой случилось? Тебя поймали?

Борис завертел головой, он лежал в постели, я видел, как он откинулся на подушку.

— П-просто приходи, как сможешь, — и зеркало зарябило, Борис исчез.

Сорваться с ужина у меня получилось не сразу. Велти и Хоби снова припомнили мне Костерост, и я так разозлился на себя и на них заодно, что выдал им целую формулу по улучшению и с неожиданным рвением вступил в дискуссию, которую вообще не собирался поддерживать: это старая, забытая уже вещь. У меня не было идей на исследования, я не собирался двигаться дальше по карьере, сейчас я думал лишь о том, что стряслось с Борисом и как нам с ним выйти из всей передряги живыми, чтобы потом наслаждаться тем, что Ренара упекли в Азкабан.

Через час я уже быстро складывал фиалы в свою сумку и прихватил на всякий случай аптечку.

С камином у Бориса проблем не возникло. Отряхнувшись от золы, я ступил в маленькую захламлённую гостиную. Скрипел светлый паркет у меня под ногами. В доме были зашторены все окна, пахло затхлостью. Я замялся, не решаясь пройти дальше: везде тут стояла пугающая тишина.

— Борис?

На втором этаже скрипнула дверь. Я вытащил палочку.

— Борис? — повторил я уже громче.

Послышался шаркающий звук шагов. Облизнув пересохшие губы, я уставился на лестницу. Борис спускался медленно, как старик, держался за перила. На нем была не по размеру большая пижама. Босые ступни на фоне темной лестницы выделялись яркими белыми пятнами.

— Привет, Поттер. Долго же ты, — прокряхтел он и прошел мимо меня, весь съежившийся, ослабевший. Только добрался до дивана, как рухнул на него без сил, подтащил к себе подушку. Я огляделся по сторонам — на кухне царил бардак из немытой посуды и объедков на тарелках, в гостиной не прибрано тоже, пыльно; стол завален книгами, а на журнальном столике куча каких-то документов и карт.

— Надеюсь, что это не драконья оспа? — осторожно спросил я, убирая палочку.

— Лучше бы она, — улыбнулся Борис одним уголком губ. — Не так я хотел, чтобы ты всё узнал. Вообще-то, хотел, чтобы ты ничего не узнал совсем.

— Что узнал? — спросил я, все еще разглядывая Борисов дом. На стенах висели маггловские картины — неизвестные натюрморты по большей части и несколько репродукций знакомых мне пейзажей. — Что с тобой?

— Приболел. Принес зелье?

— Принес. За тобой кто-нибудь ухаживает?

— Домовиков не держу, — скривился Борис. Его всего потряхивало. — Доставай.

— Зачем? — Я расчистил место на столике и опустил туда сумку. — Проветрить бы тут не помешало. И прибраться. Что с нашим планом? Как успехи со шкатулкой?

— Столько вопросов, — прохрипел Борис. — Не могу сейчас думать. — И он медленно наклонился к моей сумке, без спроса порылся внутри, нащупал фиал и вытащил его. Руки у него дрожали адски. Я наблюдал за ним с полным непониманием.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Ладно, слушай сюда, Поттер. Помнишь, что я сказал тебе, что ничего не знал про твое прошлое и Ренара и что мне просто повезло? — Борис поднял на меня свои черные глаза.

— Помню.

— Ты мне не поверил, но сейчас я тебе докажу, что сказал правду.

Борис принялся стаскивать с себя пижамную рубашку, не попадал по пуговицам пальцами, шипел, кривился, кусал губы. Я запутался окончательно, вперил взгляд в его белоснежную кожу. И подумал вдруг, что так ни разу и не видел Бориса голым. От этой мысли мне стало очень смешно, я не сдержался и улыбнулся.

Но улыбка быстро слетела с моего лица, когда Борис расправился с одеждой и остался сидеть передо мной в одних штанах.

— Черт, забыл! Можешь призвать мне медицинский чехол из спальни? Я сам уже не могу, всё, нет никаких сил, — попросил он твердо.

На сгибах его локтей кожа была вся синяя; измученные бордовые вены там некрасиво вспухли. Я охнул, сам того не заметив. Борис согнул руки, прячась; сгорбился. Вереница позвонков выделялась холмиками на его спине между острых лопаток.

— Это что такое? — прошептал я пораженно.

— Сам догадаешься, или мне сказать? — Борис поднял фиал с Феликсом. Тот красиво мерцал золотом за толстым стеклом.

Я потупился. На разгадку ушло меньше минуты: удача... Я вспомнил его слова.

_Поттер, я тебе клянусь, что я ничего не знал. Это чистая удача. Мне повезло. Правда. Это удача. Я могу тебе доказать._

— Ты принимаешь зелье удачи? — я никак не мог отвести взгляда от черных отметин уколов. Несколько точек, расплывшиеся синяки вокруг них, всё равно видно, хоть Борис и попытался спрятать. — Но зачем? Как... ты его что, колешь?!

— А ты сам не видишь?

— Ты что, совсем больной?! Придурок! — я резко нагнулся к Борису и попробовал отобрать фиал, зажатый в его кулаке. Борис не дался, откинулся на спинку дивана, продолжая со мной немую схватку: с силой прижал кулак к груди, костяшки его пальцев побелели. Подойдя ближе, я рассмотрел все: шрамы на его груди и плечах, белые и розоватые, выпуклые, короткие и длинные, татуировку в виде маленького дракона на левом ребре, россыпь беззащитных родинок; впалый живот с уходящей вниз дорожкой волос; меня затошнило.

— Ты подсел на Феликс? Серьезно? — неверяще прошептал я, продолжая изучать Бориса, как иллюстрацию в книжке. — Как давно ты принимаешь?

— Почти два года, — выплюнул Борис сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Поверить не могу... Ты спятил!

Я отшатнулся, споткнулся сзади об столик и опустился прямо на него, смотря на Бориса в упор.

— И какая доза?

Борис закрыл глаза:

— По одному с половиной три раза в сутки. Если нужно, чтобы магия работала лучше, стоит принимать по три миллилитра.

— Боже... — я закрыл глаза, уронил лицо в ладони. — Так вот почему... — снова посмотрел на Бориса, — почему я не смог тебе тогда отказать, в первую нашу встречу. И потом... Ах ты сукин сын!

Всё сложилось у меня в голове как паззл, я понял, почему сразу рассеивались все мои сомнения насчет Бориса, почему всё случалось так, как случалось, почему он приходил разным: то поникшим, то веселым, почему тогда закрылся в ванной и просидел там так долго; понял, почему ему было плохо тогда после таблеток. Я всё понял.

— Ты идиот. Зачем ты вообще начал его принимать? Борис! — я опять попробовал забрать у него фиал, ничего не вышло. Борис держал его крепко.

— Тише, тише. Тео, — Борис сфокусировал на мне больной взгляд. — У меня кончилось зелье почти четыре дня назад, я никогда не делал такого большого перерыва. Я думал, что успею забрать у тебя, но как видишь... И мне жаль, что ты это видишь. — Борис вяло мотнул головой. — Ты должен представлять, насколько мне сейчас хреново, верно же? Пожалуйста, просто позволь мне... Примани чехол и выйди из комнаты. Поговорим через десять минут, когда я смогу тебе нормально всё объяснить. Пожалуйста, Поттер. Пожалуйста. Ну?!

Я взбесился:

— И ты еще пьешь Оборотное для встреч с Ренаром, да? И магией пользуешься, аппарируешь? Ты ебнутый, Борис! Ты вообще понимаешь, насколько это опасно? На какой риск ты обрекаешь себя и всех вокруг? А если бы действие Оборотного нарушилось? Если бы у тебя отказала магия в самый ответственный момент? И ты мне про наркотики говорил... Посмотри на себя! Феликс из тебя все силы уже высосал, да его даже единожды принимать нужно осторожно!

— Заткнись, Поттер. Пожалуйста, — попросил он тихо.

— Иди ты к черту. К черту тебя, к черту!

Я вскочил на ноги и умчался к лестнице и даже не видя, куда иду, поднялся на второй этаж, наугад определил спальню, пронесся там как вихрь в поисках гребаного чехла: переворошил и так беспорядочную постель, разбросал все книги и вещи на столе, нашел его на полке, даже думать не хотел, что делаю, схватил чехол и спустился вниз. Кинул в Бориса. Тот поморщился, но ничего не сказал.

Меня потряхивало от злости.

Борис, кое-как откупорив фиал, начал набирать Феликс в шприц. Я видел, что набрал он слишком много.

— Может уйдешь?

— Ты слишком много берешь, тебе нельзя после перерыва, — грубо ответил я, не сводя с Бориса злого взгляда. Лицо у меня пылало.

Борис сморщился:

— Я с этой дрянью два года уже живу, я выдержу, не волнуйся. Пожалуйста, свали.

Я не смог спокойно наблюдать за тем, как Борис себя гробит, сел обратно на столик перед ним, Борис старательно отводил от меня глаза.

— Борис, прекрати.

— Отстань, Поттер!

Он продолжил дрожащей рукой пытаться затянуть жгут на руке. Сжал ладонь в кулак.

— Тебе нельзя так много сейчас, Борис! Да послушай же ты меня! — я попробовал помешать ему, постарался отобрать шприц, но Борис вдруг с неожиданным рвением вытащил палочку из кармана своих штанов. Направил ее на меня. Палочка ходила ходуном в его ладони, я не верил, что он сможет сотворить хоть одно заклинание, но вид у Бориса был такой отчаянный, что казалось, он рискнет и кинется на меня тогда с кулаками, если магия не сработает.

— Мерлин свидетель, Поттер, я не хочу тебя покалечить. Дай мне прийти в себя.

— Опусти, не надо. Тебе станет плохо. Сделай дозу меньше, Феликс токсичен, ты себя уже посмотри до чего довел...

Борис покачал головой и, конечно же, меня не послушал. Он вмазался. Я прикусил костяшки, наблюдая за тем, как Феликс полился по его венам под кожей — видно было смену цвета. Меня опять замутило. Борис сидел, не шевелясь, дыша тяжело и глухо. Потом он вздрогнул, завалился на бок и минутой позже его вывернуло на пол.

— Идиот! — закричал я.

Борис утер рот, сплюнул, потом его вновь стошнило. Я быстро потянулся к сумке, достал аптечку. Схватил Бориса второй рукой за острое плечо, отбросил его обратно на диван, как тряпичную куклу. Найдя безоар в коробке, я грубо раскрыл Борису рот, положил безоар ему на язык и сжал челюсти. Борис плевался, пытался меня оттолкнуть, брыкался. Мешал. У него изо рта повалила белая пена: я ослабил хватку, Борис скатился с дивана на пол, чуть не попав ногой в лужу блевотины, и сплюнул безоар в сторону. Его вывернуло снова, он со стоном отполз подальше, ближе к камину, дышал заполошно. Я молча поднялся на ноги, взял чехол со шприцами, нашел внутри новый, стараясь угомонить внутреннюю панику, наполнил его Феликсом как нужно. Борис смотрел на меня отдаленным от реальности взглядом.

Я сам по новой затянул на нем жгут, Борис притих и стал покорным. Я внимательно присмотрелся к измученной руке в поисках вены, поймал ее кое-как острием и вколол Борису зелье. Поначалу он задышал шумно и часто, а потом просто обмяк рядом со мной. Морщины на его лбу разгладились.

— С-спасибо, Поттер.

Сев рядом с ним, я облокотился на столик. Только сейчас в нос мне ударили запахи: кислый от лужи на полу и от пота, горьковатый от зелья, я брезгливо поморщился. Сердце ухало где-то в горле.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Борис сонно.

Наемные домовики вычистили тут всё до блеска меньше чем за два часа, в доме сразу стало легче дышать. Я пил уже третью чашку кофе и выкурил пять сигарет. На плите в кухне готовился суп, от него клубились облака пара и вкусно пахло куриным бульоном.

На Лондон опустилась ночь, я сонно следил за временем: Борис спал уже несколько часов.

Из гостиной слышался тихий топот и шепотки, старшая домовиха вышла ко мне, молча проверила суп и, взглянув на часы, с трепетом посмотрела на меня. Я положил мешочек с галлеонами на стол.

— Это много, сэр, — смущенно заметила она, взвесив мешочек в своей крохотной ладошке.

Я потер глаза, стараясь согнать сонливость:

— У вас разрешены чаевые?

Домовиха понятливо кивнула и убрала плату себе в передник. Я слышал, как домовики возились в гостиной, убирая за собой ведра и швабры.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Декер, — попрощалась она и поклонилась мне.

— Доброй, Тина. Спасибо, — поблагодарил я, и после громкого треска камина по комнатам опять растеклась тишина, прямо как тогда, когда я только зашел сюда впервые.

Борис про свою работу точно не врал — дом был напихан антиквариатом. Многочисленные вазы на комодах и тумбах, картины на стенах, статуэтки на всех полках, подоконники были заставлены стопками книг в старинных обложках, редкие издания маггловских и волшебных сказок, затерянные письма, в его кабинете на столе была разложена винтажная бижутерия. Я даже нашел, пока бродил без дела, магический шар восемнадцатого века — он уже растерял волшебство, но держать в руке его было приятно.

Раз в полчаса я проверял Бориса, заглядывая в его спальню: он спал, накрывшись одеялом практически с головой, торчала лишь кудрявая макушка. Мне постоянно хотелось подойти ближе и проверить, как он дышит, нормально ли на него повлиял Феликс, но я только топтался на пороге и ждал, пока до меня донесется сопение или пока Борис пошевелится.

Я подготовил ему столько вопросов, они мучили меня безжалостно: что нам делать дальше, достал ли он все-таки шкатулку, зачем принимал зелье, как у него хватило сил упарываться им аж два года. Еще на меня накатил отходняк — тяжелое чувство, словно все счастье высосал дементор, и неподъемная усталость опустилась на мои плечи.

Борис нас точно погубит. Чудо, что он не умер за эти два года.

Я бродил по его дому, обдумывая одни и те же мысли по кругу, в итоге присел на диван в гостиной и сам не заметил, как задремал.

Разбудил меня Борис: он осторожно встряхнул меня за плечо. Я нащупал очки на столике и сел.

Щеки у него порозовели, взгляд стал живым, привычно горящим. Борис поставил на столик обсидиановую шкатулку с выгравированным орнаментом, сам сел рядом. Мы с ним поменялись местами: теперь это я сонно сидел на диване, постепенно возвращаясь в реальный мир, а он сидел напротив, сосредоточенный и тихий.

— Ты прибрался, — заметил Борис, оглядываясь на чистую гостиную.

— Вызвал домовиков.

— Понятно.

Мы помолчали.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил я.

Борис посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Лучше. Нашел шкатулку, смотри, — он отдал ее мне. Ничего особенного я не почувствовал, только холод. Шкатулка была пустая, я захлопнул крышку, рассмотрел орнамент — древние руны, спрятанные за цветками и завиточками. — Уже думал, каким способом раздобыть кровь? Юрий пошутил, предлагал мне прикинуться какой-нибудь колдосестричкой, на случай, если Ренару вдруг взбредет в голову сдать кровь.

— Кто такой Юрий? — я до сих пор рассматривал шкатулку. По голосу чувствовалось, что Борису неловко передо мной.

— Я тебя познакомлю, мой близкий друг. Мы с ним...

— Борис, — перебил я его. Поставил шкатулку обратно. Борис замолчал. — Тебе нельзя больше пить Оборотное. И надо уменьшать дозу Феликса.

— Поттер, — затянул он с гримасой на лице. — Не начинай.

— Я серьезно тебе говорю, Феликс забирает магию, потом начнет забирать силы из твоего тела, ты умрешь, если продолжишь.

Борис потянулся за сигаретами, что лежали на столике.

— Я собирался бросить! Сразу после всего, когда Ренар окажется за решеткой! Продержался два года, продержусь и еще пару-тройку недель.

— Нет.

— Что нет? — раздраженно передразнил он, затянувшись.

— Не продержишься. — Воспользовавшись моментом, я схватил Бориса за локоть, резко задрал рукав его рубахи и развернул на свет, чтобы лучше было видно исколотую кожу на сгибах. — Посмотри внимательнее, видишь, у тебя даже кожа здесь, — я ткнул в следы уколов, — уже золотистая. Как ты додумался вообще? Ты же понимаешь, что мог нас угробить вдвоем? Ты можешь колдовать без Феликса сейчас?

Борис выдернул руку из моей хватки.

— Нет.

— Прекрасно.

— Я не могу уменьшить дозу, у меня не получится прямо сейчас! — с жаром ответил он. — Для нашего дела еще многое впереди, я и так пропал на четыре дня, Ренар может что-то заподозрить! Мне сегодня же нужно с ним встретиться, обсудить сделку, сам понимаешь.

— Ты умереть хочешь? — мрачно спросил я. — Представь, если Оборотное больше не подействует?

Я содрогнулся, представив еще, если бы у Бориса не получилась аппарация. А я ведь аппарировал вместе с ним.

— И что ты тогда предлагаешь? — с вызовом спросил он у меня.

— Для начала прекрати его колоть, придурок!

— Так оно действует быстрее... Черт! — он горько усмехнулся. — Ты говорил, что Ренар тебе жизнь сломал, наверное, мне тоже отчасти. Я ведь после него начал, со сделками настолько плохо стало и с репутацией, что мне в голову пришла идея попробовать. Так и закрутилось. Если бы я знал тогда, к чему все приведет...

Борис посмотрел на шкатулку, которую поставил себе на колени.

— А ведь помогало. И еще как! — он криво улыбнулся.

Меня передернуло: мне викодин тоже много раз помогал. Убаюкивающие волны забытья намного лучше, чем панические атаки и ненависть к жизни.

— Знаешь, Поттер, я не ожидал от тебя такой жесткости, если честно. Что ты не ушел, не бросил меня в луже блевотины и вправляешь мне сейчас мозги, — признался Борис вдруг. — Я был прав насчет тебя.

Да, я от себя тоже не ожидал. Теперь подумал: может, если Бориса спасу, себя заодно тоже получится?

Это были ужасные дни. Похожие больше на кошмарный сон, чем на реальную жизнь. Дом Бориса стал уже как родной; днем работа, отпроситься у Хоби уйти пораньше, потом зеленое пламя камина — один раз вечером, второй раз рано утром, когда я ухожу, удостоверившись, что Борису лучше. Я выгреб весь свой запас лечебных зелий, а варить новые у меня не оставалось сил. Всегда думал, что это со мной когда-нибудь кому-нибудь придется так возиться — подтирать сопли, уговаривать, быть сиделкой, но я ошибся: я и сам прекрасно исполнял эту роль.

Борис был кошмарен. После первого дня, когда мы договорились, что он еще примет как обычно, и покажется перед Ренаром, мы начали снижать дозу. Его ломало. Феликс безжалостен — ему нужна магия, нужна сила, а в Борисе ее почти не осталось. Я смотрел на него и видел отчасти себя. Вспоминал обрывками все моменты, когда вмазанный, ослабевший, сидел в метро, прислушивался к стуку вагона, откидывался затылком на сиденье и забывал, кто я вообще и куда направляюсь; когда мне до трясучки, до стиснутых до боли зубов хотелось закинуться и пропасть — в периоды, когда чувство вины давило особенно сильно, а жизнь вокруг казалась невыносимо неправильной, а я — куда ни шагаю, совершаю одну ошибку за другой. Учусь не там, живу не там, общаюсь не с теми людьми и люблю не тех, и своей любовью делаю всем только плохо. Тысячи минут, проведенных в борьбе с зависимостью и всегда ей проигранные.

Я смотрел на Бориса. И обещал и себе, и ему, что вытяну нас двоих, однако продолжал нюхать на работе, закрывшись в пустой каморке, чтобы оставаться бодрым. Мне было стыдно, но продержаться несколько решающих дней было намного важнее. Я заставлял Бориса терпеть, капал пипеткой Феликсом ему под язык, чтобы больше не мучить локти. Борис иногда бредил, нес всякую чушь, собирая всё подряд: то шептал перед сном, что именно меня и ждал всё это время, то просил прощения у отца, а потом бормотал, чтобы извинялся он сам; бормотал что-то по-русски, из чего я вообще не понимал ни слова; у него были вспышки стихийной магии, когда она бушевала и чувствовала, что становится свободной, бились стаканы на тумбочках, падали картины со стен, будто в доме завелся полтергейст. Борис настойчиво просил меня, если к нему домой попробуют прийти Мириам или Юрий, не пускать их, чтобы никто не видел его в таком состоянии.

Зато видел я. Как он, расхристанный, валялся на постели и постанывал от боли. Как он сидел, схватившись за голову, тряся ногой, и смотрел в одну точку. Как по ночам долго не мог заснуть и ворочался, не давая заснуть и мне, лежащему рядом. Я тогда брал Бориса за руку, прижимал его к себе, и ждал, пока он затихнет. Постель у Бориса зато была огромная. Я уже привык к этому идеально ровному беленому потолку, в который смотрел каждое утро, смаргивая сон; привык к мягкому матрасу и подушке, которая пахла смесью всех зелий сразу; привык к теплому дыханию Бориса, щекотавшему мне плечо.

Борис хлестал Сонное, как умирающий от жажды, с надеждой, что оно поможет крепко спать. Но Феликс был сильнее. А я знал, что рано или поздно мы победим.

И это случилось — спустя почти неделю, в один тихий вечер, когда я пришел к нему в пятницу. Борис сидел за столом в гостиной и сосредоточенно изучал старинный фолиант по чарам. Перед ним стояла шкатулка. На кухне кто-то гремел посудой, доносились звуки разговора: мужской баритон и знакомый женский голос.

— Там Мириам с Юрием. У нас мозговой штурм, — вместо приветствия сказал мне Борис.

Мы прошли на кухню вместе.

За столом сидел крепкий мужчина с ежиком на голове, он задумчиво мешал ложкой в чашке. Мириам курила.

— А вот и он, — важно представил меня Борис.

— Ты, должно быть, тот самый Поттер. — Юрий крепко пожал мне руку. — Наслышан, наслышан, — я бросил удивленный взгляд на Бориса.

Мириам, не говоря ни слова, вытащила еще чашку из верхнего ящика.

— Как там дела? — спросил Борис по-деловому, тоже усаживаясь за стол .

Кухня вся пропахла сигаретным дымом, я молча сел напротив и кивком поблагодарил Мириам за чай. И как Борис умудрялся прятать перед ними свою зависимость?

Юрий тяжело заговорил:

— Все готово к сделке. Ренар уже торопится, хочет смотать удочки из Лондона. Стал слишком нервный и мнительный. Нельзя нам, Борис, брать столько перерывов, он меня вопросами про тебя достал. — Юрий почесал макушку. Нахмурился: — Шкатулку хоть тебе удалось найти?

— Да, нашел. Она у меня. Покупка затянулась, — Борис быстро посмотрел на меня. Я промолчал.

— Это хорошо, — Юрий обрадовался. Потом всё равно поник: — Только жаль, что у нас идей до сих пор нет никаких насчет крови, время-то поджимает.

Борис закурил тоже. Задумался.

— Я могу приступать? — подала голос Мириам.

Она смотрела на Бориса цепким взглядом, что-то подозревала. Борис ловко делал вид, что не замечает этого:

— Да, она в порядке. Я нашел тебе нужные чары. Можешь начинать.

Я продолжал напряженно молчать, идей насчет крови у меня тоже не было, я об этом даже не думал толком, потому что был занят Борисом.

— Отлично. — Мириам вытащила из заднего кармана своих штанов палочку и вышла из кухни.

— Нам бы тоже уехать поскорее, — продолжил говорить Юрий, посматривая то на меня, то на Бориса. — На днях еще этот квиддичный сезон стартует, опять в городе станет душно.

Я задумался о Ястребах и о Соколах: игра будет жестокой. В магическом Лондоне, значит, скоро все с ума сойдут. На последнем матче, между Осами и Паддлмир Юнайтед, еще осенью, когда приезжал Энди, они с Платтом затащили меня на самые верхние трибуны, я словил паническую атаку. Но успел, правда, спрятаться за колонной в проходе и переждать приступ, чтобы никто из них не заметил.

— Да-а, — задумчиво затянул Борис, — опять мордобои начнутся.

Юрий согласно закивал.

Меня осенило:

— А если с ним подраться? Втянуть его в драку, Ренара в смысле.

Борис и Юрий переглянулись.

— Случайно. Нос разбить, подстроить как-нибудь, — торопливо добавил я. — В баре каком-нибудь. Если вы собираетесь идти на игру?

— Вроде как собираемся. Я могу ему предложить, — Борис почесал бровь. — Ай да Поттер! Мозг! — радостно долбанув ладонью по столу, Борис наклонился ко мне и потрепал за плечо, чем вызвал улыбку у Юрия, а у меня легкое смятение. — Вот! Тогда ты в деле. Выпьешь Оборотку, достанем волос маггла, и столкнешься с ним сам в толпе, пока мы с Юрием будем сидеть там после матча.

— Чего? Мне с ним подраться? — я округлил глаза от ужаса. — Ты меня с кем-то путаешь?

— Кого же еще просить? — удивился Юрий. — Нас в деле было трое, не считая тебя. Борис говорил, ты хочешь помочь. Ну, из-за матери.

Я резко откинулся на спинку стула. Не забыл перед этим, конечно же, опалить Бориса недовольным взглядом.

— Придумаем что-нибудь, не переживайте, главное, что идея есть. Остальное фигня, — Борис с довольным лицом потушил сигарету в пепельнице. — С Поттером надо помягче, он в наших делах новичок.

Юрий улыбнулся снова.

— Я отойду, — я поднялся на ноги, не в силах больше бороться с желанием пройтись и подышать, от перспективы встретиться с Ренаром лицом к лицу мне стало плохо.

Борис проводил меня внимательным взглядом, я мельком услышал, что Юрий начал что-то тихо говорить. Наверняка про меня расспрашивал... Борис ему и про маму рассказал! Черт, это Юрий, наверное, за мной и следил в ту ночь, когда Борис меня домой аппарировал. В самую-самую первую ночь.

В гостиной Мириам сосредоточенно колдовала над шкатулкой, вокруг нее поднялось синее свечение, я быстрым шагом пронесся мимо до уборной и закрылся там. Врубил воду. Долго смотрел на свое отражение: подрагивающие губы, усталый в целом вид, волосы растрепаны. Зря я, наверное, ушел. Заставлю Юрия и Мириам сомневаться. Но бешеный стук сердца и дрожь в теле была сильнее разума, я начал яростно умываться, чтобы прийти в себя.

Несмотря на то, что с Борисом у нас был план, мне всё время казалось, раз к активным действиям мы никак не переходили, что он где-то далеко. В призрачном, нескором будущем. Сейчас это будущее обрушилось на меня как цунами на прибрежный город. Я взглянул на шрам от обета на ладони и понял еще, что отказаться от будущей драки в баре у меня не получится. Ведь мы с Борисом тут до конца, и я себе уже много раз доказал, что не трус.

Когда я вышел, гости уже ушли. Борис нашелся в гостиной: он как раз откупоривал бутылек с Феликсом и готовился к вечерней порции. Руки у него все еще дрожали. Я посмотрел на шкатулку, она теперь была закрыта.

Борис капнул трижды себе под язык, я отвернулся, чтобы его не смущать — хотя смутить Бориса после всего или смутиться самому уже было нереально.

— Смотрю, тебе уже лучше.

На улице собирался дождь, я отодвинул тяжелую штору: асфальт на дороге стал мокрым, люди вдоль тротуара уже бежали, прячась от первых редких капель. Странно, что без грома и молний.

— Сердишься, — констатировал Борис, развалившись на диване. Он закрыл глаза, облегченно выдохнул под ласковым действием Феликса.

— Думаю, — ответил я, обернувшись. — Юрий мне не доверяет.

— Он тебя пока не знает. Но очень впечатлился твоей историей. И ты тоже хорош, куда ушел?

— Надо было в себя прийти. Ты ему так на жалость надавил с помощью моей истории?

Синяки у Бориса под глазами всё равно выглядели жутко. Он спрятал бутылек в карман штанов. Следующий прием ожидался только рано утром — в семь.

— Я ему просто правду рассказал.

Я прищурился:

— И про Феликс?

— Нет, — согласился Борис. — Только про тебя и как ты нам помогаешь, и почему.

— Понятно.

Подраться с Ренаром — блин, мы будем прямо как в маггловских боевиках. Я редко в жизни дрался, в основном только с Томом, но и то по большей части в шутку, и мы умели остановиться вовремя. Вдруг с Ренаром остановиться у меня не получится?

— Хватит уже искать подвох во всем, Тео, всё будет хорошо. Мириам и Юрий тебе доверяют, они просто очень осторожные, ты с ними толком не общался. Еще пообщаешься, я уверен. Мы сейчас все на взводе, — Борис поднялся на ноги. — Хочется уже закончить этот балаган. Кстати, шкатулку не открывай ни в коем случае, Мириам ее зачаровала.

Борис отряхнул рубашку, задумчиво поглядел на меня и пошел к лестнице, взобрался на первую ступеньку. Обернулся, ожидая от меня чего-то. Вот прямо и не скажешь, что еще два дня назад он лежал мучеником в постели! Опять этот огонек во взгляде, вызов в выражении лица.

— Мне с Оборотным тоже осторожнее надо быть, — сказал я ему. Борис нахмурился. — У меня... магия тоже пропадает. Сейчас частенько. Не как у тебя было, конечно, но все равно.

Борис побарабанил пальцами себе по подбородку.

— Тогда ты притормози с наркотой тоже. Как и я. Пойдем, — он начал подниматься на второй этаж.

Притормозить... легко сказать! Я на автомате последовал за ним наверх.

— Ты с Мириам и Юрия тоже брал обет?

— Мы давно связаны, уже как одна семья, — Борис улыбнулся, добравшись до второго этажа, он свернул в спальню.

— Это не ответ.

— Ты на меня еще злишься из-за обета, что ли?

— Да нет, наверное. Я теперь понял, почему ты его попросил. Чтобы я никуда не ушел. — Остановившись на пороге комнаты, я привалился к стене и наблюдал за Борисом. Он вопросительно вздернул бровь.

— Если бы ты действительно не хотел здесь быть, ты бы тут и не был.

— Отговорки, — устало ответил я. Борис хрипло засмеялся.

Все тело у меня ныло после множества бессонных и беспокойных ночей и плотных рабочих дней, которые никуда не делись. Я поддался этой усталости и уверенно дошел до постели, сначала присел, чувствуя кожей этот привычный изучающий взгляд Бориса. Потом плюнул на всё и лег.

Борис улыбнулся.

— Тебе тут хорошо спалось? — непонятно спросил он, остановился у кровати на мгновение и потом начал расшнуровывать на мне ботинки. Я приподнялся на локтях.

— Что за вопросы?

— У тебя пару раз кошмары были, — задумчиво ответил Борис, скинул с меня обувь, забрался на постель — матрас едва слышно скрипнул, покачнулся, я не шевелился, продолжая пристально смотреть на Бориса.

Пару раз всего. Это хорошо.

— Будил тебя?

— Немного, — Борис положил ладонь мне на колено, снова непонятно улыбнулся. — Тебе в кошмарах всегда взрыв снится?

Я тяжело сглотнул и кивнул, чувствуя, что рука Бориса поползла выше до ремня в моих штанах. Не только взрыв, конечно. Если вспомнить вообще, какие сны мне иногда снились после того, как в моей жизни появился Борис — на меня нашло ощущение дежавю. Его руки на моих бедрах. Черный испытующий взгляд из-под кудрявой челки. Расстегнутая рубашка, кольцо болталось на веревке и покачивалось и движений. И мы не в моей спальне.

Борис молча сел на меня сверху. Прямо как во сне, точно уж... Он торопливо расстегнул на мне штаны, сдвинул полы рубашки в стороны, и вот я лежал перед ним почти что голый. Борис вдруг прижался лицом к моему животу, горячо выдохнув на кожу; мышцы поджались, и я дернулся, напрягся.

— Борис, — позвал я сипло.

Он не ответил.

Полутьма спальни окутывала нас как душный кокон, Борис маячил передо мной словно смазанная тень: расстегивал на мне рубашку до конца — только что пуговицы не летели, он был удивительно осторожен, пусть и тороплив; расправлялся со штанами, с бельем, чтобы я перед ним стал совсем голым. Я поймал его за руку и потянул на себя, Борис плюхнулся на спину рядом, разметав кудри по подушке. И я его поцеловал — обхватил за лицо ладонью, впился в его губы своими и подчинил себе.

Борис послушался.

Мы поменялись местами, теперь я навис над ним. На его коже было множество шрамов — некрасивые разные борозды, следы всех несчастий, приключившихся с Борисом. Я уже видел их много раз за последнюю неделю. Борис дышал загнанно, смотрел на меня и с желанием, и насмешливо. Я резко дернул на нем рубашку, отрывая пуговицы, не церемонясь. Сразу же прижался губами к оголившейся коже, целовал его от шеи до живота, ловил языком каждый шрам, каждую впадинку, каждую выпуклую линию, чувствовал каждый судорожный Борисов вдох.

Мне так вдруг захотелось сделать ему хорошо — забыться с ним тут и сейчас, всё оставить на потом: мою злость, его насмешки, наши с ним планы, что на днях нас ждет какой-нибудь кошмар, если всё пойдет не так; если Борису еще рано принимать Оборотное, если моя магия взбрыкнется и откажет, если нас вдруг убьют... Всё это потом. А сейчас — я увлекся, выписывал узоры языком на бледной коже Бориса, прикусывал, прихватывал и потом отпускал, оставляя мокрые следы. Не решался посмотреть вверх, Борису в глаза, продолжая упрямо и слепо спускаться дальше. Я снял очки, чтобы не мешали. Теперь украдкой посматривать на лицо Бориса оказалось значительно удобнее, когда картинка стала слегка размытой. Он наблюдал за моими действиями, не мигая.

Я потянул вниз его штаны вместе с бельем. Борис облизнулся. Приподнял бедра, чтобы мне было удобнее.

Борис на вкус был немного соленым, свежо пах мылом и собой — я уже изучил его запах, знал его наизусть, вдыхал его все эти дни, лежа в его постели. Член у Бориса уже стоял, я сомкнул на нем ладонь, снова прикоснулся губами к головке, целуя и вслед облизывая по кругу. Борис дернулся. Хрипло застонал, когда я снова опустился ртом и взял наполовину. Улегшись удобнее между его ног, я лизнул от основания, стараясь вести дорожку без прерываний. Борис толкался мне в горло с нетерпеливым шипением, руками цеплялся за изголовье постели и его выгибало дугой от моих особенно резких движений языком или когда я туго смыкал губы. Слюна капала с моего рта на подбородок, на бедра Борису, я размазывал ее ладонью и помогал себе рукой, доводя Бориса до агонии — он бессвязно мычал, растеряв всю свою напыщенность и самоуверенность.

Я отстранился, поцеловал ему внутреннюю сторону бедер, ласково придержал под коленями, дыхание сперлось, сердце опять грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди. Борис был красивым, его грудь ходила ходуном, он приглашающе развел ноги в стороны; придя мимолетно в себя, он лениво дотянулся до тумбочки сбоку, выдвинул первый ящик, порылся там, даже не глядя, и бросил квадратик презерватива себе на грудь.

— Иди сюда, Тео, — позвал он.

Мы переглянулись, в глазах Бориса плясал огонь. Дрожа, я подался вперед, ему навстречу, и он снес меня в поцелуе.

Отчасти жаль, что мы не были под кайфом — я невольно подумал об этом: тогда все ощущения бы размазались и замедлились, стали бы глубже, ярче, нас бы смыло оглушающей волной, которая бы уничтожила время, усилила всё удовольствие. Хотя с Борисом я и так чувствовал себя как поехавший — оба потные, жадные до прикосновений, мы переплелись руками и ногами, стали единым целым.

Я долго растягивал Бориса пальцами, наблюдая за тем, как он закусывал костяшки и жмурился. Я двигался поначалу медленно, позволяя Борису привыкнуть и давая себе время осознать, но с каждой минутой мой контроль утекал и испарялся, движения становились более размашистыми и резкими, я вбивался на полную силу, замедляясь к концу, Борис цеплялся за мои плечи, я жарко дышал ему в шею. Простыни липли к коже, в комнате было до одури жарко. Борис кусался. Он успевал трепаться — шутить без смысла, говорить урывками, называть меня по имени — по настоящему имени — и по прозвищу, которое на самом деле ну никак ко мне не подходило. Борис был горячий и податливый.

На последнем толчке вместо стона я закусил себе губу и рыкнул, Борис кончил раньше меня, он выплеснулся себе на живот, не стесняясь и не пытаясь быть тише. Его стон еще долго звенел эхом у меня в голове.

— Спасибо, — сказал он задушенно, когда я откатился в сторону.

— За что?

Борис засмеялся, увидев, какое у меня лицо.

— За то, что спас меня. — Сказал уже серьезно. Потом опять ухмыльнулся: — Ну как тебе, понравилось играть в героя? Еще один мальчик, который выжил.

Я даже не пошевелился, продолжая наслаждаться негой во всем теле и приятной слабостью.

— Пошел ты.

— Пойду непременно. А ты останься сегодня, — Борис прижался ко мне со спины, обнял, вжался носом мне в шею и глубоко вдохнул, затем, вытащив палочку из-под подушки, быстро шепнул «Нокс». В комнате стало темно.


	4. Глава 4

Ночи стояли душные, тихие прямо как перед бурей. Это тревожное затишье мешало мне заснуть. Вдобавок — я абсолютно отвык спать дома и один, постель теперь казалась слишком пустой. Не хватало Бориса рядом. И его веселости, уверенности в том, что все идет как надо и не нужно ни в чем сомневаться.

Один я чувствовал себя взвинченным, напряженным — постоянно ворочался, поднимался, чтобы покурить и побродить по магазину, надеясь унять беспокойно трясущиеся руки. Убирал полупустой последний зиплок на полку в шкаф и потом доставал его снова, клал на стол и подолгу смотрел на оставшиеся несколько таблеток и косяков травы.

Борис просил меня оставаться чистым. Я смотрел на чертов зиплок и аж ладони кололо, так хотелось покурить и расслабиться. Но настойчивые слова Бориса сразу всплывали в голове, как только я тянулся к пакету. Хотя сам Борис обмолвился, когда я уходил от него два дня назад, что удача в трактире бы нам не помешала.

Я заставил его пообещать мне тоже, что он не посмеет превысить дозу Феликса, иначе весь наш план пойдет коту под хвост.

Они с Мириам отправились заказывать порт-ключ куда-то в Ирландию. Два дня назад я с ними сидел на Борисовой кухне и несколько часов проговаривал весь план с дракой. Голова до сих пор гудела от всех обсуждений — да, с Обороткой было понятно, я выпью и внешне стану незнакомым магглом, а Борис втянет меня в драку прямо в трактире после игры в четверг, но как именно? Я с ума сходил, представляя это в теории, и чем больше думал, тем больше боялся, что ничего у нас не получится.

Пиппа бы все это не одобрила. Мама тем более, если бы видела, как я живу и чем занимаюсь. Но я всё равно чувствовал, что мне это необходимо — ради прощения себя, ради того, чтобы всё отпустить. Иначе жизнь останется прежней — невыносимой; застрявшей на границе нормальности, когда ощущалось, что вроде бы всё не так плохо, и отчаяния — когда меня тянули ко дну чувство вины и одиночество, приправленное ненавистью к себе и всем вокруг. Борис обещал мне, а я обещал ему — и потому зиплок остался нетронутым.

_Ударной волной меня отнесло в сторону. Я задыхался от пыли снова. Теперь я отчетливо видел Ренара, его лицо выглядывало из-за капюшона, когда он стремительно прошел мимо, не обращая внимания на обломки плитки под ногами. И еще я видел маму. Ее пышные темные волосы все покрылись пылью, как инеем. Она тянула ко мне руку, я схватил ее за ладонь, крепко зажмурившись, чтобы отогнать от себя образ ее бледного, невыразительного, словно слепленного из воска лица. А когда открыл глаза вновь — вместо нее Борис лежал рядом со мной на полу, он дико улыбался и повторял, что всё идет по плану._

В среду у нас было спокойно.

На смену жаре резко пришел дождь и затянутое пасмурной пеленой небо. Я маялся головной болью, скучал за стойкой внизу. Хоби позвал меня из лаборатории. Когда я поднялся, то обнаружил его за котелком — он отрывал ягоды бузины со стебля и бросал их в неприятно пахнувшее варево. Рядом с ним на столе я заметил несколько листков со своими рекомендациями по Костеросту с ужина на той неделе.

— Решил попробовать, — сказал мне Хоби и накрыл котелок крышкой.

Написано было непонятно, в спешке, я ведь торопился к Борису. Добавить тридцать ягод черной бузины и вместо пяти скарабеев лучше семь.

— И как? Получается? — я заглянул в котелок: зелье начинало закипать.

— Посмотрим, посмотрим, — деловито ответил Хоби и ушел на кухню. Вернулся он уже с тарелкой сэндвичей. — Опять пропускаешь обед.

— О. Спасибо.

Когда мы оба уселись за столом, Хоби внимательно посмотрел на меня. Я даже есть перестал под этим серьезным решительным взглядом из-за очков. Хоби будто волновался — задумчиво пробежался пальцами себе по губам, почесал щетину на подбородке.

— Мне надо с тобой поговорить, Тео, — наконец сказал он после долгих минут молчания.

Недожёванный сэндвич встал у меня поперек горла — что, если Хоби что-нибудь узнал? Хотя я даже шрам обета замаскировал, чтобы не было никаких вопросов.

— Ты думаешь наверняка, что я не замечаю, что с тобой творится что-то странное, — начал он торопливо и взволнованно, — но я же все вижу. Я тебя уже много лет знаю, Тео.

Он удобнее сел на стуле, сцепил руки в замок. По его лицу пробежала тень, видно было, что Хоби мучился и подбирал слова, и что вынашивал этот разговор в голове не первый день. Я убрал сэндвич обратно на тарелку и отряхнул ладони от крошек. Мне должно было быть стыдно перед ним — Хоби понятия не имел, как много раз я его подводил. И даже сейчас продолжал это делать.

— Станешь сейчас врать, отрицать...

— Да я и не...

— Нет. Не перебивай, — попросил он. — Если тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь, ты только скажи. Я, Велти, Пиппа... Китси тоже! Мы все твоя семья, мы тебе поможем. Я на той неделе нашел на твоем столе... Я не шарился, вышло случайно. Сейчас, подожди, — он потянулся к комоду позади себя, выдвинул ящик, что-то вытащил, на стол передо мной положил стопку министерских писем. — Почему ты не сказал мне, что у нас был такой большой долг? И почему он вообще появился?

Я мысленно проклял свою рассеянность, видимо, убирался в спальне и вытащил их наружу из ящика. Хорошо, что кроме этих чертовых писем Хоби там больше ничего не нашел.

— Послушай, Хоби, — я на письма взглянул лишь мельком, отодвинул их от себя. — Мне нужны были деньги. Я затянул с арендой и налогами из-за этого.

— Хм. И зачем же?

— Слушай, хорошо, меня пару раз надули, — я быстро облизнулся, подавил внутри опять поднимающуюся волну стыда из-за того, что врал; что на самом деле я не платил, потому что мне важнее было потратить всё на развлечения, и что я раньше совался на черные рынки, чтобы сэкономить на ингредиентах, и пару раз глупо пролетал там финансово; Хоби мне этого не простит. — Доверился одному не проверенному поставщику, он обещал привезти нам большой объем семян и масел, но не привез. А я уже заплатил. Много.

Хоби смотрел на меня с жалостью. Потом нахмурился.

— Допустим. И почему сразу не рассказал? Мы бы с тобой вместе что-нибудь придумали. И кто этот поставщик?

— Ну как я мог рассказать! Мне было стыдно. Неважно, кто. Я ведь уже всё уладил, если ты читал письма.

— Читал, — согласился он. — Но кроме писем я там кое-что еще нашел. — Он вытащил из-под своей книги рецептов знакомый мне уже журнал. Мне как под дых ударили. — Ты с этих денег заплатил долг? Взял заказ? — Хоби болезненно сморщился.

Он раскрыл журнал форзаце и придвинул ко мне. Расписка Бориса... Слава Мерлину, что всё равно туманная, непонятная, если всего не знаешь, но говорившая достаточно: я варю ему запрещенные зелья.

— Да, взял, — собравшись с духом, признался я.

— Мерлин, Тео!

— Мне пришлось!

Хоби снял очки, устало потер глаза, покачал осуждающе головой.

— Зачем же ты... У нас, в нашей профессии, существуют правила! Зелья ведь не игрушка, они очень опасны, мы не имеем права... Это закон!

— Хоби.

— Если узнает Министерство, это будет большое пятно на нашей репутации! Я всю жизнь здесь, я очень дорожу этой лавкой и своим делом. Я же знаю, что ты всегда благоразумен, сколько лет уже здесь дела ведешь, зачем ты вот так... И для кого заказ! Я его запомнил по имени, это друг Тома! Да-да, тот самый. Он был на дне рождения Китси. Том славный парень, но во многом заблуждается, и компания у него... Я как чувствовал, что ничего хорошего тут нет, как чувствовал...

— Хоби, подожди. Дай мне объясниться. Я тебе обещаю, что ничего опасного здесь нет. Клянусь тебе. Я попросил расписку, ты же видишь... Да, это не зарегистрированный заказ, я знаю, я не должен был... Но мне пришлось, и я уже его отдал, всё, больше это не повторится.

Внутри у меня все заледенело под взглядом Хоби — разочарованным, чуть изумленным, как будто я его предал.

— Одна ошибка, Хоби. Всего лишь одна, я никогда так не поступал, я знаю, что это не профессионально, — поднажал я, стараясь его смягчить.

Как бы мне хотелось рассказать ему правду: что я все это делаю из-за Ренара, ради справедливости, Хоби бы понял! Что я совершаю хорошее дело. Хотя его разочарованный взгляд меня напугал — точно ли он понял бы? Если даже сейчас, не зная всей правды, смотрел на меня вот так.

— Не знаю, что тебе сказать. Мне надо подумать. Это очень серьезно, Тео, — помолчав, ответил он грустно. — Ты меня разочаровал.

— Я знаю.

Мы сидели за столом в тишине. Тошно было, что я опять соврал, но если правду я сказать не мог ни в коем случае, что мне еще оставалось?

— Ты из-за Бориса этого ходишь сам не свой? Что еще он у тебя попросил? — строго спросил Хоби вдруг.

— Ничего более. Правда. Я... у меня просто появились планы. Мои собственные. Я хочу съездить к Энди, — ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову. — Проветриться. Подумать.

Хоби нахмурился еще сильнее:

— Когда?

— На следующей неделе, наверное. Не знаю еще. На несколько дней.

Я сам себе поражался — как можно было так завраться за десять минут разговора. Борис бы мне поаплодировал.

Хоби закрыл журнал, убрал его и письма на край стола, словно не хотел, чтобы они попадались на глаза. На меня даже не взглянул. Кивнув мне, он собирался уже встать со стула, но застыл, потом сел обратно.

— Знаешь, Тео, ты хороший человек. Талантливый, честный, умный. Я тебя люблю как собственного сына. В тебе большой потенциал. Но мне больно смотреть, как ты сам себя гробишь. Пропадаешь, врешь, ночами иногда где-то ходишь... Ты уже взрослый, конечно, вправе сам решать... Я знаю, что горе тебя подкосило... твоя мама была прекрасной мудрой женщиной, — он мягко улыбнулся, а меня затошнило. — Понимаю, как тебе может быть тяжело. Но ведь зачем себя так мучить. Думаешь, я не вижу, что я ничего вокруг себя не замечаю? Что я, глупый старик, по-твоему? Мы с тобой бок о бок уже несколько лет в этой лавке. Как одна семья, Тео. Если тебе нужна помощь, ты можешь просто о ней попросить. Я тебе никогда не откажу.

Он посмотрел на меня выжидающе. Я молча сидел, приструненный его речью, и обдумывал, что сказать.

Не откажет? А если откажет, когда я признаюсь, как живу на самом деле? Как обманывал наших покупателей? Как и ему врал много лет подряд? Он даже истинную причину нашего с Китси расставания не знал, о чем тут вообще говорить...

Вдруг на первом этаже звякнул колокольчик, оповещая, что к нам пришел посетитель.

Разговор пришлось остановить.

_Ночью ко мне пришел Борис. Много трепался про то, что завтра важный день. Я рассказал ему про Хоби. Он считает, что я поступил правильно, что выдумал целую легенду: так я держу своих близких в безопасности, и незачем им лишний раз волноваться. Возможно, в словах Бориса есть правда, но чувствовал я себя всё равно гадко. Мы договорились встретиться завтра в «Колючем змее» около десяти вечера, мне как-то не по себе от того, что мы действительно собираемся это сделать._

Хоби весь день маячил печальным призраком, давя своим молчанием на мое чувство вины, и делал вид, что меня не замечает. Он ушел пораньше, даже не попрощавшись — обиделся. Я и так был на взводе, но к вечеру совсем расклеился — не получалось сосредоточиться на нашей с Борисом афере, все обдумать, себя успокоить. И тут как назло перед самым закрытием лавки пожаловал Платт. Он ввалился в зал уже навеселе, в бумажном пакете у него в руке была зажата бутылка Огденского, я заметил торчавшее блестящее горлышко.

Я отвлекся от заполнения журнала заказов и мрачно посмотрел на эту нелепую картину: Платт с веселой пьяной улыбкой протопал до стойки, облокотился на нее, со стуком поставил бутылку прямо перед моим носом.

— Здорово, Тео. Как оно?

— Привет, все хорошо. А ты как? Отдыхаешь? Какими судьбами здесь? — спросил я, уже предвкушая ответ: квиддичный сезон же. Первая игра в расписании. Платт бы ни за что не пропустил. Зачем только ко мне притащился?

— Всё охренительно! Будто ты не знаешь, — ухмыльнулся Платт, потянувшись к бутылке. — Сегодня Ястребы с Соколами играют. Я нужен моим ребятам! Пошли с нами, повеселимся! — он кивнул в сторону двери: там за стеклом я увидел двух его смутно знакомых дружков из квиддичной тусовки, стояли, дымили волшебным табаком и ржали.

— Нет, я сегодня не могу.

— Какие у тебя планы? — Платт подпер подбородок ладонью, прищурился. — Китс говорит, ты совсем потерялся. Знаешь, наша мама тебя обожает, она про тебя временами спрашивает, и я тоже заметил, что ты в гости больше не заходишь. Вот решил, что нам пора встретиться! Оторвемся, как в старые-добрые!

На «старые-добрые» я едва не закашлялся воздухом, подумав совсем не о том. Платт задел вазочку с кофе, чуть не опрокинул ее и нелепым грузным движением сдвинул по стойке подальше от себя.

— Я правда не могу сегодня, у меня есть дела. Давай в другой раз? — мягко отказался я. И захлопнул резко журнал, собрал все ключи со стола, намекая, что собираюсь уже закрывать лавку.

Я начинал нервничать, вот именно в этот вечер Платту вдруг в голову взбрело ко мне прийти, невероятное удачное совпадение, черт возьми!

— Ну вот что ты будешь делать? — слегка раздраженно спросил Платт. — Какие такие секретные у тебя дела? Неужели Пиппу на свидание наконец-то пригласил?

Шутка у него вышла так себе: я устало поднял на него глаза. Платт засмеялся и замахал ладонями в примирительном жесте. Отпил виски, громко прихлебнув. Сморщился.

— Шучу, шучу, ты же знаешь, ты можешь подбивать клинья к моим сестрам сколько угодно, я к вам не лезу. Ну пойдем с нами, мы с тобой давно вот так не сидели, по-братски, отдохнем, весело будет. Я сегодня собирался на матч и вдруг про тебя вспомнил. Тео Декер! Вот кому понравится сегодняшняя игра, будет жарко! Соколы с Ястребами, ты представь! Да это чистое безумие!

— Тебе же закрыли вход на игры, — напомнил я ему. — После матча в феврале.

В феврале Платт подрался с парой фанатов Пушек Педдл, лежал потом в Мунго неделю с переломом ноги.

— Всё нормально уже, меня восстановили. Я же все-таки охотником у Ястребов был, у меня там друзей полно. Ты идешь?

— Я же сказал, я не...

— Пока не согласишься, я от тебя не отстану. Не зря я про тебя вспомнил, не зря! Мы с тобой на празднике у Китс расстались так непонятно, даже не знаю, как у тебя дела, чем живешь, что делаешь. Пошли, расскажешь!

— Платт, правда, я не могу.

— Не верю, — отрезал он. Протянул бутылку мне, я отказался, тогда Платт пожал плечами и отпил сам.

Я нервно взглянул на часы: стрелка медленно шагала к семи. Платт даже с места не сдвинулся, уперся, как баран.

— Это же квиддич! Что я, зову тебя каждый день? Откажешь сейчас? Давай, пойдем.

Он посмотрел на меня своим коронным умоляющим взглядом засранца. Быстро всё обдумав, я серьезно сказал:

— Ладно, черт с тобой. Давай сходим, посмотрим, как они сыграют. Но я ненадолго. У меня есть дела сегодня.

Разбираться, выпроваживать его, потом еще и друзей его отсюда тоже гнать — намного сложнее, чем сходить с ними на часок, посмотреть первый матч и быстро свалить домой.

— Вот это уже другой разговор! — обрадовался Платт.

— Вы там скоро? — один из его дружков заглянул к нам, приоткрыв дверь. Тоже уже хороший — раскрасневшийся от алкоголя и предвкушения игры.

Никогда не понимал я эту тягу помахать кулаками — тоже мне, волшебник! Платт всегда был таким: опасный, как пороховая бочка; только дай повод ввязаться в драку или доказать всем, кто тут сильный и кого не стоит даже трогать. Квиддич был его стихией, но она его жестоко опрокинула, и поделом. Платт иногда переходил все границы, даже в Хогвартсе его постоянно удаляли с поля за грубую игру.

Надо было посоветовать ему пойти на какой-нибудь маггловский бокс, но я боялся даже лезть в это дело — миссис Блэквелл мне потом спасибо точно не скажет.

— Да, сейчас, — отозвался Платт. — Долго тебе? — уже обратился ко мне.

Я попросил их подождать на улице, пока буду закрывать лавку.

Захватил легкую мантию, палочку и на всякий случай, если вдруг задержусь — с Платтом не угадаешь, вдруг мне нужно будет за ним приглядывать, — забрал себе пробирку с волосом и фиал с Оборотным, чтобы после игры сразу пойти в «Колючий змей». Меня бесило, что всё идет не по плану, что я опять прогнулся под просьбами — что Борис всегда умело вил из меня веревки, что Платт сейчас — ну почему я не настоял на своем и не остался в магазине?! Успокоился бы, без спешки, уравновешенно, продумал бы, как мне поступить с Ренаром и что ему сказать.

В Дартмуре творился хаос. В воздухе витал запах жареных каштанов, сливочного пива и пороха от петард и парящих искр. У стадиона было не протолкнуться, шумные толпы волшебников заполнили все площадки у кафе и у касс. Всюду бродили торговцы, предлагающие колдографии с автографами, фанатские шляпы и шарфы; прямо над нами пролетали кричалки и волшебные записки. Мы пробирались через людей, как через густой лес, прямо к главному входу на стадион. Платт всучил мне мой билет.

От натиска толпы я растерялся: давно не был в настолько людном месте. У меня слегка закружилась голова и в груди тяжело забилось сердце, отдаваясь гулкими ударами где-то внизу в горле. Мы забрались на трибуны. На стадионе еще было пусто — даже не вывели команды. Меня прошибло от осознания, что где-то сейчас здесь вместе с Ренаром сидит под прикрытием Борис. Глупо, но я даже огляделся по сторонам, боясь наткнуться на них прямо у себя за спиной. Народу было слишком много, чтобы я мог сфокусироваться на лицах. Все они переговаривались, шумели, пока рассаживались по местам, тяжело ступали по деревянным лестницам. Над полем на метлах летали команды поддержки: молоденькие ведьмы в пестрых костюмах посылали к трибунам фейрверки, складывающиеся в лозунги. Платт что-то говорил, дыша огневиски мне в щеку, но больше размышлял сам с собой: его охватил азарт, он уже мало что замечал вокруг нас, смотрел лишь на поле, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда шатер раздевалки распахнется и выведут Ястребов.

Я опять невольно оглянулся. Один из друзей Платта отдал мне пинту пива. С поля зазвенел колокол — и все засуетились.

Я следил за игрой не особо внимательно. Когда Соколы и Ястребы появились на поле, люди начали вопить и хлопать. Платт подорвался на ноги и громко и радостно орал. Мне стало неуютно здесь — зря я пришел. Толпа доведет меня до отчаяния, я в трактире сразу же ошибусь и все испорчу. И подставлю Бориса. Чтобы не паниковать зря, я решил отвлечься с помощью пива и быстро прихлебывал его, даже не чувствуя вкуса на языке; смотрел на мельтешение игроков на поле, как загонщики яростно лупили друг друга бладжерами; их мантии развевались, словно флаги над стадионом.

Первыми забили Соколы. Все болельщики вокруг меня разочарованно простонали.

Ястребы исправились к следующей минуте — и меня накрыло волной радостного шума и криков нашей трибуны. Мой стакан опустел очень быстро, я почувствовал, как хмель ударил в голову, и мне от этого стало легче, я немного расслабился.

Соколы снова забили, обманув хитрым приемом вратаря Ястребов — Платт с досады разбил бутылку виски, ударив ею об пол трибуны. Я несильно хлопнул его по плечу, опасаясь привлечь лишнее внимание. Его друг убрал всё очищающим.

Команды обменивались голами, как игрой в пинг-понг: на последнем ударе Ястребы смогли выбраться вперед, но ненадолго. Счет сравнялся, и вся наша трибуна недовольно закричала, кто-то швырнул в ограждение несколько пивных стаканов, они разбились о магический барьер и превратились в пыль. Платт вытащил из кармана куртки фляжку, продолжил цедить виски, жадно следя за матчем. Я слышал, что сзади нас прыгали прямо на скамье — грохот стоял страшный. Странно, что еще никому не прилетело квоффлом в лицо и не завязалась драка — Ястребов и Соколов сводить было опасно. Они играли грубо и жестоко, подначивая своих болельщиков, что после матча все окрестности и кафе вокруг стадиона превращались в бойцовский клуб.

— Я мог бы быть сейчас там, — пьяно сказал Платт мне на ухо и показал пальцем на поле.

Я посмотрел на поле. Да... мог бы. И Том там, на поле, сейчас тоже мог бы быть среди команды и летающих бладжеров. Или даже я — охотился бы за снитчем, поглощенный азартом и адреналином. Чувством свободы, когда несешься на метле сквозь время, ветер треплет волосы и размашисто бьет по лицу, а ты только улыбаешься — от кайфа. От захлестывающего все тело восторга, когда наконец касаешься снитча... А мама бы сидела на трибунах, махала бы нам, держа плакат. Я сморгнул видение. Платт отпил виски, предложил мне, и я согласился: терпкостью обожгло язык и горло.

В груди потеплело.

— И Тодди тоже бы мог. — Пробормотал Платт, думая, что я не услышу.

На двадцатой минуте матча охотник Соколов вырубил вратаря Ястребов запрещенным ударом, он сорвался с метлы и кулем полетел вниз — мы даже привстали на ноги, как завороженные наблюдая за его падением. Спасти его от столкновения с землей успел колдомедик. Судья просигналил и выпустил красную искру над стадионом, Платт громко свистнул, толпа снова пришла в бешенство.

— Суки! Суки! — закричал кто-то из нашей компании. Платт подхватил. Они вскидывали руками и орали на поле, осуждая судью.

А я отстраненно подумал, что это не мне надо было с Ренаром драться — а вот кому.

Объявили тайм-аут.

Это конечно было полным бредом, рожденным моей паранойей, но мне казалось, что я выглядел очень подозрительно, и каждый встречный нам на пути волшебник, каждый проходящий мимо, даже девушки за стойкой в кафе, где мы с Платтом взяли еще несколько бутылок сливочного пива, знал, что я замышляю. Все знали про наш с Борисом план. Я постоянно глядел на часы, проверяя время. Оглядывался в толпе, боясь случайно столкнуться с Ренаром. Обливался потом и постоянно поправлял воротничок рубашки.

Слава Мерлину, Платт ничего не замечал. Он взбодрился игрой и всю дорогу оживленно трепался с маниакальным блеском в хмельных глазах.

— ...я тебе говорю, если бы он спикировал вниз вовремя, то смог бы обойти с правой стороны и забить первым. Они, бляди, как всегда пустили на поле своего громилу, ты замечал, что его в каждом первом матче у Соколов удаляют с поля за нарушение? Это тактика! Гребаная тактика! — слышалось позади его сопение.

Мы быстрым шагом продвигались обратно к стадиону. Платт сказал что-то еще, но из-за шума толпы я не расслышал. Потом до меня донесся резкий звон бутылок, несколько удивленных матов и голос Платта оборвался.

Я обернулся и застыл, как громом пораженный.

— Смотри, куда прешь, урод! — орал молоденький парень в куртке с нашивкой Соколов.

Платт вытирал руки о джинсы, под ногами у него валялись наши разбитые бутылки с пивом.

На меня упало тяжелое как бетонная плита чувство узнавания — Ренар. Я больше не смотрел ни на парнишку, ни на Платта, который начал дышать от злости, как разъяренный бык. Ренар! Во всей гудящей толпе фанатов мы столкнулись именно с ним! Он стоял позади этого орущего мальчишки и безучастно наблюдал за тем, как начиналась драка. Платт напал первым — просто повалил паренька на землю и размашисто врезал по лицу, тот незамедлительно ответил. Они начали барахтаться под ногами у Ренара, поднимая облака пыли.

Мерлин, да это безумие! Все это. Сбоку от Ренара объявился Борис, я его узнал, хоть и видел его облик Томаса всего однажды: низкий и упитанный мужчина средних лет, с яркими синими глазами, совсем не похожий на Бориса, даже до смешного противоположный.

Я будто ногами врос в землю, оцепенел. Не мог пошевелиться, отреагировать, сделать хоть что-нибудь.

— Давай, скажи что-нибудь еще! — Платт схватил парня за ворот мантии.

— Пошел в жопу! — шипел тот в ответ и брыкался, пытаясь сбросить Платта с себя.

Я на пробу сделал несколько шагов вперед, не отрывая взгляда от лица Ренара. Он не обращал на меня никакого внимания.

Платт с парнем подскочили на ноги.

— Гриша, отойди! — рявкнул Ренар властно.

— Я тебе сейчас морду начищу... — этот Гриша попробовал броситься на Платта, Ренар жестко схватил его за плечо.

Я облизнул пересохшие губы. Борис предостерегающе на меня пялился.

— Попробуй, подойди ближе, — рассмеялся Платт. У него была разбита губа, он наскоро утерся.

— Дерешься, как последний маггл, — произнес Ренар раздраженно. На нем была черная глухая мантия, и седые волосы были убраны в хвост. Он заметно постарел за тринадцать лет, глубокие морщины пролегли возле губ, расчертили весь лоб.

Он скользнул по мне холодным взглядом, я до сих пор молча стоял перед ним, не зная, что говорить.

Борис обошел Ренара с другой стороны и что-то шепнул ему на ухо.

Гриша взбрыкнулся, вырвался из хватки, и они с Платтом опять затеяли потасовку: начали махать кулаками, разбивая друг другу лица. Платт обхватил его за шею.

— Хватит, — опомнился я. Вышел скорее полушепот, чем громкий возглас. Я попробовал потянуть Платта за куртку назад, но у меня ничего не вышло. Тогда Ренар достал палочку и через мгновение Платта отнесло на пару метров, он распластался на земле сбоку от меня. Я сразу же нагнулся, чтобы помочь ему подняться.

Гриша заметался на месте, не поняв, что произошло, и когда Ренар подошел к нему, тот дернулся и вскинул рукой, сильно попав кулаком Ренару по носу.

И мы все застыли. Гриша охнул, отскочил подальше, у него опухла скула и все лицо раскраснелось. Платт сплюнул себе под ноги алую слюну. Ренар приложил ладонь к носу и отнял ее уже выпачканной в крови: она потекла моментально, казалась в вечерних сумерках совсем черной на его белой коже.

— Что устроил! — прикрикнул он недовольно, посмотрев на Гришу.

Тот съежился под его взглядом.

— П-прости...

А Борис продолжал смотреть на меня широко раскрытыми глазами — несколько долгих гипнотических секунд, которые прошли как одна вечность. Потом он, конечно же, опомнился, начал торопливо уводить Гришу, похлопал Ренара по плечу, а я, поддавшись неизвестно откуда взявшемуся порыву, вытащил из внутреннего кармана мантии свой носовой платок и протянул его Ренару.

— Держите, — пробормотал я, не отрывая взгляда от скопившейся крови у него над губой.

Ренар принял платок не сразу. Сначала мне даже показалось, что смотрел он на меня очень подозрительно. Но потом он взял платок, тщательно вытерся, смеривая попутно Гришу злым взглядом. Тот топтался вместе с Борисом позади.

Платт уже очухался:

— Ты им еще помогаешь?! Эй ты, ты, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону Гриши. — Ты там вроде что-то говорил? Давай закончим! Или хочешь дуэли?

— Платт, хватит. — Попросил я, обернувшись.

— Я ему сейчас зад надеру...

— Заманчивое предложение, молодые люди, — холодно заметил Ренар, окинув Платта презрительным взглядом. — В другой день мы бы обязательно его приняли, но, пожалуй, не сегодня. Думаю, здесь вы найдете, с кем поразвлечься.

— Уходим? — спросил Борис спокойно.

— Да. Спасибо, — Ренар отдал мне платок, и они втроем быстро растворились в толпе: я даже не понял, в какую сторону они ушли, руки у меня ходили ходуном и смотрел я только на платок в своей ладони, он прилично пропитался кровью.

Я слышал, как бешено стучал пульс у меня в ушах.

— Сопляк, — выдохнул Платт, рассматривая толпу. — Тео, у тебя там для меня платочка не найдется?

— Н-нет, — нервно ответил я.

Платт подобрал с земли две уцелевшие бутылки. Вернулся обратно ко мне:

— Он мне губу разбил. Как я выгляжу?

— Нормально. Давай залечу?

— Ай, оставь так. Пока рано для лечебных заклинаний, — он ухмыльнулся, а я поморщился. Платок убрал в карман.

— Давай отсюда отойдем на всякий случай, пока охрана не вышла? — предложил я, оглядываясь, ища взглядом Бориса или Ренара. Но видел только толпу незнакомцев; кто-то кричал речёвки и выл; проносились мимо яркие плакаты и мелькали вспышки искр.

Платт согласился. Мы добрались до стадиона и там встретились с его друзьями — началось бурное обсуждение потасовки, они осматривали лицо Платта, ругались, кто-то порывался идти и искать этого Гришу, а я сумбурно соображал, что делать дальше — нельзя было ждать слишком долго. Кровь могла высохнуть.

Вдруг зеркало у меня в кармане штанов завибрировало. Пока все были заняты сливочным пивом и руганью, я отошел за будку с попкорном.

— Ты где? — Борис-Томас смотрел на меня из зеркала.

— У стадиона. Что делать дальше?

— Это наш шанс. Здорово ты с платком придумал! — Борис хохотнул. — Аппарируй ко мне срочно.

Сбоку послышался взрыв фейрверков, я растерялся и вздрогнул, чуть не выронив зеркальце:

— Поттер...Тео, соберись! Аппарируй сейчас же. Капнешь или намажешь кровью прямо на шкатулку, понял? Ни в коем случаем ее не трогай потом, ни одного прикосновения, просто дождись, пока засветится и можешь уходить.

До меня внезапно дошло.

— Стой. Борис, это всё ты, да? Ты принял зелье!

Все звуки доносились как из-под толщи воды. В ушах зазвенело. Эта толпа и шум... И крики, и Ренар перед глазами — все воспоминания такие яркие, сочные, меня опять начало трясти.

— Возможно. Сейчас не время обсуждать. Возвращайся к друзьям. Встретимся уже завтра. — Борис в зеркальце оглянулся, я заметил фон из деревянных перекладин за его спиной: он также стоял где-то у трибун. Внешность совершенно другая, все чужое, но мимика... Я смотрел на Бориса, который не был Борисом, но все равно им оставался. Так странно.

— Поттер? — позвал он меня настойчивым шепотом.

— Да-да, я понял.

И зеркальце потухло.

Перед Платтом я решил не объясняться и аппарировать прямо отсюда, только добраться сначала до границы. Придумаю что-нибудь, искал уборную или пошел за огневиски.

Оказавшись в доме Бориса, не соображая из-за шквала событий и эмоций, весь перекошенный и бледный, как мел, я вытащил платок и склонился над шкатулкой.

Платок был мокрый насквозь, ладони у меня запачкались кровью и захотелось тут же отмыться. Но я мужественно стерпел отвращение. Скрутил платок и выжал, как смог. С него вниз сорвалась единственная красная капелька.

Сначала мне показалось, что этого будет мало, но она впиталась.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, и я занервничал, но потом шкатулка засияла синим светом; он потух так же быстро, как и появился.

Я со стоном облегчения упал в кресло рядом, чтобы отдышаться.

— Я не понимаю, ты что, думаешь, что ты какой-то бессмертный? Ты понимаешь, что ты опять нас подставил? Что опять рискнул, не подумав? — я продолжал сидеть, сложив руки на груди, и смотреть на Бориса максимально недовольно.

Он полулежал в кресле, укутанный в плед.

— Как это не подумав, я как раз очень хорошо подумал, прежде чем выпить Феликс для встречи на игре. Крутая вещь — смотри, как сработал. Никогда не знаешь, какими путями он поведет тебя к успеху.

— Борис.

Цвет кожи у него был странный, чуть-чуть зеленоватый. Борису весь день было плохо: от смены дозы его штормило и ломало. Я приглядывал за ним, отпросившись с работы. И так был перед Хоби виноват, так теперь какая уж разница — больше или меньше.

— Я же знал, что мне будет хреново. Не гунди, Поттер.

— Ты еще и под Обороткой вчера был много часов, да?

— Ну мы разошлись в полночь. А ты как вчера день закончил?

Бориса реально хотелось прибить за его пофигизм и эгоизм одновременно — да, план сработал, и не пришлось тащиться в трактир, мне это на руку сыграло даже, но всё равно... А если бы он там рухнул без чувств? Если бы не выдержал? Всех бы подставил! Что за натура взбалмошная!

— Нормально. Присматривал за Платтом. Ты чокнутый, ты знаешь? — тихо выругался я на него. — Пообещай, что так больше делать не будешь, хотя я уже понял, что твоим обещаниям верить не стоит.

— Не буду! — сразу же вскрикнул Борис и потом простонал, упал головой обратно на спинку кресла.

Я заметил, что он улыбнулся. Говнюк.

— Что ты ему там прошептал, кстати? Ренару. Когда этот... как его... Гриша с Платтом дрался.

Борис приоткрыл один глаз:

— Сказал, что нам нежелательно привлекать внимание.

— Умно. Что-то люди у него какие-то неосторожные, — заметил я.

— Да это сын его. Он вчера его с собой на игру взял, — пропыхтел Борис, вытянув ноги вперед.

— Охренеть! Так Платт, значит, вчера махался с его сыном?

— Да. Мне кажется, если бы он взял с собой кого-нибудь другого, то вам бы с Платтом не поздоровилось, я видел, какие там у него бугаи работают. Но Феликс своё дело знает, — Борис ухмыльнулся. — Кстати, видок у тебя, Поттер, был что надо. Ты бы видел свое лицо, когда мы столкнулись у стадиона. Я думал, коньки отбросишь прямо там.

Я показал ему средний палец, и Борис расхохотался, а потом закашлялся, болезненно сморщившись.

Для меня вчерашний вечер до сих пор воспринимался, как страшный сон. Поверить не мог, что я действительно дал Ренару платок, что я вообще столкнулся с ним лицом к лицу и он меня, конечно же, не узнал. И Платт его тоже не вспомнил.

— Не знаю, за что тебя так жизнь любит, но не играйся больше с зельями. Правда, хватит. Или ты нас угробишь. — Я дождался, пока Борис придет в себя и выпрямился, серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза.

Борис вытер рот. Смазано кивнул:

— Хорошо, хорошо. Не буду. Ты прав, впереди еще один важный день, а потом у нас начнется новая жизнь!

— Это какая?

— Лучше прежней точно, — улыбнулся он нахально.

Я разглядывал его голые ступни, выглядывающие из-под домашних штанов. И потом лениво прогулялся взглядом до лица: кончик носа у Бориса покраснел, под глазами опять залегли синяки. Но эта улыбка... Живая, такая настоящая! И огонек во взгляде — меня успокоили.

Оклемается.

— Значит, мне Оборотное больше не понадобится? Могу отдать.

— Еще чего, — фыркнул Борис. — Ты идешь со мной на встречу. Представишься мастером шкатулки, сам лично ее отдать Ренару хочешь? А я с картиной как раз разберусь.

— А я уже обрадовался, что самое сложное было позади.

— Не дрейфь, потянем время, я сначала картину у него возьму, а только потом будем аппарировать.

— И что я должен ему говорить? Я ж вообще в этом не разбираюсь.

— Я тебе инструкцию напишу, как действовать.

Я посмотрел на Бориса скептически, он указал на шкаф с книгами за моей спиной:

— Вон там найдешь книгу, называется «Древние артефакты мира», там все написано. Много времени трепаться не будешь. Так, по мелочи, чтобы показаться профессионалом.

Поднявшись со своего места, я дошел до шкафа и начал искать книгу. Спиной чувствовал, что Борис смотрит на меня, не отрываясь.

— Борис, — произнес я тихо, пока перебирал потрепанные корешки книг на полке, — а ты уверен, что Ренар про тебя даже не подумает?

— Уверен, — Борис зевнул, я слышал по голосу. — У меня железное алиби, Юрий меня прикрывает, тоже пьет Оборотку и появляется на разных аукционах и скупках в моем виде. Поэтому завтра он на сделку с нами не пойдет, будет светить моим лицом где-нибудь в городе.

От удивления я аж обернулся:

— Серьезно?

Борис сонно потер глаза:

— Да, а что такого? Мы команда.

Я сразу представил, как большой, высокий и широкоплечий Юрий превращается в худого Бориса. И улыбнулся. Борис наблюдал за мной, склонив голову набок. Я опять вернулся к поискам книги. Слышал, что Борис встал и ушел на кухню, гремел там посудой. Когда он вернулся с двумя чашками чая, я уже уселся на диван, держа книгу в руках.

— Как думаешь, мы же правильно поступаем? — спросил я его задумчиво.

Борис отхлебнул чаю:

— Знаю, что правильно. Мы сейчас там, где нам суждено быть.

— Опять мне начнешь про судьбу рассказывать, — я начал листать, Борис требовательно протянул ко мне руку, и я отдал книгу ему.

Нужную страницу с информацией про шкатулку он нашел шустро.

— Ну а что это, если не она? То, где мы с тобой сейчас.

Я пожал плечами.

— Останешься сегодня? — спросил он и, дождавшись моего кивка, вернул книгу обратно.

Возможно, я поступил как трус, но вслух я бы снова начал сочинять и выглядеть нелепо перед Хоби. Пытался бы перед ним оправдаться — а я этого не хотел. Я и так в жизни много перед кем оправдывался, пора было с этим кончать.

Поэтому я написал ему письмо — оставил в субботу на самом видном месте на столе в лаборатории. И еще черкнул записку для Энди — так, для прикрытия, чтобы знал.

Вещей я с собой никаких решил не брать, захватил только аптечку и из сваренной пробной версии Костероста забрал у Хоби пару фиалов. Борис сказал, что нам нужно будет залечь на дно на несколько дней, и я только надеялся, что это действительно будут два-три дня и что ничего плохого с нами не случится.

_Хоби, я уезжаю в это воскресенье к Энди и еще не знаю, когда приеду. Оставил все наработки по заказам в лаборатории, а также навел порядок в наших документах. Они лежат в третьем ящике стола на первом этаже._

_Я знаю, что был неправ, но не осуждай меня, пожалуйста. Ты правильно сказал: в моей жизни есть проблемы и мне нужна помощь, но ты мне никак не поможешь. Я разберусь со всем сам._

_У меня и в мыслях не было тебя подставить. Прости, что заставил волноваться из-за зелий._

_Наверное, ты думаешь обо мне слишком хорошо. Увы, я не настолько хороший человек, каким ты меня знаешь. Возможно, когда-нибудь я смогу рассказать тебе все, что со мной происходит, если тебе это будет нужно._

_Увидимся, Тео._

__У Бориса дома стояла такая веселая суматоха, что казалось, мы готовимся к какому-то празднику, а не к потенциально опасной сделке и обману. Юрий положил на стол кейс с галлеонами._ _

__— Здесь сто тысяч. Сверху лежат настоящие, — он указал на верхний слой золотых монет, — а под ними уже подделка._ _

__— И не отличат? — я наклонился к кейсу: выглядели галлеоны как настоящие._ _

__— Никто не заметит, — успокоился меня Мириам, незаметно подошедшая к нам со спины. Юрий щелкнул замком на кейсе, засуетился с зельями: перебрал все фиалы с Оборотным, чтобы рассчитать дозы по времени._ _

__Мириам придвинула ко мне маленькую коробочку, раскрыла ее и вывалила на стол два серебряных кольца._ _

__— Это порт-ключи, — объяснила она. — Тебе и Борису нужно будет надеть их, здесь есть камень, — она взяла одно и повернула на свет, маленький красный камушек был едва виден. — Зажмешь его пальцем, и порт начнет работать. Только зажимать нужно одновременно, иначе ничего не получится._ _

__— Почему именно кольца?_ _

__— На романтику потянуло, — подшутил Юрий._ _

__Мириам закатила глаза._ _

__— Потому что это сложная магия, нам объяснил мастер, что хорошо работает она на круглых и маленьких предметах._ _

__Я еще поразглядывал кольцо и потом надел его на безымянный палец, Мириам не сдержала улыбку. Кольцо было теплым, чувствовалось, что в нем запрятана магия._ _

__— Надеюсь, всё пройдет хорошо, — я сжал ладонь в кулак, отмечая, как непривычно кольцо смотрелось на руке._ _

__— Будьте осторожны. Если не получится с картиной, то и Мерлин с ней, главное, передать шкатулку, — Мириам настойчиво поймала мой взгляд. — Понятно?_ _

__— Борис так просто не сдастся, — заметил недовольно Юрий. — Он без картины не уйдет._ _

__Я нахмурился:_ _

__— Что важного в картине? Я думал, главное — обмануть Ренара._ _

__— Это и есть главное, но понимаешь, — Мириам многозначительно на меня посмотрела. — Здесь уже стоит вопрос гордости. Борис очень гордый человек. Очень хороший и очень гордый, он помнит обиды. Так просто он от Ренара не избавится, сначала заберет своё. Он упрямый._ _

__— Да уж, еще бы, — пробормотал я._ _

__Юрий понимающе улыбнулся и потрепал меня за плечо._ _

__Я посмотрел на часы, висевшие над дверью, Борис сейчас на втором этаже принимал положенную дозу Феликса. Выглядел он сегодня бодро. Да и вчера ночью был бодр как никогда — я дернулся от жарких воспоминаний о том, что мы делали в его постели._ _

__Обидно будет, если что-то пойдет не так — Ренар заподозрит обман или обнаружит поддельное золото, или кто-нибудь из его людей задержит нас, и мы не успеем аппарировать вовремя и попадемся аврорам._ _

__Вот и встречусь заодно с настоящим Поттером. Сесть в Азкабан вместе с Борисом — то еще приключение._ _

__Я тревожно покрутил кольцо на пальце, стараясь сосредоточиться на хорошем: даже если шкатулку передать не успеем, мы же в любом момент сможем смотаться оттуда. Главное, чтобы Борис не заупрямился._ _

__— Как быстро срабатывают чары на шкатулке? — уточнил я на всякий случай у Мириам._ _

__— Сигнал уйдет моментально, послание отдел быстрого реагирования получит сразу же, а дальше у вас будет минут пять, может, десять, чтобы исчезнуть._ _

__Вечером Юрий и Мириам ушли. Мы с Борисом остались вдвоем, ожидая положенного времени и обсудив все на сто раз: что говорить, что делать, как себя вести. Я уже не переставая тряс ногой пока сидел на диване в мучительном ожидании. Когда мы уже начали собираться, выяснилось, что мест аппарации у нас в конце будет не пять, а целых семь — и я в ужасе уставился на Бориса, когда он сообщил мне такое._ _

__Оборотное на вкус было совершенно пресным. Мое лицо начало трансформироваться, я согнулся возле зеркала в ванной и задержал дыхание, пока терпел эту тянущую боль и странное ощущение, будто все внутренности скручивают в тугой узел и тянут изо всех сил вниз. Зрение у этого знакомого Юрия было стопроцентным. Так приятно, хоть и непривычно, было смотреть на мир четко, без помехи в виде очков. Я убрал их в карман. Добавил маскирующими чарами себе щетину и удлинил светло-русую челку, а то прическа была слишком короткой._ _

__Маггл был немного ниже меня настоящего, пришлось еще подгонять одежду. Борис уже собрался: он стоял в гостиной в обличии Томаса и поправлял пиджак._ _

__— Ну что, Вольфганг, ты готов?_ _

__— Да, Томас. Только, пожалуйста, если всё пойдет не так, давай аппарируем сразу же? Я не хочу попасться Аврорату._ _

__Борис-Томас загоготал:_ _

__— Не хочешь лично встретиться с Поттером? Боишься не пережить конкуренции?_ _

__— Ты всё шутишь, — я взял шкатулку с каминной полки. — Дозу принял? Чтобы тебя там не вырубило._ _

__— Принял, не волнуйся. Я лишь пытаюсь поднять тебе настроение. Подожди, есть еще одно дельце._ _

__— Что еще? — нетерпеливо спросил я._ _

__Борис пошарил в карманах своих штанов, что-то вытащил и, взяв меня за руку, вложил мне в ладонь фиал с Феликсом._ _

__Он хитро улыбнулся:_ _

__— Я тут подумал. Если уж мне больше нельзя, то тебе ведь можно. Так, на всякий случай. Немного удачи, а?_ _

__Я долго смотрел на блестящий фиал в своей руке, потом на Бориса, потом на фиал снова._ _

__— Ладно. Но только один раз, — предупредил я его и откупорил крышку._ _

__На вкус Феликс был сладким._ _

__Мы аппарировали с улицы. Первое, что я сразу заметил после переноса — это какое здесь было безумно звездное небо. Никаких городских мешающих огней. И воздух чистый — лесной, свежий, до одури знакомый. Я огляделся, ища Бориса: тот кряхтел сбоку и отряхивал штанину. На лавочке под деревом недалеко сидело два человека, третий — стоял рядом, вытянувшись как по струнке. Неужто телохранитель?_ _

__В темноте они выглядели как черные неподвижные тени — немного жутковато._ _

__Благодаря Феликсу во мне проснулась беззаботность и легкость: словно я уже знал, что надо делать, что говорить, как поступать. Страх никуда не ушел, но он чувствовался не так остро, как полчаса назад,когда мы с Борисом стояли в его гостиной._ _

__Я не спросил у Бориса, где мы будем встречаться с Ренаром, думая, что в этом нет смысла и это не особо важно. Но сейчас, исследуя этот поросший короткой зеленой травой холм вокруг, я узнал местность. Внизу находилась та самая деревушка. С острой башней церкви, старинным стеклянным куполом оранжереи и трактиром, откуда я ушел через камин пару недель назад, оставив Пиппу на тропинке к кладбищу._ _

__И тропинка тоже тут — ее было плохо видно в ночи, подсвечивалась она фонарями тускло, но все же — вон она, упирается в конце в черную кованую оградку кладбища. Мне почему-то рассмеяться захотелось от такого совпадения. Что из всех возможных вариантов Ренар и Борис остановились именно на нем, даже не догадываясь, как много это место для меня значило..._ _

__Может, и вправду все должно было закончиться сегодня, здесь и сейчас, прямо на этом холме. Я еще раз взглянул на очертания кладбища далеко внизу. Я там провел много часов: в слезах и даже с улыбкой, молча и говоря обо всем на свете... Интересно, какие цветы Пиппа оставила на могиле. Мама любила гортензии._ _

__Борис тронул меня за локоть, зовя жестом идти за собой. Я опомнился от воспоминаний._ _

__На холме было очень темно, мы зажгли палочки Люмусом, чтобы подсветить себе путь. Загадочные тени впереди зашевелились. Я крепко держал запакованную в пару слоев бумаги шкатулку. Трава под ногами была влажной, холодила кожу даже через ткань штанов. Борис специально шел медленно, расслабленно, я следовал четко за ним._ _

__С Ренаром на встречу пришли еще двое — да, прав был Борис, это не Гриша, и так просто бы Платт не отделался. Два высоких бугая, внешне похожих на маггловских боксеров. Они бы Платту устроили взбучку, даже если бы с нами на момент столкновения были его друзья — шансов ноль. За Ренаром летела светящаяся магическая сфера, заменяя нам всем фонарь._ _

__Борис тут же погасил свою палочку, и я свою тоже убрал. Меня захлестнуло такой злобой — стоило только посмотреть Ренару в глаза, когда мы остановились друг напротив друга, и я уже мысленно увидел, как тащу его к кладбищу, толкаю в спину и кричу, чтобы он посмотрел, что наделал._ _

__— Господа, — важно произнес он._ _

__— Добрый вечер, — горячо поздоровался Борис и пожал ему руку. — Надеюсь, мы не заставили вас ждать._ _

__— Мелочи, — сухо улыбнулся Ренар. — Здесь посидеть одно удовольствие, так спокойно._ _

__— Да, место отличнейшее!_ _

__Ренар следил за ним не мигающим взглядом._ _

__— В Лондоне сейчас для меня не особо безопасно, сам понимаешь._ _

__Здесь тоже, мрачно подумал я._ _

__— Понимаю, понимаю, — закивал Борис. — Знакомьтесь, этой мой хороший знакомый Вольфганг._ _

__— Добрый вечер, — я протянул Ренару ладонь, постарался выглядеть и говорить максимально дружелюбно. Эти два мужика за спиной Ренара молча смотрели на нас снизу вверх. Мне стало не по себе._ _

__Ренар прищурился:_ _

__— Вы тот самый ремесленник?_ _

__— Да, Томас вышел на меня, сказал, что вы ищете шкатулку Пандоры. У меня как раз была одна._ _

__Он вскинул брови:_ _

__— Очень редкая вещь!_ _

__— Да, вам чрезвычайно повезло. Замечательный артефакт. Если использовать с умом._ _

__Я почувствовал, как Борис специально наступил мне на ногу. Никто не заметил из-за травы. Ренар оценивающе на меня посмотрел._ _

__— Как Гриша? — спросил Борис, видимо, планируя отвлечь Ренара от меня._ _

__— Жить будет. Пусть учится себя сдерживать._ _

__— Правильно, правильно, — одобрил Борис. — Но игра была хороша!_ _

__— Да, сыграли неплохо, — согласился Ренар._ _

__Я все продолжал смотреть на него волком — понимал, что Ренар заметит такой пристальный взгляд, но остановиться уже не мог._ _

__— Наш договор с картиной в силе? — спросил Борис, видимо, желая ускорить процесс._ _

__А мне наоборот, захотелось не отпускать Ренара подольше, рассмотреть его как следует — весь такой вежливый, отчужденный... Опять что-нибудь замышлял. Постоянно поправлял на себе мантию. И эти волосы, перевязанные лентой сзади — прическа в стиле древних чистокровных семей. Сплошная показуха. Раньше он выглядел больше похожим на пирата — я вспомнил все его колдоснимки из газет: волосы растрепаны, стоял в суде в жилетке и рубахе с засученными рукавами, что видно было все татуировки; ухмылялся и подмигивал._ _

__Я разозлился не на шутку. Если бы можно было, я бы прямо сейчас подался вперед и как следует бы ему врезал. За всё._ _

__— Да, Томас. Давай тогда перейдем к делу._ _

__Ренар вскинул рукой, один из его людей присел на корточки, раскрыл сумку. Я увидел запечатанный тканью прямоугольник, ткань убрали, и я рассмотрел лишь небольшой кусок рисунка: стена с орнаментом и, кажется, птица. Борис засуетился с кейсом, передал его Ренару, а тот отдал его второму бугаю._ _

__Он быстро разделался с застежками, раскрыл кейс и стал проверять наши деньги._ _

__Мы с Борисом переглянулись._ _

__— Надеюсь, обмыть сделку мы успеем? Или планируешь сразу уехать? — пошутил Борис, тихонько рассмеявшись. Ренар ничего не ответил._ _

__— Здесь в деревне как раз трактир есть, — кашлянул я, — отличный эль наливают._ _

__— Бывали тут раньше? — спросил меня Ренар и окатил внимательным цепким взглядом._ _

__— Бывал. Прогуливался._ _

__Охранник-бугай взял галлеон из кейса, из второго, черт возьми, ряда, и поднес к сфере, чтобы разглядеть при свете._ _

__— Всё в порядке? — ровным голосом уточнил Борис._ _

__— Формальности, — бросил Ренар._ _

__Если повернуть монетку другим ребром, там будет видно маленькое отличие, число полосок не сходилось с оригиналом. Я мысленно молился Мерлину и Моргане, чтобы проверяющий до этого не додумался. И он не додумался. Нахмурившись, сложил монетку обратно и молча кивнул. Взял другой кейс, передал его Борису._ _

__— Проверять не будешь? — насмешливо поинтересовался Ренар, когда Борис быстро приоткрыл кейс и мельком осмотрел деньги за шкатулку._ _

__— Нет необходимости._ _

__Ренар ухмыльнулся. Мне его ухмылка совсем не понравилось. Как и не понравились выражения лиц его людей; слишком молчаливые, постоянно переглядывались; кажется, не мы одни сюда пришли с поддельными деньгами. Или Ренар тоже планировал подставу — ждет, когда я шкатулку ему отдам и убьет нас с Борисом._ _

__— Смело! — Ренар щелкнул пальцами, его охранник ногой придвинул к нам сумку с картиной. А мне Ренар показушно протянул раскрытую ладонь._ _

__Я видел, что второй его дружок потянулся за палочкой в карман, но больше ничего не сделал. Так и застыл со спрятанной рукой. Заметив, что я смотрел, он наигранно осклабился._ _

__Молча отдав шкатулку, я следил краем глаза за Борисом: он присел на корточки возле картины, распаковал, убрал ткань до конца — и вправду птица, на жердочке, я что-то подобное в маггловском искусстве видел._ _

__— Шкатулка запечатана заклинанием, очищается от магии, которую хранила, поэтому открывать пока что не рекомендовано, — сказал я, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. Выдумал на ходу. Не хотелось, чтобы Ренар сейчас выпустил оттуда шторм, который Мириам спрятала внутри._ _

__— Вот как._ _

__Бумагу он небрежно надорвал. Стал вглядываться в руны. Я видел, что его пальцы уже коснулись шкатулки._ _

__— Я отнесу ее на проверку своим людям, — произнес он, посматривая на меня с хитростью. — А потом завершим сделку._ _

__— Мы ведь так не договаривались, — запальчиво запротестовал Борис, вцепившись в сумку с картиной._ _

__— Придется подождать, господа. Пока побудете здесь с моими друзьями, — он кивнул своей охране, и я не ошибся: они вытащили палочки._ _

__Обстановка накалилась за секунду. У нас оставалось буквально несколько минут, Борис это знал, я это знал, и нужно было действовать._ _

__— Давай!_ _

__Я метнулся к Борису, упал перед ним на колени за считанные секунды, Ренар вскинул рукой, пронеслась мимо вспышка чьего-то заклинания, я увернулся и — вот Борис уже схватил меня за руку, я зажал пальцем камень на кольце, мы аппарировали._ _

__Последнее, что я увидел, было перекошенное от злости лицо Ренара и как он шагнул вперед, чтобы успеть схватить меня за ботинок._ _

__Но он не успел._ _

__Нас закружило вихрем переноса. Сначала мы оказались в темном переулке, где отвратительно воняло помоями, с Бориса частями сошел облик Томаса — пробились кудрявые черные волосы на голове, изменилась форма носа, он в спешке прижал картину к груди, чтобы было удобнее, и дернул меня за руку. Нас понесло дальше. Был оживленный проспект, на котором оглушительно сигналили машины и было много людей на тротуарах; зрение у меня стало привычно плохим, ставшая маловатой мантия стянула плечи. Потом была тихая площадка перед огромным особняком, мы со стонами завалились прямо на посыпанную гравием тропинку у фонтана с подсветкой; в саду залаяла собака. Еще щелчок — и я почувствовал землю под ногами, размытую дождем, он барабанил по листьям деревьев, которые возвышались над нами со всех сторон, колючий ветер бил меня по щекам; щелчок — я слышал незнакомый акцент и голоса совсем рядом, мы были в городе, но в каком именно — не разобрать, только запомнил кирпичную грязную стену жилого дома прямо перед собой, и что Борис вдруг захныкал, я поддержал картину, потому что он почти ее выронил, и мы аппарировали вновь. Шестым местом стал цветочный сад, здесь пахло лилиями и хризантемами, до нас доносилась приятная музыка, кажется, недалеко развернулся праздник. Я соображал плохо. Переносы один за другим выбили из меня все силы и смыли с меня всю магию: я хорошо чувствовал собственное тело и как страшно оно болело. Бориса стошнило в кусты магнолий, а потом нас унесло с новым щелчком — и прямо в воду._ _

__От холода и неожиданности я упал на спину, распластавшись в пруду. Борис барахтался рядом, в высокой траве вокруг стрекотали сверчки. Меня сильно мутило, я толком не понимал, что вообще нужно делать, как сесть, на что опереться. Вода попала в рот, и я закашлялся, слепо зашарил руками по бокам, чтобы поймать Бориса._ _

__— Какого... — выплюнул я. — Хрена..._ _

__Борис что-то промычал. Он дополз до берега и швырнул картину в траву, а сам упал рядом, выпачкавшись в глине._ _

__— Я с-сейчас умру, — выдохнул Борис ошалело, не поднимая головы. — П-пиздец._ _

__— Почему мы в воде..._ _

__Противное илистое дно прощупывалось под ладонями. Когда я решил оттолкнуться, то поскользнулся на нем и упал в воду по новой. Неуклюже кувыркался там, дополз до берега тоже и присел, чтобы отдышаться. Кровь на рукаве пиджака Бориса я заметил далеко не сразу._ _

__Мы жадно хватали ртами воздух, сплевывали, я стянул с себя мантию наконец, чтобы не сковывала движения, и когда ткнул Бориса в бок, чтобы он начал шевелиться, он в ответ громко застонал. И тут я понял, что его расщепило. Ткань пиджака пропиталась красным насквозь._ _

__— Черт, черт, черт! Борис?_ _

__— Да, я знаю... Я неудачно п-перехватил картину._ _

__Я кое как вытащил палочку из мокрого кармана:_ _

__— Надо наложить..._ _

__— Нет! — закашлялся Борис, и вцепился мне в руку. — Нельзя пользоваться магией. Иначе нас найдут. Надо ждать сутки, чтобы... — он начал задыхаться, со свистом втянул воздух, опять начал кашлять. — Чч-тобы магический след не появился._ _

__— И что ты предлагаешь? Мы вообще где? Из тебя кровь чуть ли не фонтаном льется! — я запаниковал._ _

__— Картина... где картина?_ _

__— Боже, да вот она лежит, в кустах._ _

__— Отлично. Ты молодец, Поттер. Ты... Ты как? — Борис весь побледнел, я не на шутку перепугался._ _

__— Со мной всё хорошо. Борис, где мы?_ _

__— Отсюда примерно полмили до Мириам. Вон, посмотри туда, — он вяло показал пальцем влево. Я приподнялся на коленях: действительно, деревня мигала огоньками вдалеке. — Место финальной аппарации... нн-нельзя выбрать. М-магия сама...решает, м-мы только задали точку..._ _

__— Ты сейчас отключишься. Не смей отключаться. Пошли. Вставай. — Я обхватил его подмышками, скользя на глиняном берегу, пытался поставить его на ноги. — Вставай. Нам совсем чуть-чуть осталось._ _

__— Р-ренар, говна кусок, с... собирался нас подставить._ _

__— Да, я тоже это понял._ _

__— В к-кейсе у него деньги тоже поддельные были, — я обнял Бориса, он ткнулся носом мне в щеку. Касаться его плеча я не решался. Вдруг еще и перелом?_ _

__— Думаешь, авроры там уже? Сработало?_ _

__Губы у Бориса дрожали, он попытался улыбнуться, выглядела эта полуулыбка жутко._ _

__— Надеюсь, Т-тео._ _

__— Всё, соберись. Я тебя сейчас потащу. Держи свою картину, — я всучил ему её в свободную руку, Борис напрягся изо всех и зажал ее здорово подмышкой._ _

__Я повел нас через заросли камыша, потом через высокую траву, которая доставала аж до лица и щекотала подбородок. Борис постоянно спотыкался, он прихрамывал и повисал на мне тяжелой ношей, но я терпел._ _

__Перед глазами до сих пор — перекошенное от злости лицо Ренара, его кривая ухмылка, изумленный взгляд. У меня еще будет время ликовать, ничего-ничего, сначала надо было добраться до Мириам. Что мне там пророчила ведьма? Смерть или исцеление? Что ж, от смерти мы увернулись. Ну, почти. Я взглянул на Бориса, он передвигал ногами всё ленивее и ленивее, и я на него рычал, поторапливал, шипел, ругался, делал всё что угодно, лишь бы он двигался и не останавливался._ _

__Мириам нас уже поджидала. Стоило мне только ступить на дорожку у дома, она распахнула двери и помогла затащить Бориса на диван в гостиной. Попчик сходил с ума, скача вокруг и радостно повизгивая. Он уселся на подушку возле головы Бориса и начал вылизывать тому лоб. Мы с Мириам склонились над его плечом, осторожно разрезали пиджак, осмотрели рану — глубокая, грязная, вся заплыла кровью, но вроде обошлось без перелома._ _

__Найдя настойку бадьяна в аптечке, я щедро капнул прямо на разорванную кожу. Борис зашипел от боли. Бадьян начал пенить, покрыл все ткани мутной светлой пленкой. Потом я заставил Бориса выпить полфиала Костероста, чтобы уж наверняка. Мириам помогла снять с него ботинки, молча и без лишних вопросов выполняла все мои просьбы._ _

__Я успел заметить наше отражение в оконном стекле — выглядели мы отвратительно: перемазанные глиной, взъерошенные, в порванной и испачканной одежде, будто с войны пришли._ _

__Когда Мириам ушла за чем-нибудь горячим и бодрящим на кухню, Борис немного пришел в себя. Потрепал Попчика за ухом, увернулся от его языка и подозвал меня к себе. Я уселся у него в ногах, придвинулся чуть ближе._ _

__Чувствовал себя совершенно уставшим, выжатым как лимон. Борис облокотился на подлокотник, опять сморщился, облизнул губы, схватил меня за плечо:_ _

__— У нас получилось, Поттер,— прошептал он радостно._ _

__Борис поставил картину на стол. Мы оба зависли перед ней, разглядывая всё до мелочей. Птица на жердочке, позади распахнутое окно и видно кусты с цветами из сада, потрясающая игра света._ _

__Я вспомнил, на что она похожа._ _

__— Знаешь, я похожую у магглов видел._ _

__— Да, есть такая. Я на нее вживую в музее смотрел. Щегол называется._ _

__У Бориса было перебинтовано плечо. Он стоял рядом со мной в одних трусах и лыбился на картину._ _

__Мы с Мириам постарались, напичкали его лекарствами. Солнце ярко било к нам в комнату, где мы расположились. Мы с ним проспали около десяти часов, всю ночь Попчик от нас не отлипал и спал, устроившись у Бориса на голове, образуя смешную меховую шапку._ _

__Мириам сказала, что пока никаких новостей из Лондона слышно не было._ _

__— Знаешь, почему она так завораживает? Мастер в краску добавил шерсть единорога. Я, когда ее впервые увидел в Париже у того скупщика, сразу пропал, — Борис снова повернулся к картине. — И чувствуешь еще, что она настроение поднимает? Это всё магия._ _

__Я смотрел на картину, не отрываясь, и сам не понимал, почему тоже улыбаюсь, как дурак. Борис потянул меня к себе за рубаху и вжался носом мне в щеку, потом невесомо задел своими губами мои. Отстранился._ _

__— Ну скажи же, что на душе легче?_ _

__— Легче, — согласился я._ _


	5. Эпилог

На площадке под шатром объявили медленный танец. Я заметил, как Велти галантно подал миссис Блэквелл руку, и улыбнулся. 

Китси помахала мне с другого конца сада, я отсалютовал ей бокалом. Платье на ней сидело идеально, всё, как она и хотела, красивый глубокий вырез, пышная-пышная белая юбка. Идеальная невеста на своем идеальном празднике.

Рука у меня уже устала держать тарелку с куском торта. Съев всего две ложки, я собрался поставить его куда-нибудь на стол, но Борис мне помешал, он наконец-то оторвался от блюда с закусками и начал смешно махать здоровой рукой, расплескал все шампанское из бокала. Я со смешком отдал ему тарелку.

— Тебе что, не понравилось? Да он же изумительный! — Борис набросился на торт.

— Понравилось, но я правда больше не могу. Сколько мы тут едим уже, не прекращая? Часа три? 

Борис фыркнул.

— Это же свадьба, Поттер. Здесь все должны есть, пить и веселиться, потом снова есть, — он отправил еще одну ложку с кусочком торта в рот, — и снова пить, и снова веселиться. И так пока не надоест. Смотри, кажется, невеста на тебя глаз положила.

— Китс наверняка до сих пор не верит, что я пришел. Да еще и с тобой.

— Мы сенсация этого вечера? — прочавкал Борис довольно.

Точнее и не скажешь. Все от нас не отлипали сегодня.

Кстати, насчет сенсаций. Тот срочный выпуск Пророка прогремел на весь Лондон своим эксклюзивным материалом. Перехват опасной темномагической контрабанды! Все решили, что Ренар еще и покушение на кого-то планировал, раз в шкатулке было запрятано проклятье.

Скитер постаралась на славу, потянула за всевозможные ниточки, вытащила наружу всё прошлое Ренара, отдельным разворотом ему припомнила про Гринготтс, взяла интервью у отдела экстренного реагирования и даже добилась комментариев от самого Поттера.

Да, у нас с Борисом получилось.

Мы тогда зависали у Мириам, не вылезали на улицу и сидели тихо. Помню, когда Мириам принесла почту — мы сразу вызвали Юрия и от радости напились огневиски. 

Кажется, я в ту ночь, оставшись с Борисом наедине в гостевой спальне, много чего ему рассказал, устроил целую исповедь — из-за мамы, из-за Китси, из-за Хоби; повторял как заведенный, что не могу поверить, что все кончено. Я даже плакал. 

Пиппа тоже плакала, когда я вернулся домой. Меня все потеряли, потому что пара дней затянулись и превратились в целую неделю. Она сразу же прибежала к нам в лавку, сжимая газету в руках. Швырнула ее мне. Сказала, что вся семья на ушах стоит. Сразу поняла, что я причастен — ругалась страшно, потом обнимала меня, завалила вопросами, я еле как отбился. Мы с ней просидели за разговором весь вечер. 

У меня еще много осталось секретов перед Хоби, многое еще стоило обсудить, но сейчас — стоя здесь, в украшенном саду, на свадьбе Китси и Тома, рядом с Борисом, с которым мы познакомились по какой-то дикой случайности и потом вместе провернули дело, которое поменяло мою жизнь кардинально, я чувствовал себя правильно. Впервые в жизни. По-настоящему правильно.

Борис доел мой торт, вытерся салфеткой и взял нам новые бокалы с шампанским.

Том весь вечер на нас подозрительно пялился, меня это очень смешило. 

Еще мы с Борисом решили обязательно как-нибудь анонимно отблагодарить Платта. Он, правда, даже не поймет, за что именно, но это теперь стало нашим священным долгом.

Борис отдал мне мой бокал.

— Как твоя рука, не болит? — спросил я его. — Ты сегодня шампанское глушишь, как сумасшедший.

— Не болит. Я праздную! Начало нашей новой жизни. В которой не будет темных сторон, только одни светлые.

Мы чокнулись.

— И никакого Феликса, — напомнил я.

Борис кивнул и сделал жадный глоток.

— Ну что, ты готов? — поинтересовался он.

Я удивленно на него посмотрел:

— К чему? 

Борис медлил с ответом. Еще потянул шампанское, рассматривая танцующих гостей. Хоби пригласил Мойру. Здесь сегодня все были счастливыми и веселыми. 

— Уехать. — Серьезно произнес Борис. — Со мной. 

— Куда?

— В Амстердам для начала, а потом посмотрим. Я считаю, нам нужен отпуск, мы заслужили.

Честно говоря, я ждал, когда Борис предложит. Я ведь много раз слышал, как Мириам и Юрий обсуждали, что «пора валить». 

— Только если пообещаешь, что больше никаких опасных сделок.

— Ты все еще веришь моим обещаниям? — удивился он в ответ, и я стукнул его в здоровое плечо. — Ладно, ради тебя постараюсь, Поттер, — он потрепал меня по макушке.

Я улыбнулся.

Амстердам, почему бы и нет?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Иллюстрации к макси "Немного удачи"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878739) by [maily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily)




End file.
